Welcome to the Real World
by Yuliss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-Secuela de "Welcome to Drama Academy" Cuando Bella y Edward continúan persiguiendo sus carreras, se encuentran con que la vida no es tan fácil como ellos creían ¿Cómo sobrellevarán la presión del trabajo y familia juntos? 6 años después de WTDA
1. Primera vista

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo uno: Primera vista.**

_Bella Swan_

"¿Bella? ¿Bueno? ¿Crees que a Dalton le gustará?"

"No, ¡Creo que le encantará! Todo esto es genial, Vanessa. ¡Tiene que estar loco para que no le guste!" dije, sonriendo mientras le golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro a mi amiga.

"Gracias" respiró hondo "Allá voy. Deséame suerte"

"Claro, V. ¡Rezaré por ti!" bromeé.

Suspiré contenta cuando empecé a ordenar los borradores y archivos que tenía en mi mesa. Miré ansiosamente al reloj; eran las 5:15 – cuarenta y tres minutos más para que _su_ vuelo aterrice.

Nunca pensé que mi sueño de ser una periodista se viera cumplido, pero aquí estaba, trabajando como una periodista de _Media Today_. Después de licenciarme en Comunicaciones en la Universidad de Stanford, sopesé mis opciones durante tres meses. Claro, yo sabía que me encantaba escribir, pero ¿De qué me gustaría escribir? Sabía que nunca me iría a la rama política- y no sabía nada sobre deportes, quitando el baloncesto.

Afortunadamente, _Media Today, _tiene una sección para literatura. Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando me dijeron que les gustó lo que les envié. Esta compañía de revista es muy bien conocida; lleva toda clase de áreas, desde entretenimiento hasta política, y recientemente decidieron añadir una para los amantes de la lectura. Esta proporciona una lista de los libros más populares y nuevos en el mercado, y por supuesto, entrevistas exclusivas con los autores. Eso es lo que yo hago; entrevistas con los autores y escribo un artículo después de haberlos conocido. Adoro absolutamente mi trabajo; no habría nada más que me prefiriera hacer. Leía novelas, y me pagaban por ello ya que era parte de mi trabajo.

Cerré el cajón después de meter los borradores que había hecho hoy. Medio corrí hacia la salida, completamente feliz y emocionada.

"¿Con prisa, Bella?" Michelle se rió cuando casi la golpeé cuando salía.

Me reí "Podrías decirlo así. Te veo mañana"

Me guiñó y salí por las puertas.

No fue difícil encontrar mi coche, a pesar por el hecho de que había muchos otros vehículos en el parking. Ahí, aparcado brillantemente en medio de los aparcamientos estaba mi _Mercedes S600 Guardian_, una de las cosas que Edward me regaló contra mi voluntad. Ya debería saber que era inútil discutir con un Cullen cuando están fijos a conseguir algo o darte algo, como Alice con la ropa, y ahora Edward con los coches. Había insistido en que quería que tuviera un coche "seguro". Vale… admitiré que ahí tiene razón.

Incluso cuando pensé que era una gran atleta, era una horrible conductora. Me llevó tres veces el sacarme el examen. Claro, pasé el examen teórico… pero el práctico… sólo diré que no salió tan fácil. Edward se reía de mí después de mi segundo intento de aprobar el examen cuando me vio maldiciéndome por suspender, _otra vez_. Estaba segurísima de que un día de estos me sacaría el carnet por mí misma, pero después del segundo examen, sabía que ya era hora de que pidiera ayuda a Edward. Por supuesto, él estaba más que dispuesto de ayudarme. Pero a veces me pregunto si se arrepintió después de darse cuenta de que lo había inmiscuido en el asunto. Yo no era únicamente "no buena" al conducir; era completamente horrible.

Así que después de mi tercer examen, _finalmente_ conseguí la licencia. Fuimos de compras de coches al día siguiente, y ninguno en especial atrajo mi atención ya que todos eran increíblemente caros y demasiado extravagantes para alguien como yo. Pasamos por al lado de una camioneta de segunda mano roja de camino a casa. Vi el precio y era algo que me podía permitir por ahora.

Edward puso una mueca cuando le enseñé la camioneta. Parecía indignado porque quisiera algo tan antiguo y pasado de moda.

Una semana después, un coche exageradamente lujoso apareció enfrente de nuestra puerta. Al principio, pensé que era para él. Pero cuando me dio la noticia de que _yo_ iba a ser la dueña, me puse histérica. Edward me tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que empezara a gritarle. Me explicó que estaba preocupado porque pudiera tener algún accidente de tráfico y quería un coche indestructible para mí. La cosa cambió, se lo había preguntado a Rosalie, la cual le recomendó _este_ coche. Literalmente habría asesinado a Rosalie si no fuera porque es una de mis mejores amigas.

"Sólo para que no me vuelva loco ¿sí? Así no tendré que estar enfermizamente preocupado cada vez que vayas sobre ruedas." Lo recordé rogándome, dando rienda suelta al poder de sus ojos esmeralda.

¿Cómo podía negárselo cuando se ponía de esa forma? Aún no entendía por qué era necesario utilizar _este_ coche. Yo podría no ser profesional en el tema de automóviles, pero podría decir que esta cosa era cara. _Muy_ cara. Intenté decirle que sería perfectamente feliz, que _prefería_ un coche más barato, pero él sólo rodó sus ojos y me dijo que estaría satisfecha con la velocidad a la que este coche era capaz de llegar. ¿Veis a lo que me refiero cuando digo que es inútil discutir con un Cullen?

Mi teléfono móvil sonó y lo busqué dentro del bolso. Decía "Alice" en la pantalla.

"Hey Al" la saludé animadamente; no había nada que pudiera hacerme estar de mal humor hoy.

"Hola Bella… hoy llega Edward ¿verdad?" preguntó, y la escuché chillar "¡No! ¡Rojas no!" a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

Me reí tontamente "¡Sí! ¡Vuelve a casa!"

Se rió de mi entusiasmo "¿Vais a venir todos a mi casa esta noche?"

"A las siete en punto y ni un minuto más tarde" prometí.

"Genial. Me tengo que ir, os veo luego" y justo antes de colgar la escuché gritar "¡No! ¡Tampoco morado!"

Después de la universidad, cada uno se fue por su lado para perseguir sus sueños. Emmett abrió un Club en la ciudad. "_Element"_**(N/T: Elemento)**_, _el cual estaba cerrado actualmente por reformas, y es sin duda el mejor Club de la zona.

Alice tiene su propia línea de ropa "_Quirky As Me" _**(N/T: Estrafalario como yo)** que es una de las marcas más famosas en América. Diseña toda clase de ropa: de deporte, vestidos, vestidos de novia, camisetas normales… las estrellas de cine le encargan ropa también. No sería una sorpresa ver sus diseños en un MTV Award en televisión. Recuerdo que Jessica Simpson le pidió que le diseñara su _Teen's Choice Award _, pero Alice la rechazó porque "_estaba muy ocupada_".

Rosalie modela para Alice a tiempo parcial, pero pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo diseñando coches. Sus diseños fueron especialmente populares para el género femenino ya que añadió algunos elementos lujosos y femeninos en la mayoría de ellos. Jasper se convirtió en un ingeniero informático y está especializado en Softwares de videojuegos. Emmett y Edward se aprovechan de ello; les encantan los nuevos videojuegos gratis que reciben casi mensualmente. Claro que ellos lo llaman "Probar" antes de que salga al mercado. Pero los conocíamos mejor.

¿Y Edward? Está en el segundo año en la Facultad de Medicina y le acaban de ofrecer un puesto de interno en un hospital de Los Ángeles. Es un programa nuevo, por lo que me han dicho. El hospital nunca ha ofrecido a nadie que no esté en el último año un puesto de interno antes, pero no pudieron evitar impresionarse ante las grandiosas y gloriosas notas de Edward y las elevadas recomendaciones de sus profesores. De hecho, no estaría sorprendida si se licenciara en tres años en vez de cuatro. Trabaja muy duro…

Entré en el coche y me entró un escalofrío al tocar el frío asiento de piel. Puse la calefacción y salí –muy cuidadosamente- del aparcamiento. En verdad empecé a tararear cuando entré en carretera, completamente exultante porque iba a ver a Edward en cuestión de minutos. El paso de dos semanas sin él fue insoportable. Incluso cuando nos hablábamos y nos enviábamos mensajes cada noche antes de dormir, necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba sentirlo a mi lado.

Y hoy, volvía a _casa_. Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro cuando el aeropuerto se avistaba a lo lejos.

De nuevo. Corrí tan pronto como el coche estuvo aparcado. ¿Aterrizaron antes? ¿Había llegado _yo_ más temprano? Ni siquiera me importaba. Esperaría toda la noche por su llegada si tuviera que hacerlo. Fui a la terminal correcta de su vuelo y miré por encima de los hombros de la gente que acababa de bajar del avión. _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba?_

Entonces me percaté de algo que hizo que parara de respirar abruptamente.

Un par de ojos esmeralda… devolviéndome la mirada con felicidad.

_Edward Cullen_

"Señoras y señores, por favor abróchense los cinturones. Estaremos aterrizando en unos pocos minutos, así que por favor desconecten los aparatos electrónicos…"

Dejé que la voz hablara mientras yo miraba por la ventana ansiosamente.

Mi cuerpo parecía estar completamente consciente por el hecho de que iba a ver a Bella en un par de minutos. Una sonrisa se tornaba por las comisuras de mis labios cuando planté una imagen de su delicado y hermoso rostro en mi cabeza. En sólo un par de minutos, podré presiona mis labios contra los de ella…

Suspiré. ¿No podía el piloto volar más rápido?

Aún recordaba muy claramente lo que pensé de Bella en su primer día en ECA. Estaba cenando con mis hermanos y los Hales- lo que fue muy extraño para mí ya que ellos nunca comen con nadie más. Fueron sus ojos- sus marrones, suaves e invitadores ojos- los que inmediatamente me llevaron hacia ella. Por supuesto, era horrible de mi parte pensar en lo guapa que era considerando que tenía mis brazos alrededor de dos chicas- cuyos nombres _aún_ no recuerdo- al mismo tiempo. Era un idiota; no estoy orgulloso de quien era antes de _conocerla_.

No fue amor a primera vista, no. Cuando me golpeé con ella a la siguiente mañana en el pasillo, estaba atraído hacia ella _físicamente_. Su sonrojo, su esbelta figura… como dije, atracción física. Pero cuando habló, al instante, supe que había algo diferente con ella. No estaba jadeando por mí como todas las demás chicas con las que había tratado. Y después de escuchar sobre su increíble actuación en E.F por mis amigos, solamente mi curiosidad por ella creció más.

Me reí cuando los recuerdos flotaron en mi mente.

La vi corriendo por la ventana de mi dormitorio y decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella a solas esa tarde. Vale… lo admito, estaba intentando impresionarla. Después de todo, el antiguo yo no soportaba que ella _no_ cayera a mis pies. Le llevó un gran golpe a mi ego. Así que me puse una camiseta y unos shorts y decidí tropezar con ella _sin querer-queriendo_ otra vez.

Fue el mismo día que me gritó por el trato que tenía con las chicas en el campus. Al principio, estaba furioso. ¿Quién se creía esta chica que era, gritándome el primer día de escuela? Pero por más que pensaba en ello, más divertido me parecía. Bella Swan no era como ninguna de las otras chicas que había conocido antes. Ella era diferente. No sólo más atractiva, sino que más feroz, lista, más atlética, más única… _era mejor._

Esa noche después del baile, era un hombre distinto. Shock no sería acertado comparado con lo que yo sentía cuando me confesó que también sentía algo por mí, como lo que yo sentía por ella. Supe al instante que no habría nada que no diera por estar con Bella. Era un milagro que ella quisiera dejar mi pasado atrás y sé que es su fidelidad y confianza lo que hizo que llegara tan lejos hoy.

Cinco años y medio. Cinco impresionantes años y medio que Bella y yo hemos estado juntos.

Nunca pensé que mi sueño pudiera haberse cumplido. Pero aquí estaba, de regreso de mi conferencia en Canadá de medicina. Después de cuatro años de duro estudio, me gradué en la Universidad de Stanford, sólo para tener más año de estudio médico esperándome. Estaba bien con esa parte ya que nunca esperé que la Medicina fuera fácil. Cuando elegí ser doctor, sabía que tendría que trabajar duro.

Nos tomó a Bella y a mí varios meses decidir a qué universidad íbamos a ir. Nos aceptaron en muchas escuelas del nordeste: Princeton, Dartmouth, Duke… las consideramos, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo mudándonos a la otra parte del país sin la familia ni amigos. Bella dijo que California era como una _casa_ para ella; dijo que incluso Nueva York significaba menos en comparación.

"¿Stanford?" me saltó un día de camino a nuestra clase de gimnasia (En nuestro año como Seniors, conseguimos tener la mayoría de clases juntos ya que las chicas de administración eran muy fáciles de persuadir) "Estuve mirando los folletos más cuidadosamente anoche e hice algunas búsquedas. Tiene los departamentos correctos para ambos"

Ella tenía razón; Stanford era perfecto para nosotros. Tenía las clases que yo necesitaba, y las de ella también. Era la mejor opción; mis padres y los de ella estaban contentos con nuestra decisión.

La Universidad no era tan distinta del instituto. Es verdad, las clases son más duras y tienes que estudiar más, pero la mayoría de las experiencias _emocionantes_ de la nueva universidad, como dormir en un dormitorio, ya las habíamos vivido en ECA. Era casi como otros cuatro años de instituto para nosotros, sólo que con más exámenes y más fiestas locas.

"¿La novia esperando en el aeropuerto?" Kellan, uno de mis compañeros que había ido a la conferencia conmigo, me preguntó desde atrás.

"Sí" le respondí, sonriendo.

"Hombre con suerte…" murmuró. No podía oír nada más ya que el aire se llenó con el alto rugido del motor. Finalmente estábamos aterrizando.

"Gracias por volar con American Airlines. Les deseamos que tengan un bonito día" La azafata nos sonrió cuando pasamos por su lado. El ritmo de los pasajeros no me parecía lo suficiente rápido para mí; quería salir disparado desesperadamente. Por supuesto, eso incluiría noquear algunas personas en el camino… probablemente sea una mala idea. Los doctores supuestamente deben tratar a las personas, no herirlas.

Busqué a Bella tan pronto como bajé del avión. La multitud cruzándose en mi camino se estaba volviendo realmente frustrante. Ayudaba que fuera más alto que los demás. Entonces me helé.

De pie unos metros más allá estaba mi preciosa novia, mirando ansiosamente por encima de los hombros de la gente. Estaba arrebatadora con su abrigo beige encima de su blanco jersey de cuello vuelto, un par de vaqueros ajustados y unas botas negras enfatizando sus perfectas piernas. Su bufanda estaba colgando desordenadamente sobre su cuello, y su gorro tejido en la cabeza pegaba perfectamente con sus rosadas mejillas.

_Preciosa_, fue todo lo que pude pensar.

Tan pronto como nuestros ojos se cruzaron, me sonrió con la más cálida sonrisa que hizo mi corazón volar. Me estaban llevando al cielo; era difícil pensar en algo más que no fuera _ella_. Aguanté la respiración y le sonreí a la mujer que amaba. Me saludó con la mano y corrió hacia donde yo estaba…

* * *

Hola chicas y chicoss!!! SORPRESA!

YEAH!!!! CONTINUACION DE WELCOME!

Que tall??? que les pareció? Era lo que esperaban?..... Mmmmm jajajaja ya veran ya veran....

He de confesarles que la autora va ahora mismo por el cap 10, asíque... cuando vayamos a la par... estare igual que ustedes.. sin saber nada... jajaja pero en fin... todo sea por leer la continuacion jajajaja

Al final lo consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La verdad que no me atrevía a preguntarle a la autora.. vaya ue me dijera que tenía que quitar ya WTDA.... pero menos mal no... uf uf uf.. peso de encima menos...

En fin! esper que les haya gustado el comienzo.. espero que los reviews sean los mismo o más que en los de WTDA... asique chicas... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!

Y CHICAS Y CHICOSSS, RECUERDO... EL CONCURSO!!!!

**Con motivo de la acercada y próxima fiesta de San Juan, también conocida como Las Hogueras de San Juan, celebradas por la llegada del verano, por el Solsticio de Verano, (de Invierno en Argentina), ¡he decidido hacer un concurso para celebrar la llegada del veranito! (el invierno en Argentina xD)**

**Pensé que sería una gran idea ya que hay muchísima gente con talento por estos lares y no habría que desaprovechar una oportunidad de conocer más trabajos de calidad dentro del mundo Twilight. Porque sé que hay muchísima gente con grandes dones para escribir, y hay que sacarlo a la luz.**

**El tema del concurso, es obviamente, la fiesta de San Juan, que se celebra el día 24, más bien la noche del 23 al 24. Con lo cual, la fecha límite de entrega de trabajos será hasta el día 24 incluido, de Junio.**

**El premio será aparecer como personaje de mi fic "Corazón compartido" que tendrá más o menos protagonismo. Para todos los participantes habrá un premio de consolación, para que se note que lo que importa no es el premio, sino el participar y el pasarlo bien. ¿Verdad chicas/os?**

Un besitoooooo!!!!! Y apuntaoss al concurso!!! sera divertido!

Yuliss


	2. Cena con los Cullen y los Hale

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos: Cena con los Cullen y los Hale**

_Bella Swan_

"¡Edward!" con un alto y fuerte grito ahogado, corrí hacia él y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Escuché unas pocas risas y unas cuantas exclamaciones frustradas de camino hacia él, pero realmente no me importaban. Edward había vuelto. Estaba _aquí._

Tiró su maleta y me elevó del suelo, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Bella" respiró y chocó sus labios contra los míos con fiereza. El beso era dulce, con fuerza… Ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente cuando estábamos así. Agarré firmemente su pelo, rehusándome a dejar algún espacio entre nosotros. ¿Cuántas noches había estado esperando esto?

"Te he echado muchísimo de menos" susurré cuando nos separamos para coger aire.

"Casi tanto como yo te eché a ti" sonrió torcidamente, tocando mi mejilla con su mano izquierda mientras yo dejaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Imposible. Pero eso no importa en este momento" sonreí "Estás en _casa_" suspiré contenta.

"Sí, estoy" concordó. Era ridículo como una leve sonrisa podía acelerar mi corazón. Incluso aunque Edward y yo ya hubiéramos estado juntos por cinco años y medio, era imposible acostumbrarse a lo arrebatador y guapísimo que era.

Dejemos a los otros pasajeros que nos arruinen el momento. Justo cuando Edward se iba a inclinar e iba a besarme otra vez, alguien se chocó conmigo por las espalda, haciendo que me echara hacia delante y me golpeara la frente con la barbilla de Edward.

"Ow" me toque la frente con la mano riéndome de la vergüenza. Técnicamente, no era realmente su culpa ya que nosotros éramos los que estábamos parados ahí en medio, abrazándonos el uno al otro en la puerta de embarque… pero aún así… ¿No me podían haber empujado_ después_ del beso?

Edward se rió y envolvió mis hombros con su brazo "Vamos. Quitémonos de en medio antes de que nos convirtamos en papilla" sonrió, rodando los ojos.

Bueno, una cosa no había cambiado mucho. _Siempre_ nos interrumpían.

Sonriendo, enganché mi brazo al suyo cuando íbamos a por sus maletas. No había mucho, sólo una maleta de tamaño mediano ya que Edward llevaba su portátil como equipaje de mano. Edward me preguntó cómo me fue el día mientras íbamos de camino al coche, y le dije la verdad. Era _perfecto_. _Él _lo hizo perfecto.

En vez de insistir en traducir, dejé que me ayudara a entrar al asiendo de pasajeros. Él arqueó una ceja ante mi obediencia; le sonreí. Si él supiera mis _verdaderos_ motivos.

Y funcionó tan bien como había planeado; miré a su perfecto rostro, hipnotizándome con la línea de su mentón, la curva de sus labios que no había visto en tres semanas mientras conducía. Él sostenía mi mano con la suya para llevársela a los labios para besarla cada dos por tres.

La vida no podía ser mejor que esto.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos puestos en la carretera la mayor parte del tiempo —considerando lo rápido que iba, era una muy buena idea— pero lo podía ver mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando. Y yo apartaba la mirada, tímidamente.

Simplemente esta tan jubilosa que no podía hablar. De camino a casa, me eché contra su hombro y me apretujé contra él, oliendo su chaqueta. _Cuánto había echado de menos este olor…_

"¿Y cómo era Canadá?" pregunté. Incluso aunque no me molestara el silencio, quería escuchar su voz para demostrarme a mí misma que realmente _estaba_ aquí a mi lado.

Sonrió y rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, los hoteles estaban limpios. No puedo decir mucha cosa de todo lo demás ya que apenas visité algún lugar. Oh, y con un montón de árboles."

"Wow, puedo visualizar todo en mi cabeza." Le respondí sarcásticamente y me reí "¿Te lo pasaste bien?"

"Sí. Era bastante divertido. Conocí a un tipo que conocía a mi padre… mi verdadero padre. Me dijo que parecía tan simpático como él" murmuró, mirando al frente mientras lo decía.

"Oh…" murmuré, mordiéndome los labios. La situación se volvió de repente incómoda. Incluso aunque Edward dijera que ya tenía superado lo de sus padres, sabía que aún el tema era difícil para él.

"Y… ¿Hiciste algo loco y emocionante mientras estuve fuera?" sonrió, girando la cabeza hacia mí.

Me reí. "Bueno, si tu llamas loco y excitante a salir de copas y pretender estar loca yo sola, entonces no"

"Qué decepción" bromeó.

"Lo siento" me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

Llegamos a casa para entonces. Lo observé contenta mientras llegábamos a _nuestra_ entrada y aparcaba en _nuestro _garaje. ¿Cómo de bueno era tenerlo en casa? Demasiado genial para expresarlo en palabras.

Hemos estado viviendo en esta casa por un poco más de un año ahora. Está en el barrio más caro y está a media hora de casa de Alice y a veinte minutos de la de Rosalie ya que ambas viven en ciudades distintas. No era muy bonita, pero era exactamente de la forma que yo quería que fuera una casa: antigua, al estilo Victoriano, acogedora, cómoda… la adoraba.

"Bienvenido a casa" murmuré y le di un beso en la mejilla cuando llegamos a la puerta.

"Mmm… eso suena genial" sonrió. Entonces cogí la llave de mi bolsillo y giré la cerradura.

La casa consistía en tres dormitorios. Uno era el nuestro, otro para sus estudios, y el último era para mí —una mini biblioteca. Lo sé. ¿Qué genial no? Una _biblioteca_. Al principio, no tenía idea de porqué necesitábamos una casa de tres dormitorios. Entendía que a lo mejor necesitábamos una habitación de estudio, pero no sabía lo que íbamos a hacer con la tercera. Edward dijo que ya se le ocurriría algo en el futuro, y lo que yo no sabía era que ya lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, mientras buscábamos casa.

Edward, siendo el novio dulce que era, ya planeó una sorpresa para mí antes de que nos mudáramos. Tenía a Alice para que me llevara de compras durante ocho horas, y cuando oficialmente nos mudamos al día siguiente, casi suelto la caja que tenía entre las manos cuando vi la transformación de la tercera habitación. En vez de haber el espacio vacío que esperaba, estaba decorado con cremosos posters que pegaban con las elegantes estanterías de madera. Y las estanterías no estaban vacías tampoco.

Cuidadosamente apilados en la estantería estaban mis novelas de Austen y muchos otros libros de mi colección. Acaricié los lomos de los libros mientras me paseaba por la estancia; era difícil para mí creer que todo eso era verdad. Me paré cuando alcancé el final de la pared, que tenía un color cremoso más cómodo en la esquina. Y además de eso había una pila de CDs ordenados en una cara estantería de vidrio. Todo esto trajo lágrimas a mis ojos.

"¿Bella? Si no te gusta… no pasa nada. Haré que lo vuelvan a modificar y…" lo recuerdo despotricando, llevándose las manos a su pelo broncíneo.

Lo corté con un beso "No seas ridículo, Edward. Esto… todo esto" me sorbí la nariz y sonreí "es impresionante. ¡Lloro porque estoy feliz!"

Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y él puso su mano en mi espalda cómodamente, riéndose de mi absurdo.

"Quería que disfrutaras el vivir aquí. Has hecho muchísimo por mí, Bella, y quería hacerte algo como recompensa. No sabía si encontrarías esta idea ridícula, pero tenía que intentarlo. Me alivia saber que no es así" sonrió genuinamente.

"Eso fue muy atento de tu parte. Gracias"

Volví al presente cuando Edward me rodeó con sus brazos por atrás y besó mi pelo. Sonreí lujosamente ante su tacto y me eché contra él. Era un momento perfecto; la dulce reunión con la que había fantaseado muchas noches fue incluso mejor en la realidad. Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera ahora aquí y ahora; no me importaría para nada quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre.

"Mejor me voy a darme una ducha" me dijo mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz con su dedo "Apuesto a que no huelo tan bien después del largo viaje en avión" se rió.

"No" presioné mi rostro contra su camisa. "Hueles bien" Era verdad; _olía_ tan bien como siempre.

"Volveré rápido" susurró y me besó en la mejilla. Suspiré y lo seguí hasta el dormitorio. Cogiendo el libro que tenía en mi mesita de noche, comencé a leer hasta que salió de la ducha.

Las ansias de la espera eran casi dolorosas; incluso aunque sólo se tomara unos pocos minutos en volver a aparecer, las sentía como horas. No podía esperar para estar en sus brazos de nuevo, para que me besara…

"Hola"

Una enorme sonrisa creció en mi rostro cuando escuché su voz y lo vi completamente vestido en ropa ligera. Se veía impresionante en esa camiseta blanca de mangas largas y sus pantalones color kaki.

"¡Edward!" salté sobre él envolviendo su cuello entre mis brazos cuando empezó a andar hacia la cama. Se rió ante mi entusiasmo y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Entonces se inclinó hacia mí y me besó suave y lentamente en los labios.

Pude sentir emociones diferentes en este beso. Felicidad, amor, alivio… recorriendo su pelo con mis dedos, me di cuenta exactamente de cuánto había echado de menos todo esto. Nunca iba a dejarlo que estuviera apartado de mí por tanto tiempo otra vez; mi corazón lo podría soportarlo.

"Espera" respiré irregularmente y giré mi cabeza reluctantemente de manera que los labios de Edward se chocaran con mi mejilla en vez de mis labios "¿Qué hora es?"

"La seis y diez" preguntó abruptamente con el ceño fruncido.

Gemí "¡Mierda! Le dije a Alice que estaríamos en su casa a las 7"

"No me quiero ir. Dile que tenemos otros planes" murmuró roncamente contra mi oreja "Mejor aún, fingiré una enfermedad"

Le pegué juguetonamente en el pecho, riendo tontamente "¡Edward! ¿Sabes que es de tu hermana de la que estamos hablando no? No se lo va a tragar. Ella es _Alice_"

Con un suspiro, elevó su rostro para mirarme a los ojos "Tienes razón. Fue grosero de mi parte siquiera haberlo pensado" entonces sonrió "Contra antes estemos, antes volveremos, ¿no?"

Me reí "Sí. Vámonos, míster."

Había veinte minutos de camino a casa de Alice y Jasper. Edward sostuvo mi mano otra vez en todo el camino y me puso su chaqueta por los hombros en caso de que el aire acondicionado no fuera suficiente para mantenerme cálida. Era atento y totalmente al estilo de Edward; prefería congelarse él a que yo me resfriara. Luego rodeó el coche para abrirme la puerta cuando llegamos. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y caminamos por el pavimento que llevaba hasta el porche frontal.

"Aquí va algo inútil" murmuró. _Ding dong._

"¡Hey, hey hey! ¡Aquí están mi hermano favorito y una de mis mejores amigas!" la puerta se abrió para revelar a un muy animado Emmett que estaba echado contra la puerta con su camiseta de mangas cortas y sus vaqueros azules. Emmett estaba loco; quiero decir, o sea - ¿Quién lleva mangas cortas a mediados de Noviembre? Mientras que yo estaba temblando por el viento que soplaba contra mi cara, él ni siquiera tenía escalofríos.

"Emmett, soy tu único hermano. ¿Nos vas a dejar entrar?" se rió Edward.

Emmett se apartó de la entrada y nos dejó entrar. Entonces lo agarró con una llave por la cabeza y comenzó a despeinarlo "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermanito"

"¡Edward! ¡Has vuelto! Hola Bella" Alice nos abrazó a ambos.

"Hola" contestamos, sin estar sorprendidos del buen humor de Alice.

"Genial. Edward ha vuelto. Y pensar que estaba empezando a echarte de menos" de pie ahí con los brazos cruzados estaba Rosalie, sonriendo burlonamente hacia nosotros. Me reí mientras Edward rodaba sus ojos con una sonrisa.

"Hola chicos" Jasper le dio un codazo a su hermana con una suave risa.

"¡La cena está casi lista! Es casera, así que mejor chicos aseguraos de que no sobra nada o estaré _extremadamente_ molesta ya que me llevó prepararla toda la tarde" dijo Alice amenazadoramente, mirando directamente a los chicos.

Ellos tragaron saliva. "Sí mamá"

Se rió "¡Vamos, Bella! Déjame enseñarte el pan que he hecho. Es fabuloso, yo sólo espero que sea comestible."

"Vale" dije, entonces me giré para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla "Ahora te veo"

"Ya sabes, estar dos segundos apartados no va a matarte" bromeó Emmett.

Edward rodó sus ojos e hizo un amago de darle un puñetazo a su hermano "Por favor dime que tienes algún videojuego nuevo con que entretener a Emmett, Jazz"

Jasper se rió "Relájate. Lo tengo. Vamos tíos; ¡marchémonos al salón!"

Rosalie gruñó cuando se unió a mí y a Alice de camino a la cocina "Son muy inmaduros"

"Por favor. Sabes eso desde el primer día y aún sigues saliendo con Emmett" se burló Alice. Me reí, era muy cierto.

La cocina de Alice era como la de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Ni siquiera la usa muy a menudo, pero piensa que la imagen es importante. Caminando a través de la cocina, cogió una manopla del poyete y abrió el horno.

"Vale" dijo a través del humo "Unos pocos minutos más y el pan estará listo. Voy a aliñar la ensalada"

"Te ayudaré" dije. Rosalie se quedó al lado y nos observó. Ella no era nada buena para la cocina. La última vez que intentó asar algo, terminó casi incendiando la casa. Desde entonces, ya les guarda rencor a las cocinas. Emmett está totalmente de acuerdo con ello; adora la comida basura, pero Rosalie es más de comer en restaurantes.

"¿Estás muy feliz de que haya vuelto verdad?" me preguntó Alice cuando volcó un plato de tomates en la ensalada "Tienes esa carita radiante de felicidad"

Me reí "_Estoy_ increíblemente feliz pero estás exagerando"

Rosalie se rió por lo bajo "Oh créeme- Alice _no_ está exagerando"

Rodé los ojos a mis mejores amigas. Las adoraba pero sus burlas siempre hacían que me avergonzara horriblemente.

"¡Vale chicos! ¡Pongan la mesa!" gritó Alice tan pronto como terminamos de echar en la ensalada las especias italianas. Entonces un par de familiares brazos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

"Hey" susurró en mi oído y me giró para chocar sus labios contra los míos febrilmente. Miré alrededor y vi que no había nadie en la cocina así que le devolví el beso, echando mis brazos por encima de su cuello mientras me sentaba en el poyete…

Alguien silbó. Emmett, creo.

"¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso en la cocina!" escuché decir a Alice de fondo, soltando mis brazos del cuello de Edward "¿Puedes mantener tus manos fuera de ella durante diez minutos, Edward?"

"No nos hemos visto en tres semanas" me quejé, bajándome de la encimera. Emmett se rió suavemente cuando Edward suspiró y besó mi pelo, aún apretándome contra él.

"Más tarde" susurró.

Asentí felizmente "Más tarde entonces"

Entonces los seguimos hacia el comedor y me senté en el asiento entre Edward y Alice. La tabla estaba llena de distintos platos, desde italianos, hasta mexicanos.

"¿Es día de Acción de Gracias?" Jasper se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miró a la comida que había delante de él.

"No" Se rió Alice "Sólo que me metí demasiado en la cocina estos días. ¿Y cómo va el Club Emmett? ¿Cuándo es la gran noche de la reapertura?"

Emmett masticó un trozo de pata de pollo "El próximo viernes. Chicos, os encantará el sitio. ¡Parece muy riguroso! Le añadí incluso una sección VIP para vosotros chicos."

"Wow. Ahora me siento importante" Edward dijo sarcásticamente. Jasper se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Y qué hay sobre ti, hermanito? ¿Cuándo empiezas esa cosa de ser doctor?"

Edward gimió "No es "esa cosa de ser doctor", Emmett. Se llama ser interno"

"Sí, sí… lo que sea. ¿Pero cuándo empiezas?"

"El próximo lunes"

"¿Y tienes que llevar la bata blanca y todo eso como papá?"

"Sí, Emmett" Edward le respondió cortante.

"¡Fantástico!" Emmett le enseñó el pulgar hacia arriba y Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Y Alice… ¿Mañana te vas a Londres?" pregunté.

Sonrió con su sonrisa angelical "Síp, mis ropas van a ser presentadas en un show de moda. Yo sólo espero que las modelos no lo estropeen como la última vez. ¿Puedes creer que Rachel Hasting casi se cae del escenario? Gracias a Dios que no lo hizo sino ya podía despedirse de su carrera"

"¿Vas a coger un taxi o quieres que te lleve yo?" preguntó Jasper.

"Cogeré un taxi. No has podido dormir mucho últimamente."

"Y Dios nos prohíbe saber por qué" Emmett se rió por lo bajo mientras el calor subía por las mejillas de Alice.

"No por _eso_, tonto. Jazz ha estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto" Alice lo miró.

"Claro. Eso es lo que quieres que pensemos" le guiñó.

La cena continuó. Emmett continuó siendo observado por Rosalie o Alice mientras que Jasper, Edward y yo nos reíamos cada vez que decía algo sin querer para molestar a las chicas. Era como en el instituto- nada había cambiado mucho. Claro, todos habíamos madurado, pero aún teníamos el lado infantil con el que estábamos felices de conservar. Es difícil ser un adulto todo el tiempo; algunas veces, actuar como adolescentes nos daba un descanso del mundo real, y un descanso era algo que todos nosotros realmente podemos utilizar.

Entonces pillé a Edward mirándome.

"¿Qué?" le señalicé con la boca.

"Nada" contestó, sonriendo mientras me cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa "Sólo que es genial estar de vuelta"

* * *

Heyy chicas y chicoss!!!!

Sii me tarde demasiado... mil sorrys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero ya termine los examenes de acceso a la uni y mis amigos me raptaron jajajajaja asique no pude hacer mucho esta semana... pero aqui estoy! con actualizacion de la secuela!

He de decir.. que estoy IMPRESIONADA, SHOCKEADA, BOQUIABIERTA... y todos los adjetivos que connoten ese significado.... OMG 159 reviews?????? en el 1º cap??? NO LO PUEDO CREER en serio.. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy super emocionadaa!!!!!!! ojala todos los caps fueran así!!! en serio que se los agradecería muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisimo.... aun estoy que no me lo creo... SOIS LOS MEJORES! no tened duda de ello!!! esper que este cap.. y todos los demás sean igual de efectivos.... entonces es que os monto un altar a cada uno de vosotros.. en serio... un regalo o algo... una imagen, firmita o no se... pero en serio que lo hare como todos los caps sigan así.. AHH K EMOCION!

Por otro ladoo!!! EL CONCURSO TERMINÓ ANOCHE. Pronto diré el ganador y daré los regalos de participacion a todos los que lo hicieron. Me preguntaron si se podían leer los oneshots que se enviaban... o al menos el que ganara, yo ya me pondré en contacto con las participantes y la que gane que lo suba a su cuenta FF y ya os doy el link. Tengo muuchisimas ganas de continuar con Corazón compartido... y ya que casi tenemos ganador... sera posible... ^^ jajajaja

Bueno chicass y chicooooooooooooosss! me despidooo! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pido disculpas si se me olvida contestar algún review de los anónimos.. ya que los demás si los contesto al mismo tiempo que los envían... muchas gracias de nuevo chicas.. espero poder llevarme otra sorpresa en este cap. De verdad.. me emocionaría muchisimo mas saber que todos esos reviews serán en cada cap... en serio...

Un besitoooooo!!!

Yuliss


	3. Primer día

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo tres: Primer día**

_Edward Cullen_

Hoy era mi primer día como estudiante interno en el hospital.

Anoche no pude dormir nada de nada. Es decir, ¿Cómo podría? Este era mi primer paso en el campo de la medicina; ya interactuando con los pacientes en vez de esconder las narices en los libros de texto o hablar con los animales de laboratorio. Sí, estaba emocionado. Pero la emoción estaba superpuesta por algo más…

Miedo.

_¡Contrólate Cullen! No es como si te fueran a pedir que operaras a un niño que se esté muriendo. De hecho, probablemente no estarás haciendo nada excepto por ver cómo trabaja el doctor. _Por supuesto, intentaba pensar en ello porque era la verdad. Ya era lo suficientemente afortunado de que me aceptaran en este nuevo programa y no debería hacer florecer mis esperanzas pensando que iba a _hacer_ algo ya que solamente sería un interno, y especialmente en el primer día. La única cosa que podía desear ahora mismo era que no fracasara en este curso.

La alarma del despertador sonó, interrumpiendo el tren de mis pensamientos. Bella se desperezó y se frotó los ojos, sonriendo cuando me encontró mirándola.

"Buenos días" dijo.

Toqué sus sonrosadas mejillas "Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?"

Ella sonrió otra vez de la misma forma angelical y cálida mientras me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos "Excelente. No he podido tener una buena noche de sueño desde hace dos semanas"

Me reí. Ya que me había tirado despierto toda la noche, pude oír casi todo de lo que Bella murmuró en sus sueños. Murmuró mi nombre muchas veces —lo que yo disfruté muchísimo— y dijo algo de "Canadá no". Me pregunto si habrá vuelto a soñar que me iba otra vez.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, notando mi preocupación.

Sacudí mi cabeza, riendo entre dientes "Nada"

Me entrecerró los ojos, pero lo dejó ir. Parecía que estaba pensando algo para ella misma. Entonces sus ojos brillaron cuando exclamó "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo olvidé totalmente! Es tu primer día en el hospital"

Me reí de su entusiasmo; sonó incluso más emocionada de lo que yo estaba. Acercándomela, descansé mi mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella estaba perfilando mi brazo con sus dedos ¿Cómo era eso de que aún tuviera esa sensación de cosquilleo cuando sea que me tocara?

"Vale" dijo abruptamente, "Hora del desayuno. Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme contigo en la cama todo el día, no puedo dejar que llegues tarde. Iré a hacer algo de comer"

Por muy tentador que sonara un desayuno casero después de tres semanas comiendo fuera, fruncí el ceño "¿Estás segura de que no quieres volverte a dormir? Aún es muy temprano y siempre puedo coger algo para desayunar de camino allí"

Rodó sus ojos "Ya estoy despierta Edward. Pero por supuesto… si prefieres comer fuera, lo entiendo" se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Cayendo en la cuenta de su malentendido, llevé mi mano a su mejilla para asegurarme de que supiera la sinceridad que había tras mis palabras "Solamente estaba preocupado porque no hubieras dormido suficiente. Pero si tú piensas que tu cuerpo está bien, me encantaría que desayunáramos juntos."

Sonrió "Vale" Entonces saltó de la cama animadamente y se paró en la puerta para sonreírme mientras salía.

"Te veo fuera, _Doctor_ Cullen"

Gemí "Bella…" ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la gente me llamara así. Emmett se burlaba de mí constantemente con eso, soltando chistes malos siempre que me ve, como "¿Tienes una venda por ahí, _Doc_? Creo que me está sangrando el dedo" como dije, malo.

Bella se rió "Sí Edward, lo que tú digas"

Saqué una camisa de botones y un par de pantalones color kaki. Caminando hacia la cocina, me encontré a Bella horneando unos pancakes, tarareando para ella. Me eché contra el marco de la puerta y la observé con los brazos cruzados en el pecho; ella seguramente sabía cómo iluminar una mañana. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando cuando se giró para poner todos los platos en la mesa. Paró de tararear al instante y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"¿Qué?"

Me reí "Nada. Sólo estoy disfrutando de la vista y la música" eso la hizo sonrojarse en una tonalidad de rojo escarlata más profundo. Riendo, agarré los platos que tenía en las manos y los puse en la mesa. Ella alcanzó el mueble y cogió dos vasos para llenarlos de zumo de naranja.

El desayuno estaba servido.

Esta era una de las cosas que me encantaban de ella —a diferencia de muchas de las otras chicas con las que salí, ella no necesitaba salir a comer a un restaurante extravagante para estar complacida.

Entonces mi móvil sonó. Lo respondí sin siquiera mirar en la pantalla quien era porque tenía un gran presentimiento de saber quién podía ser.

"¡Hey Doctor E. C!" la alta y grave voz de Emmett se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Rechinando los dientes, le gruñí "Te dije que no me llamaras así"

Se rió otra vez "Tío, es inevitable. Ves, Papa es Dr. Cullen. Y si te llamo a _ti_ Dr. Cullen ¿Ves cómo puede ser algo confuso? Además, Dr. E.C te pega. ¿No crees, hermanito?"

_No pierdas los nervios. No pierdas los nervios…_ Respirando hondo, abrí el puño que tenía a mi lado. Esta llamada era esperada; Emmett había estado contando chistes de mí al querer ser médico desde que me gradué en el instituto. He de decir que después de que averiguara lo de mi aceptación en el programa de estudiante interno, fue mucho peor. Así que, como he dicho, esta llamada era esperada.

Lo que no me esperé era lo frustrado que me iría a poner. Porque después de todo, un tío tienes sus límites, y Emmett me estaba sacando de quicio.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites?" dije de forma corta, desesperado por colgar el teléfono.

Se rió "Sólo quería desearte buena suerte. Serás un as en esto, hermano"

Huh. Eso en verdad sonó sincero viniendo de Emmett. No, _especialmente_ viniendo de Emmett.

"¿Gracias?" dije, un poco inseguro.

"¿_Emmett?_" escuché a Rosalie llamar desde la otra parte de la línea.

"¡Ya voy nena! Bueno, hasta luego, tío. Le voy a hacer a Rosalie el desayuno"

Eso me hizo reír "¿Estás de coña? Creí que E-man y el delantal no sintonizaban bien" lo cité, cuando mencionó ese comentario hace unas semanas cuando Rosalie le intentaba decir que tomara algunas clases de cocina con ella, así podrían comer comida casera en vez de pedir de fuera todo el tiempo.

Suspiró "Sintonizamos si Rosalie es la que lo pide. Me dijo que si le hacía el desayuno perfecto, se pensaría el que deje el rollo ese de las clases de cocina"

Me reí por lo bajo "Déjame adivinar… ¿ya has comprado comida de afuera y lo has puesto en platos para hacer como que lo has hecho tú?"

"Me conoces bien, hermanito"

Sacudí la cabeza, suspiré "Estás muerto, Emmett. Rosalie no es estúpida"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" dijo, sonando indefenso. Entonces gritó "¡Tío! Aquí viene ¡Adiós!" y me colgó.

"¿Todo está bien?" Bella preguntó dulcemente mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de mí.

Le sonreí "Todo está genial. A Emmett probablemente lo estén regañando mientras estamos hablando"

Se rió "Vaya hermano que eres. Pareces divertido de que esté en problemas"

Le sonreí. Entonces, echándole un vistazo a uno de los pancakes que tenía enfrente, mi boca se hizo agua. Claro, he tenido pancakes a lo largo de este viaje de 3 semanas, pero no eran nada comparados con los que Bella hacía. Me dijo innumerables veces que estoy completamente predispuesto desde que compró el mix de Wal-Mart, pero incluso así, los suyos siempre sabían mucho mejor que cualquier otro pancake que haya probado. ¿Era el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ella lo que hacía tan bueno y tan perfecto todo lo que hace? Quizás.

"Y… ¿No estás para nada nervioso?" me preguntó vacilando.

Tragué saliva "Sí. Un poco" debería haberle dicho la verdad: estaba _muy_ nervioso. Pero no quería que supiera lo cobarde que era.

Ella alcanzó a tocar mi mano, acariciando la palma con sus dedo índice "Lo harás genial, Edward. Todo el mundo cree en ti. El hecho de que fuiste aceptado lo demuestra"

"Lo sé. Yo sólo no quiero echarlo todo a perder y decepcionar a todo el mundo" murmuré, bajando la mirada. Entonces sentí sus cálidas manos en ambas de mis mejillas; giró mi cabeza para aguantar su mirada contra la mía. Había fiereza en ella, algo que veía en sus ojos cuando sabía que estaba segura de algo.

"No lo harás. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en mi primer día de trabajo? Dijiste que tenía que creer en mí misma para lograr el éxito"

Me acordaba de haberle dicho eso. Pero en su caso es diferente, porque ella nació periodista. ¿Me vio a mí de igual manera a través de _sus_ ojos? ¿Realmente creía que había nacido para ser doctor?

Vi en su mirada la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sí, lo creía.

Bella había sido siempre comprensiva en mis años de universidad. No tenía tanto tiempo libre como un estudiante normal universitario ya que mi carrera estaba mucho más llena de exámenes y clases cada simple día, pero ella no se quejó ni una sola vez. Me dijo que lo entendía y que estaba orgullosa de mí al estar tan centrado en el tema todo el tiempo.

Bueno, _la mayoría_ del tiempo. Era difícil estar centrado cuando me besaba- incluso aunque fuera un leve beso en las mejillas- o me tocaba en medio de mi estudio, porque entonces, mi mente se llenaría de pensamientos sobre su cálida piel, su esencia adictiva… de pensamientos de _ella_. Eso realmente no dejaba demasiado espacio para las demás cosas.

Ella no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

"Gracias" sonreí.

Me sonrió "Esto no es normal ¿verdad? Normalmente ¿no debería ser yo la que esté aquí preocupada mientras tú haces todo eso de tranquilizarme y calmarme?" entonces sus ojos se volvieron serios. Sin ningún rastro de humor.

"Pero me gusta. Es bueno tener un cambio por una vez. Tú ya me has dado mucho… siempre has estado ahí para mí. También quiero hacer lo mismo por ti"

Caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa para sentarse en mi regazo, con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Su aliento sobre mi rostro era placentero.

"No. Estoy. De. Acuerdo" susurró. Entonces su boca se movió contra la mía mientras yo movía una de mis manos a su nuca y la otra alrededor de su cintura. Mi respuesta a su beso fue impaciente. Ella sonrió levemente y continuamos besándonos hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza, fue difícil ignorar el reloj que estaba colgado a mitad de la cocina. Notando mi mirada, ella suspiró.

"Te tienes que ir"

"Volveré para cenar" le prometí, acariciando su mejilla. Ella saltó de mi regazo –a regañadientes, esperé- y me abrazó, deseándome buena suerte. Con un último beso, salí de casa con la mente llena de preguntas mientras pensaba qué era lo que el mundo exterior me depararía.

El hospital estaba al pasar la parte más ajetreada de la ciudad. Incluso aunque no estuviera muy lejos, el viaje tomó casi una hora debido al tráfico que había. Era torturador- me encantaba la velocidad que mi Volvo proporcionaba. Y estando atrapado ahí, yendo quizás a 5 millas por hora con una bandada de pitidos, era como darme una pelota de baloncesto y decirme que no podía disparar.

Un descapotable rojo y brillante se paró a mi lado cuando esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Fuerte, una música hip-hop se oía a través del estéreo y las chicas sentadas en el coche se reían mientras miraban en mi dirección. Echando una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo adiviné que no podrían tener más de 18 o 19 años.

Adolescentes, tuve un escalofrío. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente cuando estuve en el instituto.

Finalmente la luz cambió. Viendo como se clareaba el tráfico ya que me dirigía a la zona de la ciudad menos concurrida, continué. No tuve ningún problema con encontrar la dirección ya que me acordaba de haber venido aquí hace un par de años para un trabajo del colegio. Había escuchado que el hospital se había renovado y que estaban pensando en ampliarlo para tener más habitaciones para los pacientes.

_Deja de ser un cobarde, Cullen_. Me regañé a mí mismo silenciosamente mientras aparcaba el coche. Comprobando si tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la bolsa, caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada. No quería causar una mala impresión llegando tarde. Me dijeron que tenía que ir a la tercera planta para ver a un tal Dr. Gerald Larkin, que era el jefe del departamento de pediatría.

Había una enfermera de mediana edad en la mesa de recepción cuando salí del ascensor. Estaba hablando con un doctor, el cual estaba echado informalmente contra el mostrador.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, señor?" me sonrió educadamente cuando se percató de mi presencia.

"Sí, estoy aquí para ver al Dr. Larkin"

El doctor de pelo canoso giró su cabeza hacia mí para sonreírme. "Ése soy yo. Tú debes ser el señor Cullen"

Extendí mi mano "Es un placer conocerlo"

Su agarre era firme mientras me contestaba en un tono amigable "Muy acertado. ¿Por qué no te enseño todo el lugar, Edward?"

"Por supuesto. Gracias, Dr. Larkin"

Se rió entre dientes "Por favor. Sólo Gerald"

Luego bajamos el pasillo mientras él me daba un rápido tour por el hospital. Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los doctores que pasamos estaban en sus tardíos treinta o cuarenta. Pero la mayoría de las enfermeras eran jóvenes. Me sonreían y susurraban entre ellas cuando las pasábamos. Escuché al Dr. Larkin… quiero decir, _Gerald_, reír.

"Y Edward, ¿Tienes novia?" preguntó conversador.

"Sí señor" sonreí.

Se rió otra vez "Bien. Aunque las enfermeras van a estar bastante decepcionadas. Van a tener muchas dificultades para concentrarse en su trabajo contigo por ahí"

Me reí, sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzado.

"Mi oficina" anunció cuando volvimos a la tercera planta. Era muy similar al de mi padre Carlisle, pero en vez de tener una vista al océano, tenía una repleta de edificio de la ajetreada ciudad. Me hizo una indicación para que me sentara en la silla.

"He leído las recomendaciones que tus profesores me enviaron. Estaban muy sobrecogidos contigo. Trabajador, inteligente, con las cosas claras… prácticamente usaron todas las palabras del Thesaurus **(N/T: Thesaurus: ****La palabra tesauro, derivado del neo latín que significa _tesoro_, se refiere a listado de palabras o términos empleados para representar conceptos. El término proviene del latín _thesaurus_, el cual tiene su origen del griego clásico θησαυρός (thesauros), _almacén_, _tesorería_. Como neologismo del latín es acuñado a principios de la década de 1820.)" **Bromeó "Tus notas son impresionantes. Sobresalientes en cada clase. Es muy raro ver gente con tu talento estos días. Supe directamente que estabas más que preparado para el programa"

"Gracias por aceptarme. Es un honor"

"Ahora, creo que debería dejar claro esto de antemano…"

_Aquí viene el discurso de "Si la pifias, vas a tener tu culo fuera de aquí, así que mejor tómatelo en serio" _Bueno, quizás no con esas palabras, pero con las mismas intenciones.

Pero él no dijo eso.

"No soy tu profesor. No quiero que te sientas en nada presionado conmigo. No tengas miedo de preguntar o expresar tus opiniones; todo eso forma parte del aprendizaje, mi chico" sonrió con una amable y genuina sonrisa. "Y esa es tu mesa, a todo esto."

Señaló una mesa similar a la suya cerca de la pared con un ordenador encima.

"Eh…" tartamudeé "Gracias"

Se rió "Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Edward"

Hubo un golpe en la puerta antes de que pudiera contestar. Entró una guapa y rubia enfermera que parecía tener más o menos mi edad. Alzó las cejas cuando me vio, entonces le echó a Gerald una mirada curiosa.

"Ah, Tanya, este es Edward Cullen- nuestro nuevo interno. Edward esta es…"

"Tanya Denali" extendió su mano con una sonrisa "Dios… las otras tenían razón" me guiñó.

Sintiéndome confundido, me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se rió y dejó los documentos que traía en las manos en la mesa.

"Doc, el señor Hidalgo está al teléfono. Dijo que no te pudo alcanzar hasta aquí, así que llamó a recepción"

El Dr. Gerald suspiró "Pobre hombre. Bueno, iba a enseñarle a Edward la zona infantil…"

"Yo no tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo. Estaré encantada de enseñársela" se ofreció voluntaria entusiasmadamente.

"Gracias, Tanya. Oh, no te olvides de darle los impresos para que los rellene" entonces salió por la puerta, dejándome con esta mujer que aún me estaba estudiando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Esto… probablemente deberíamos ir yéndonos"

Concordé y la seguí al salir de la habitación.

"¿Vives en L.A.?" preguntó mientras bajábamos el pasillo. Estaba intentando crear una pequeña charla, completamente sin estar molesta por mi falta de conversación. Normalmente no era tan callado- debían ser los nervios.

Asentí "Sí"

"Gerald dijo que estudiaste en Stanford. Impresionante"

"No es para tanto" me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió.

Paramos en la mesa de recepción. Me dio unos cuantos papeles que retiró del cajón y me pidió que los rellenara. Había otras enfermeras allí también; con las cejas arqueadas cuando me vieron caminando al lado de Tanya. Ella amablemente se excusó para ir a la oficina de enfermeras a coger algunas cosas, la cual estaba convenientemente localizada al lado de la mesa de recepción para que pudiera escuchar la conversación.

"Súper. Bueno" una mujer de pelo oscuro, que parecía estar en sus tardíos veintes y sus tempranos treinta, le dijo a Tanya con una risa tonta.

"Y esa _voz_" otra mujer suspiró.

"¿Sabes si es soltero?"

Tanya se rió "No lo sé. Ve y pregúntale tú misma. Pero apuesto a que no- los chicos tan buenorros como él siempre están pillados"

La otra chica se rió tontamente "¿Buenorro? Riley estaría celoso de escucharte flirtear con otro"

"No estoy flirteando con él. Yo estoy cien por cien pillada. Y sólo porque tenga novio, no significa que no pueda _ver_. Riley apreciaría mi buen gusto"

Las otras enfermeras se rieron.

_Así que ella tenía novio_, pensé para mí con alivio. Y parecía estar muy comprometida con ese tipo, Riley, lo que era bueno, ya que sería extraño trabajar alrededor de alguien que esté interesado en ti cuando tu estas completamente enamorado de otra persona.

"¿Ya has terminado Edward?" preguntó.

"Sí, he terminado" le devolví el taco de hojas. La otra mujer, la del pelo oscuro, las cogió de ella y las dejó en un portafolio después de enviarme una sonrisa. Tanya rodó los ojos y me guió hacia las habitaciones de los niños.

"Así que adivino que escuchaste todo eso que dijimos ¿eh?" dijo cuando ya estábamos lejos de que nadie nos escuchara. La miré y vi que estaba ruborizada.

No vi la necesidad de mentir. Después de todo, ella sacó el tema primero ¿no?

"Sí" admití de mala gana.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y suspiró "lo siento mucho Edward. No fue muy profesional por nuestra parte. Te prometo que le pediré a las otras que paren"

Sonó sincera. Me sentí culpable por haberme agrupado con las otras mareadas enfermeras hace un rato. Quizás solamente estaba… siendo generosa ayudando a los nuevos.

"Gracias Tanya" dije.

Ella asintió sin una palabra. Entramos al ascensor y subimos a la sexta planta. Había una diminuta guardería en la intersección de todos los pasillos, pero nadie estaba jugando en ella. Estaba inesperadamente silencioso. No como en las otras partes del hospital, que contenían al menos _algún_ tipo de ruido como las conversaciones entre la gente y los pitidos de las maquinas, estaba absolutamente sin ningún ruido.

"La mayoría de esos niños están aquí temporalmente, unas pocas semanas como mucho" susurró Tana mientras bajábamos el pasillo "Pero algunos de ellos han estado aquí por bastantes meses debido a heridas más serias"

Muchas de las cortinas de las habitaciones estaban echadas; los ojos de los niños paseaban con curiosidad por nosotros mientras nos observaban al pasar por sus habitaciones. Algunos de los niños estaban con sus padres, otros jugaban a juegos de mesa con las enfermeras… y otros estaban tumbados exhaustos en sus camas. Era sobrecogedor ver la envidia en sus ojos, de ver lo mucho que les quedaba para que caminaran libremente como nosotros otra vez, en vez de estar atrapados en esa habitación.

Paramos en la última puerta del pasillo. Tanya pegó suavemente en la puerta y echó una ojeada para ver si el niño estaba dormido, supongo… Estuve un poco sorprendido de encontrar al Dr. Larkin al otro lado de la puerta, hablando con una pequeña niña en la cama.

"¿Doctor Larkin?" susurró Tanya.

"Oh Tanya. Aly dice que tiene hambre. ¿Llamarías a Natasha para que le traiga algo de comer?"

"Claro" contestó rápidamente "Iré a por algo de comida, Aly"

No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. ¿Sigo a Tanya? ¿O debería esperar afuera? Pero mi indecisión no duró mucho ya que la chica se percató de mí en su puerta y preguntó "¿Quién es, Gerald?"

Él giró su cabeza y sonrió cuando me vio "No te había visto Edward ¿Por qué no entras? A Aly le encanta conocer gente"

Cautelosamente, entré en la habitación, sonriendo suavemente en dirección de la chica. Era una niña preciosa, de cinco o seis años, quizás. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristal y tenía un oscuro y negro pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Estaba sentada contra el cabezal de la cama, con las manos en el regazo.

"Hola" le dije mientras me arrodillaba al lado de su cama.

"Hola" sonrió, con hoyuelos en sus angelicales mejillas. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Edward" extendí mi mano "Tú eres Aly ¿Cierto?"

Ella sonrió "Mi nombre real es Alice. Pero todo el mundo me llama Aly"

"Es un placer conocerte Aly. Es muy bonito nombre. Sabes, yo tengo una hermana que se llama Alice"

La sonrisa que creció en su rostro se hizo más amplia. "¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Tiene más o menos mi edad. Tiene pelo negro, como tú, pero ella tiene ojos marrones. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?"

Ella gritó "Me encantan los secretos"

Me reí "Creo que un día serás más alta que ella. Alice es muy bajita" susurré.

Ella se rió tontamente "¡Guay!"

El Dr. Larkin se aclaró la garganta "Umm… ¿Edward? ¿Te importaría quedarte con Aly unos minutos? Voy a mirar su historial, volveré en un momento."

"Por supuesto que no" le guiñé a Aly. El doctor sin llamar mucho la atención cerró la puerta tras él y me senté en su asiento al lado de la cama de Aly.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Edward?" preguntó.

"Veintidós"

Se rió "Eso es muy mayor"

Pretendí parecer horrorizado. Cruzando los brazos enfrente de mi pecho le arqueé una ceja "¿Mayor?"

Ella rodó los ojos "Vale… no muy, muy mayor como Gerald. Pero eres mayor que yo, y no eres un niño. Así que eso te hace mayor. Todos los adultos lo son"

Sonreí ante su lógica, sonaba muy… inocente. No como los otros chicos que vi antes de llegar a su habitación, ella era optimista. No tenía una cansada y aburrida mirada sin vida en sus ojos; estaba llena de algo enteramente diferente. Esperanza.

"Y ahora que ya has terminado todas las burlas al hombre mayor" bromeé "Dime cuántos años tienes _tú_"

Ella levantó cinco dedos "Tengo _estos_ años"

Burlonamente conté todos sus dedos "Uno… dos… siete…"

"¡Hey! ¡El siete no va después del dos!"

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gerald volvió. Ni siquiera lo noté entrar al principio hasta que se rió de la broma que le hice a Aly. Una enfermera lo seguía y traía una cesta de frutas; se excusó con un rubor en su rostro para dejar la comida enfrente de la cama de Aly

"¿Volverás mañana?" preguntó Aly con las cejas llenas de esperanza mientras alcanzaba mi mano.

Apretando su mano, toqué su mejilla con la otra mano "Volveré mañana. Te lo prometo"

"Vale. Adiós Edward"

"Adiós Aly"

Gerald cerró la puerta silenciosamente mientras salíamos. Después de escribir algo en su libreta que llevaba en la mano y ponerla en frente de la habitación, puso su mano en mi hombro "Realmente le gustas. Aly no suele hablar mucho. Estaba un poco impresionado de verla tan sociable contigo"

Me reí silenciosamente "Me alegro"

"Éste es un buen comienzo Edward. Este va a ser un semestre interesante para ti"

Después de hablar con Alym me di cuenta de que esto era lo que había estado anhelando desde que tomé la decisión de ser médico. Quería hacer una vida mejor a los niños que necesitaban mi ayuda. Quizás no podría medicarlos por el momento, pero si los podía hacer más felices, hacer del hospital un lugar menos depresivo para ellos ¿No sería suficiente por ahora?

"Creo que tiene razón Gerald" murmuré "Este va a ser un semestre muy interesante"

* * *

Heyy chicas y chicoss!!!!

Ahhhh... si lo se... MATENME... tienen permiso... pero hoy me dije... DE HOY NO PASA! y mirenme... a las 00:51, ahora 52.. actualizando... acabo de terminar de pasar al ordenador el capítulo... pfff.. pfff... pero bueno... aqui estoy jajajaja

Prometo... que mañana hay actualizacion de Making, ya tng el cap a mas de la mitad... sin pasar a ordenador... pero bueno... con making intentaré ir mas rapido a partir de ahora... con este fic... es que no quiero ir muy rapido tampoco... por el mero hecho de que no esta terminado y la autora tarda un poco... por lo que no me conviene ponerme a la misma par que ella... espero que podais comprender...

Pero bueno.. ya si que si.. a lo que vamos... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW QUE ADORABLE ALY! verdad que es adorable????? es la parte del fic que mas me gusto... jjjajaja quitando la escenita de Tanya con las enfermeras... jajajaajajajaj cualquiera de nosotras hubiera reaccionado igual jajajaajaj o no? porque yo si lo hubiera hecho... xD

Ademas.... MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS INFINITASSSSSSSS GRACIASSS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! Soiss geniales!!!! jajaja me estoy acordando de un review... ayyy eso fue un golpe bajo.. xD me dijeron.. "Amo tu fic... pero si todos los lectores somos tan geniales... porque te tardas tanto?" xD jajajaj pues si.. tooodos sois geniales.. por el mero hecho de que me esperais hasta que actualice.. de que os quejais mas o menos... pero sois comprensivos.. y sois geniales porque.. hay cada review que me emociona! así que chcas...y chicos... no dejen de enviarme review... los leo todos y cada uno y la verdad los disfruto muchísimo de veras... no hay nada que me cause más alegria que ver toda mi bandeja de entrada llena de reviews...

Las que escriban y tengan fic.. me comprenderan... y ademas.. no se tarda nada en dejar un mini review! no ace falta que sean rr largos para que lleguen a emocionarme... hay algunos cortos que son de los mas lindos! así que ya saben... sigo super emocionada porque en el 2º cap... pasaron los 100.... lo conseguiremos en este? OJALA QUE SI... **si logramos superar la cantidad de reviews del 2º cap... os prometo... traer el proximo cap... muy muy muy pronto..**

Que dicen chicas?.... lo intentamos?...

espero sus reviewss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besitosssssssssss

Yuliss


	4. ¿Problemas con el jefe nuevo?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuatro: ¿Problemas con el jefe nuevo?**

_Bella Swan_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Edward empezó en el hospital.

Yo realmente era feliz viéndolo disfrutar. Me acuerdo de ver ese brillo en su cara cuando llegó de su primer día; me elevó del suelo, extasiado.

"¡Aquí está mi preciosa novia!" se rió y empezó a girarme en círculos.

"¡Whoa! ¡Bájame!" grité, medio riendo con él. Ignoró mi petición y continuó girándonos. Me agarré a sus hombros, con miedo de que me tirara. Pero mi miedo era estúpido; debería saber ya que él nunca me dejaría caer.

Me dejó dulcemente en el sofá, con su cuerpo presionando el mío. Mis brazos aún estaban alrededor de su cuello, por lo que me pesaba el pecho cuando jadeaba.

"Tomo… eso como… que fue bien… hoy" dije sin aliento.

Se rió "Sí. El Doctor Larkin es un hombre agradable, me enseñó todo aquello y eso. Incluso tuve la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de los niños que estaban en el hospital"

Vi con una sonrisa en mi cara que el brillo de su rostro se pronunció más. No había visto a Edward así en mucho tiempo. No desde nuestro último torneo de baloncesto en el último curso de instituto. Lo miré, sin hablar pero sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi dedo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, con la curiosidad emanando de su voz.

"Nada" dije dulcemente, dejando caer mi mano y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos "Sólo que no te había visto así de emocionado por algo en bastante tiempo"

Sonrió tímidamente "Bueno, no la cagué y ellos no me echaron del programa. Es algo por lo que estar feliz"

Apretando mi agarre mi voz sonó un poco a la defensiva "Por supuesto que no la cagaste. Tú eres bueno en todo."

Se rió; su risa era tan ligera como una pluma "No deberías estar tan segura de eso. Sólo es mi primer día"

"Estoy segura de ti" dije con confianza. Su mirada fue de repente intensa. Chocó sus labios con los míos fervientemente, una de sus manos me enmarcó la cara y la otra fue a mi pequeña espalda. Me elevé de manera que estuviera sentada en su regazo y enganché mis piernas a su cintura. Hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo, me acerqué más a él porque simplemente no podía obtener bastante de él, sin importar lo cerca que ya estuviéramos.

"He estado queriendo hacer esto todo el día" dijo sin aliento entre besos. "Te amo"

"Y yo te amo a _ti_" le dije, con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Isabella Swan" una de mis compañeras cuya mesa de trabajo estaba al lado de la mía, Tessa Mars, estaba moviendo su mano delante de mí mientras yo miraba ausentemente al infinito, recordando los dulces momentos con Edward hace una semana.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Me estabas llamando?" dije con una voz arrepentida.

"En verdad me estaba preguntando si habías entrado en coma o algo" bromeó "¿En qué estabas pensando? Te llamé como unas cinco veces para llamar tu atención."

"Nada" contesté abruptamente, con mi cara volviéndose de color rojo "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Te iba a preguntar si habías visto al Señor King. No ha venido a la oficina hoy"

No me había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que había sacado el tema, me giré hacia la oficina del señor King y la encontré vacía, tal y como ella me había dicho. Esto era inusual; Dalton King era el más trabajador de las personas adictas al trabajo que conocía. No se perdería un día de trabajo por _nada_.

El señor King empezó con _Media Today_ de cero cuando estaba en sus tempranos treinta y acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños cincuenta y seis hacía tres meses. No era exactamente el jefe con más paciencia del mundo, pero era un buen hombre. Pagaba buenos salarios, daba a sus empleados la correcta cantidad de vacaciones… nos dijo que odiaba a la gente que engañaba a alguien de esa forma, así que él nunca haría algo así. En conclusión, el señor King era alguien respetado en esta compañía. Claro, tendía a gritar a los empleados que cometían fallos descuidados, pero ¿Qué jefe no lo hacía?

"Esto _es_ anormal" murmuré.

"Lo sé. De hecho, creo que esto debería aparecer en portada de las noticias de hoy "_Dalton King se ha perdido un día de trabajo_" es muy chocante" dijo, con el tono aún burlón.

"Quizás venga en la tarde" dije.

"Sí quizás. Si lo hace, me va a matar si averigua que no he terminado el artículo del Senador Wellington. Mejor vuelvo al trabajo"

"Claro"

No tenía ninguna entrevista para hoy, pero tenía un montón de cosas incompletas, deseosas por ser terminadas. Tuve el culo pegado a la silla toda la mañana, pasando al ordenador la última lista de Bestsellers e intentando contactar con los autores para ver si estaban interesados en ser entrevistados.

Cuando empecé este trabajo por primera vez, pensé que sería bastante divertido. Pero se hacía más pesado conforme los días pasaban. Especialmente si ocurría que te encontraras con un autor que pensaba que él o ella eran "alguien" solo porque sus libros fueron votados uno de los mejores del mes. Este tipo de situaciones no ocurrían frecuentemente, la mayoría de autores que había encontrado eran muy amables. Pero hubo unos pocos que fueron… raros.

Después de ver a unos pocos de mis co-trabajadores irse a almorzar, decidí tomar un descanso yo también. Me estaba preparando para irme a algún lugar cercano cuando mi móvil sonó.

"¿Hola?" respondí.

"Hey Bella. Soy Jacob. Escucha… ¿Vais a hacer algo esta noche? Pensé que Leah y yo podríamos pasarnos y saludar. Oh, y para burlarnos de Edward en su primera semana también, por supuesto" se rió.

Sonreí "¡Sí! Venid. Y a lo de las burlas de Edward, Emmett ya te ganó el pasado lunes a las seis de la mañana"

"Maldición" dijo, sonando disgustado "Oh bueno. Os veo esta noche"

"Claro"

Sacudí la cabeza preocupada después de colgar el teléfono. Desde después de que nos graduáramos en el instituto, Edward y Jacob se convirtieron en amigos cercanos. Jacob se sentía como si le _debiera_ a Edward su aceptación en la universidad. Recuerdo ese día en nuestro último torneo de baloncesto, algunos seleccionadores estaban allí para observar la actuación de Edward. Le ofrecieron algunos puestos en sus equipos después de que ganáramos el campeonato estatal —otra vez— y vinieron de _grandes_ escuelas como Duke o Yale. Pero Edward amablemente los rechazó y les dijo que no iba a jugar al baloncesto en la universidad. Les sugirió que centraran su atención en Jacob, cuyo equipo había quedado segundo el año anterior. De todas formas, Jacob estaba más que agradecido con Edward. Me dijo que no tenía las aptitudes, pero después de que Edward les dijera a los seleccionadores, obtuvo aceptaciones de colegios con los que ni siquiera había soñado antes con ir.

Por supuesto, Edward modestamente dijo que no tuvo nada que ver con los logros de Jacob. Pero éste no se tragó nada de eso- él _insistió_ en que Edward fue la razón por la que había sido aceptado en Duke.

Y una amistad nació de ahí. Ya no había absolutamente ningún antagonismo entre ellos dos.

Leah, la novia de Jacob —bueno, prometida ahora— era una chica agradable. Tenía los pies en la tierra, honesta y no era demasiado habladora. Las cosas fueron de alguna manera extrañas entre nosotros cuando la conocimos ya que era una de las animadoras en Horizon High. Al principio, ella estaba convencida de que Jacob estaba pillado por mí en nuestros días de colegio. Pero después él le explicó que la principal razón por la que flirteaba conmigo era para sacar de quicio a Edward, y se volvió agradable.

"V ¿Estás lista?" la llamé.

"¡Sip! ¡Ya voy!"

--

--

Volvimos al trabajo después de una hora de descanso en el almuerzo. Teníamos una fecha límite hasta el jueves ya que el último número de la revista salía supuestamente la semana que venía, por eso nadie se escabullía del trabajo. Bueno, excepto Kendra Martins y Lindsay Helmes, las cuales eran de la clase de personas que sólo simulaban trabajar cuando el señor King estaba por aquí. Y asumiendo que hoy no vendría por el resto del día, extendieron su almuerzo y no volvieron a la oficina hasta las 3:30. Y no es que contribuyeran en el trabajo tampoco. Sólo hacían compras online —_compras online, _por el amor de dios— después de que volvieran con sus nuevos peinados de un salón de aquí cerca.

Caminé hacia el escritorio de Kendra; aún tenía los ojos clavados en el ordenador y estaba marcando el número de su tarjeta de crédito.

"¿Dónde están las fotos que tomamos con J.K Rowling hace dos semanas?" le pregunté.

Sonando irritada porque hubiera interrumpido su sesión de compras me soltó "¿Qué?"

"Las fotos. Con J.K Rowling"

Ella gruñó "No lo sé. Probablemente en algún lugar de mi escritorio"

Sintiéndome frenética, gemí de exasperación porque no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Kendra siempre se ofrecía voluntaria para ser la fotógrafa de los eventos importantes porque le tenía que demostrar que era mejor que todos los demás de su departamento al señor King. Pero la cosa es que nunca se lo tomaba en serio. Solo quería que se la viera bien a los ojos del jefe; ese era su principal objetivo.

"¿En algún lado de tu escritorio? ¿_Probablemente?_" le repetí sospechosamente "Kendra esas fotos son importantes. Los lectores _querrán_ una foto de la entrevista con J.K Rowling. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para nosotros concertar esa entrevista con ella?"

Ella me lanzó un disco y me soltó "Encontré tus preciosas imágenes. Buen día"

Después de mirarla con la boca abierta de incredulidad, me regresé a mi mesa. Inserté el CD en el ordenador para ver si me había dado los archivos correctos, y lo hizo, sorprendentemente.

"¿Harta de la pesada?" preguntó Tessa.

"De verdad. No entiendo porqué gente como ella merecen trabajar aquí. Hay otros fotógrafos fuera que matarían por su puesto"

Tessa suspiró "La vida no es justa, Bella. Recuerda eso"

Entonces comenzó un jaleo en unas mesas más abajo de la nuestra. Girando mi cabeza para ver qué era lo que pasaba, vi a un tío rubio, que aparentaba tener sobre mi edad, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del señor King. Pasó por al lado de mi mesa con una maleta en una mano, y una taza del Starbucks en la otra.

"¿Quién era _ese_?" preguntó Tessa, sonando impresionada.

Apareciendo de la nada, Vanessa contestó "Es el hijo más joven del señor King. Me acuerdo de haberlo visto una vez en una de las reuniones; me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo aquí."

Viendo a través del claro cristal de la oficina del señor King, observé como el hombre indagaba sobre las estanterías y los cajones de su padre. Entonces dio un portazo tras él con la puerta cuando emergió de la oficina para captar la atención de todos. Eso fue innecesario ya que ya tenía todos los pares de ojos de la habitación ya puestos en él. Nos sonrió y se quedó curiosamente embobado.

"Buenas tardes" dijo "Para todos aquellos que no me conozcan, soy Royce King, el hijo de Dalton King. Mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón anoche…"

Los murmullos comenzaron a mi alrededor. Yo estaba en shock también cuando nos soltó las noticias.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó "El doctor nos ha confirmado esta mañana que su vida no está en peligro. Sin embargo, por un tiempo, estará en casa recuperándose. Así que yo ocuparé su lugar por ahora."

De nuevo, exclamaciones llenaron la habitación. Escaneó el lugar y sus ojos se posaron en Kendra, la cual llevaba una mini falda y una chaqueta ajustada.

"Tú" dijo con el rostro inexpresivo "Tú serás mi nueva asistente"

"¿qué?" Michelle, que había sido la asistente del seño King por tanto tiempo que puedo recordar, preguntó incrédula "Con todo el debido respeto, el señor King _tiene_ una asistente. _Yo._"

Dándole a Michelle una mirada fría, la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Michelle, subiéndose las gafas de la nariz, se sorbió ésta y se estiró, manteniendo la cabeza alta.

"Señorita…"

"Anderson" terminó por él.

"Cierto. Mire, yo no soy mi padre. No me importa cómo se solían hacer las cosas aquí. _Yo estoy_ a cargo ahora y haremos las cosas a mi manera. Ahora, si no está de acuerdo con mi decisión, es libre de irse. Sino seguirás trabajando como editora, como antes."

Michelle, pareciendo estar en shock, sostuvo su respiración mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, el cual estaba temblanso, y le dio a Royce un lento asentimiento.

"¡Pero ella es fotógrafa!" salté.

Royce, el cual estaba de espaldas enfrente de mí hacía un rato, siguió el sonido de mi voz y sonrió cuando me vio. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. De repente, fui el centro de atención.

"¿Perdone?" preguntó, aún sonriendo torcidamente.

"Kendra es fotógrafa. No conoce el sistema de la compañía tan bien como lo hace Michelle"

Kendra, escuchando eso, lanzó una daga en mi dirección. Michelle, por otro lado, me gesticuló un "Gracias" en apreciación.

Genial. Ahí iba yo metiéndome en cosas que claramente no me conciernen.

"Entonces Kendra tiene un montón por aprender" dijo aún con sus ojos pegados a mi rostro. "No te importa enseñarle el oficio ¿No, señora Anderson?"

Michelle no contestó. Tomando su silencio como una aceptación, Royce sonrió.

"Genial. Ahora, quiero una copia del número de la semana que viene para mañana"

"¿Qué?" Dave Huang repitió, escéptico "No era hasta el jueves. No tenemos siquiera la…"

"Me gusta tener las cosas hechas con tiempo de sobra" Royce interrumpió impacientemente, sin molestarse en escuchar el resto "Lo veré en mi mesa mañana por la tarde, antes de que me vaya"

Entonces volvió a entrar a la oficina del señor Dalton —no, _su_ oficina— sin otra palabra. Tessa y yo nos miramos la una a la orta con ojos como platos. Este hombre era definitivamente alguien con el que no era fácil llevarse bien. Y pensar que va a sustituir al señor Dalton King…

Simplemente genial. Como si el trabajo que no fuera lo bastante duro ya sin él _haciéndolo_ aún más.

Ninguno de nosotros pudo irse hasta las seis de la noche. Los jefes de departamentos estaban frenéticos con la nueva fecha límite; Dave Huang parecía como si fuera a llorar si solo tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo.

Royce King se quedó en su oficina toda la tarde. Tenía su cuarto de baño personal allí, así que no tuvo que salir para nada ya que ya había dado las órdenes. Kendra, la cual estaba intentando lo mejor para impresionar a nuestro nuevo jefe, iría con excusas malas para ir a hablar con él. Me di cuenta de que tenía su chaqueta removida, revelando así su jersey de escote que iba a conjunto con la minifalda.

Huh. Así que _realmente_ estaba intentando impresionar a Royce King. No estaba sorprendida; las mujeres como ella no intentaban conseguir éxito trabajando duramente. Siempre elegían el modo fácil.

Tessa, V. y yo nos dirigimos hacia el parking. Hacía un frío irritante fuera; las carreteras estaban resbaladizas y la hierba estaba mojada por el rocío. Un escalofrío se me escapó cuando el viento golpeó duramente contra mi rostro, la única parte de mi cuerpo que estaba expuesta.

"Es sólo su primer día aquí y ya lo odio" dijo Tessa con la voz llena de disgusto "El buen señor lo odia también. Solo mirad el tiempo que hace"

Me reí; salió sonando más como un atragantamiento. Cada una nos despedimos de las otras y nos dirigimos a nuestros coches. Después de esperar a que la calefacción hiciera efecto, salí del parking y me dirigí a casa.

Una camioneta azul muy familiar estaba aparcada en nuestra entrada cuando llegué. La calefacción aún estaba encendida; era difícil ver quienes estaban allí ya que las ventanas estaban empañadas. Pero supe exactamente quién era el dueño de la camioneta. Cuando salí del coche, Leah y Jacob ya estaban en el porche, castañeando los dientes.

"¡Jake! ¡Leah! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Habéis estado esperando mucho?" pregunté culpablemente mientras pescaba mis llaves de mi bolso para abrir la puerta.

"No mucho" la voz de Jacob estaba temblorosa "Gracias a dios por la calefacción ¿verdad?" incluso bajo las circunstancias, aún estaba intentando hacer una broma.

Tan pronto como la cerradura hizo clic, Leah y Jacob entraron dentro deprisa, con los brazos alrededor del otro en busca de calidez. Entré en la cocina e hice algo de café; me miraron con aprecio cuando aparecí con tres tazas.

"Y… ¿Cómo habéis estado?" Jacob preguntó conversacionalmente.

"Igual que siempre, igual que siempre" me encogí de hombros.

Se rió "A eso, espero que no digas en serio que habéis llegado al estado de depresión"

Dando un grito ahogado, le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro "¡Yo no estoy deprimida!"

Leah se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza "Sí Bella. La última vez que vinimos, Edward estaba fuera y era como su tu estuvieras _físicamente_ aquí con nosotros. Pero emocionalmente, estabas en Canadá, también"

Me ruboricé. Qué patético.

Cambié el tema "¿Y cómo va tu tienda, Jake?"

Incluso aunque él había sido admitido en Duke, Jacob no terminó teniendo una carrera de baloncesto después de todo. Su equipo entró en la NBA, pero justo antes de su tercer partido de la temporada, su padre tuvo un ataque al corazón y tuvo que volverse a Cali. Ya que una de sus hermanas estaba teniendo un bebé y la otra estaba fuera del país, no tenía elección y tuvo que dejar el equipo y quedarse en Cali para cuidar a su padre.

No estaba arrepentido por ello. Dijo que el baloncesto era divertido en el instituto y universidad, pero después de ello se volvía una carrera… se volvió una obligación en vez de un hobby. Abrió una tienda de deportes al lado de un local de colegio y le sacó provecho. Claro, dijo que probablemente ganaría el doble de dinero de lo que ahora ganaba si se hubiera quedado en el equipo, pero la familia estaba antes.

Me sonrió "Un grupo de atletas locos vinieron el otro día y compraron docenas de los zapatos más caros en la tienda. Creo que estaban bebidos pero hey, si yo consigo el dinero, no me quejo"

Por supuesto que no le importaba. Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza y les pregunté si se querían quedar a comer algo de pizza. Los dos me respondieron con un emocionado "claro" y yo llamé a la pizzería más cercana, _Pizza Hut_. Justo después de que colgara el teléfono, escuché la cerradura hacer clic y me puse de pie.

"Huh. Si hubiera sabido que Jacob venía, habría comprado algo de comida para que no nos deje la nevera vacía y nos deje sin desayuno mañana. Otra vez"

Arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor "¡Edward!"

Se rió ante mi entusiasmo y puso su mano en mi pequeña espalda "Hey preciosa" entonces se estiró por encima de mi hombro y saludó a los invitados "Leah, Jacob"

"Hey Edward" Leah sonrió. Jacob gruñó.

"No vacío tu nevera. Voy a la despensa —que es donde tienes todos los Doritos y Lays" no había ni un deje de vergüenza o culpa en su tono. Me reí mientras Edward rodaba sus ojos, "Y a todo esto, te estás quedando sin salsa"

"Caramba… me preguntó por qué" Edward replicó sarcásticamente.

Jacob y Edward eran graciosos juntos. Incluso aunque eran buenos amigos, siempre estaban burlándose y diciendo cosas sarcásticas. No podían estar en la misma habitación sin soltar algún chiste el uno al otro. Pero me gustaban así; era como ver una comedia.

"¿Y cómo te fue el trabajo, _Doctor_ Cullen?" Jacob dijo desdeñosamente y entonces sonrió. Leah murmuró un _Oh dios_ por lo bajo y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas. Me abracé a él y él me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos después de besarme suavemente en los labios.

"Solo bien. Gracias. En verdad te confundí con alguien hoy en la tarde. Pero caminó hacia la máquina vendedora sin comprar nada, así que me figuré que no eras tú"

"Gracioso" Jacob dijo sarcásticamente.

Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Lo sé"

Entonces girándose hacia Leah y hacia mí al mismo tiempo, murmuraron "idiota" y rodaron sus ojos. Leah se rió.

Las pizzas llegaron en media hora. El chico de la pizza parecía sorprendido cuando nos dio nuestro montón de comida; murmuró algo que sonaba como "Imposible. Solo son cuatro" antes de irse. Lo que él no sabía era que no los apetitos de Jacob, Edward, y el mío no iba a quedar ninguna sobra. Imposible, como él había dicho.

Leah era la más fina de todos nosotros cuando comíamos. Ella masticaba su comida lentamente y actuaba como completamente una señorita. Yo, sin embargo, me sentía como un cerdo en comparación porque ya estaba en mi tercer trozo mientras que ella apenas acababa de acabar el primero.

Pusimos música mientras comíamos. Una canción de Linkin park empezó y Jacob y Edward comenzaron a cantar juntos. Jacob repiqueteando con las manos y todo eso.

"¿Y cuándo es la fecha, Leah?" le pregunté mientras ellos continuaban haciendo el tonto.

"Bueno, estamos pensando en el catorce. Es el número de la camiseta de Jacob y mi cumpleaños" ella contestó, sonando un poco avergonzada "Ridículo, ¿verdad?"

"No" le aseguré. "suena muy… significativo"

Se rió "Esa fue una manera muy agradable de ponerlo. ¿Y cuando os vais a casar tú y Edward? Habéis estado juntos una eternidad.

Me sonrojé y miré en la dirección de Edward. Aún estaba haciendo el tonto con Jake, demasiado preocupado para escuchar lo que Leah y yo estábamos hablando. Parecían estar en una profunda discusión sobre quién sería el equipo que ganaría este año.

"El tema ya ha salido casualmente un par de veces pero no vimos necesidad de acelerar las cosas. Especialmente cuando él acaba de empezar en el hospital y todo eso, es mejor para los dos apaciguar las cosas, ya sabes"

"Sí" concordó conmigo con un suave murmullo "Sé a lo que te refieres"

¿Una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de Leah? No era alguien que siempre insistía en detalles. Jacob, por el contrario, siempre quería la historia entera. La atracción del uno por el otro era un misterio para mí —Jacob siendo totalmente hablador, y Leah tan callada. Eran totalmente lo opuesto el uno del otro.

Se fueron a las diez y media ya que aún tenían un largo camino de regreso a casa. Dándonos cuenta de que Edward y yo teníamos ya la casa para nosotros solos, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y choqué mis labios apasionadamente contra los suyos.

Todos esos años que hemos estado juntos, cada beso, cada caricia aún era algo que apreciábamos. Incluso aunque Edward tuviera ahora la cosa del hospital, aún tomaba algunas clases en la universidad. Atareado. Siempre ocupado. Él esperaba poder graduarse un semestre antes que los otros, y yo estaba bastante segura de que lo haría con todos esos créditos que había estado ganando.

Me separé con el ceño fruncido, confusa.

"Hueles a gaseosa" noté.

Se rió y me despeinó "Alguien en la habitación de las enfermeras tropezó y adivina a quién le cayó la coca-cola encima" sonrió "Menos mal que iba de marrón. Así que… supongo que esa es una indirecta para que me duche"

"Vuelve rápido" susurré.

"Lo haré" Tocó mi mejilla y recorrió con sus dedos mi pelo. Mi corazón se aceleró; la forma a la que respondía a sus caricias era ridícula. Sólo una pequeña caricia y mi corazón ya estaba volando. Después de que desapareciera en el cuarto de baño, me tiré en el sofá, exhausta. La comodidad se sentía más lujosa que nunca. Cada simple parte de mi cuerpo estaba dañada; mis caderas, mis hombros… No me di cuenta de nada de esto hace un rato porque tenía la mente ocupada, pero ahora que Edward no estaba aquí para distraerme, el dolor me estaba absorbiendo.

Por mucho que quería esperar a Edward e irnos a dormir juntos, mis párpados se caían a casa segundo. _Oh bien. Quizás cerraré los ojos por unos pocos minutos. Me despertaré antes de que termine de ducharse…_

Entonces me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

Había sido un largo día en el hospital. Desde el segundo día en el hospital, Gerald me tuvo haciendo las revisiones diarias a los niños. Yo estaba más que contento, por supuesto, de que me saludaran con sus brillantes y optimistas sonrisas cada mañana. Incluso aunque algunas de las sonrisas se pusieran con mucho esfuerzo, ya que una gran porción de los niños no se encontraban en sus mejores condiciones, pero era igual de reconfortante. Yo sinceramente no sabía por qué la mayoría de la gente pensaba del trabajo que era espantoso— para mí, era muchísimo mejor que el colegio. En verdad me sentía _útil_. Quizás estaba disfrutándolo ahora porque no estaba técnicamente _trabajando_.

Me encontré a Bella dormida en el sofá, con su cabeza descansando contra el brazo de éste. Estaba hecha una bola y su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba por el frío del aire. Caminé hacia allí para encender la calefacción y entonces la cogí en brazos. Comprobé si la había despertado, pero aún estaba durmiendo silenciosamente mientras agarraba la parte delantera de mi camiseta con sus manos.

Silenciosamente abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio y caminé hacia la cama para dejarla allí suavemente encima de las sábanas. Solté sus dedos de mi camiseta y la tapé con las sábanas de manera que estuviera cubierta en su mayor parte. Ella se removió, el ritmo de su respiración se rompió a la vez que se desperezaba.

"¿Edward?" murmuró cuando abrió los ojos "Oh no. ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Me prometí a mí misma que esperaría hasta que salieras!"

Me reí y me levanté con un brazos de manera qie pudiera mirar a su rostro. Ya había encendido la lámpara antes de ducharme, así que no estábamos dentro de la negra oscuridad. En una voz suave, puse mi dedo índice en su labio mientras decía "No seas tonta, Bella. Estás cansada. No tenías por qué esperarme"

"No" discutió adormecida y entonces se acurrucó contra mí, con sus manos descansando delicadamente sobre mi pecho "_quería_ esperar."

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí" susurré. Ella giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Al instante, supe qué era lo que estaba buscando; mis labios se movieron dulcemente contra los de ella. Ella suspiró.

"Gracias"

"Claro"

"Probablemente _debamos_ descansar un poco. No querría que te quedara dormido con uno de los niños. Imagina lo que pensarían de ti"

"Un tonto exhausto" sonrió.

Se rió.

"Lo siento. Te estoy manteniendo despierta incluso aunque fui yo el único que te dijo que descansaras."

"_Iré_ a dormir" sonrió "Con una condición"

"¿Condición?"

"Ajá" sonó petulante. Tracé todo su cuello hasta su lóbulo; su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Sonreí.

"La condición que mencionabas…"

"¿eh?" preguntó, su respiración aún sonaba agitada.

_Esto es agradable… y divertido_, pensé para mí mismo.

"¿Cuál era?" terminé

"¿Qué era qué?"

Me reí suavemente. Era _tan_ fácil de distraer. Pero el pensamiento de ser yo su distracción era halagador.

"La condición" le recordé.

Su cara empezó a enrojecerse de la vergüenza "Oh, bueno, iba a decir que tenías que abrazarme…"

Sin deliberación alguna, la abracé por la cintura y la puse más cerca de mí

"¿Así?" susurré, con mis labios tocando su cuello.

Ella asintió con su cabeza. Era en verdad un gran logro, considerando que la forma en que estábamos abrazados el uno al otro no era exactamente una que nos hiciera movernos fácilmente.

"Buenas noches, Edward" susurró.

"Buenas noches, Bella"

Entonces alcancé la lámpara y la apagué.

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos!!!**

**Listo! cap 4 arriba!**

**Para todas aquellas que preguntásteis por cómo iba el trabajo de Bella... aqui ya lo veis... un jefe nuevo... que ya vereis mas adelante... jujuju Esto por ahora es simplemente la toma de contacto con el fic, mucho mas adelante empiezan desgraciadamente, los problemas... pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos.. jajaj no todo podía ser de color de rosa...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! wow de nuevo pasamos las 100 reviews en este cap! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! De verdad, no hay palabras para poder describir la sensación de leer tooodos y cada uno de los reviews. Son geniales. No dejeis de enviarlos, si escribíis o traduciis alguna historia me entendereis bien... ¿que sentiis cuando os llegan los reviews? pues eso mismo siento yo! Y aunque no lo creais, sois nuestra moneda de pago.. jajaja si, sois las ganas de seguir. Sabiendo que estais ahí para leer la historia, nos hace seguir adelante con ella y no dejarla a mitad... así que de verdad! gracias!**

**Y sin más que decir...**

**Las leo pronto!!!!**

**espero sus comentarios y reviews!**

**Besitosss**

**Yuliss**


	5. Oscuro y con Glamour

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco: Oscuro y con glamur**

_Edward Cullen_

Bella no estaba despierta cuando sonó el despertador la siguiente mañana. Debió haber estado agotada; ella normalmente era madrugadora. Ahora, a la luz del día, las oscuras y moradas ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban más pronunciadas y fácilmente detectables. ¿Cómo pude no haberlo notado anoche? _Inexcusable._ Quería tocarla pero tenía miedo de molestarla. Dejé caer mi brazo cuando mi mano estaba a un centímetro de su cara. Estaba muy tranquila cuando dormía. Tan cansada como parecía, y aún tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. El deseo de acariciar sus mejillas y besarla me atravesó de nuevo.

_Quizás sólo un beso rápido en sus labios no la despierte…_

Sacudí la cabeza. Conociéndome, el rápido beso se convertiría después en uno acalorado, y ni de coña iba Bella a ignorar _eso_ y continuar durmiendo. Suspirando, salté de la cama y me fui directo al cuarto de baño. Me cambié y me puse un polo y unos vaqueros —nada elegante— y después agarré el cartón de leche de la nevera y lo vertí en el tazón de cereales.

Era extraño desayunar solo, ya que normalmente no lo hacía. Pero hoy era una excepción. Me pregunté inútilmente qué era lo que le había causado ese cansancio. ¿Una nueva fecha límite? ¿La presión del nuevo jefe?

Casi escupiendo toda la leche, salí furiosamente por la puerta cuando me percaté del reloj. Eran diez minutos más tarde de la hora en que normalmente salía y no tenía ganas de llegar tarde. Aly se molestaría…

Aly. Me sorprendía lo atado que me había vuelto a esa pequeña niña. Gerald decía que estaba impresionado porque pudiera hacerla sentir tan cómoda a mi alrededor en sólo una semana cuando a él le llevó casi un mes para hacerla hablar.

Me apresuré hacia la oficina de Gerald después de tocar en la puerta Se rió de mis prisas.

"Justo a tiempo" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el reloj digital que estaba colgado en la pared "9:30. Genial, Cullen"

Sonreí "He tenido suerte"

"Oh. Tenemos un nuevo chico que llegó anoche. Un accidente de coche. Nada serio, pero el doctor McCain quería tenerle toda la noche en observación. Revisa si su brazo aún sangra. Se lo partió y tiene un corte bastante feo. Me llegaré en un ratito después de terminar con algunos papeles"

"Claro"

Mientras me encabezaba hacia la zona infantil, me encontré con Tanya en el ascensor. Estaba hablando con un enfermero, el cual parecía totalmente enamorado con la presencia de Tanya.

"¡Edward! ¿Yendo a las revisiones matinales?" sonrió, su voz era cálida.

"Err… sí"

"Oh. Qué desconsiderado de mi parte. Lance, este es Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo interno. Edward, Lance"

"Encantado de conocerte" extendió su mano.

"¿Qué tal?" sonreí.

Entonces Tanya como una madre regodeándose por su hijo, puso una mano en mi brazo con una airada expresión.

"Edward aquí es uno de los más brillantes estudiantes de Stanford. Incluso Gerald estuvo impresionado con él. Y ya conoces al hombre; no suelta muchos cumplidos muy a menudo"

"¿Eso es verdad?" Lance se rió secamente.

"Tanya es demasiado amable. No soy para nada tan bueno como ella dice que soy. Después de todo, sólo soy un interno sin experiencia" me reí.

"Modesto también ¿No es genial?" Tanya gritó cuando sus ojos bailaban hacia mi rostro.

Quería rodar mis ojos. Todo el peloteo era completamente innecesario. Al principio, pensaba que trabajar con Tanya era ligeramente molesto. Incluso cuando se disculpó por su comportamiento en mi primer día, ella —en mi opinión— aún era exageradamente simpática. Estaba molesto por ello al principio, pero después averigüé que ella no sólo actuaba de esa forma conmigo. Ella simplemente tenía… _afecto_ por el sexo opuesto. Después de eso, Tanya era una buena persona. Era fácil llevarse bien con ella, te ayudaba…

"Buen, esta es mi planta. Encantado de veros" les di a Lance y Tanya un educado asentimiento y entonces salí del ascensor.

Viaje por el pasillo vacío, esperando poder dar las pisadas lo más silenciosas posible en caso de que algún niño aún estuviera dormido. Me aseguré de revisar primero el chico que Gerald me mencionó. _Kenny Foster_, decía en su historial. Pequé en la puerta dos veces y entré.

Estaba sentado, mirando hacia su brazo vendado con ojos preocupados. Parecía que tenía alrededor de 10 años, quizás mayor, pero era difícil juzgar por la altura ya que no estaba de pie. Había cicatrices en su frente pero no parecían cortes recientes. El moratón en su mejilla, sin embargo, era obviamente del accidente; aún de un morado profundo.

"¿Cómo vas, Kenny?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" su voz vino como un susurro "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Perdona?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que pueda volver a hacer deporte, Doc?"

Doblé los labios "Yo no fui quien te trató anoche así que ni puedo estar precisamente seguro. Pero por lo que está escrito en tus progresos, la herida no es seria. ¿Aún te duele?"

"No" saltó "Ojalá pudiera sentir algo. Mi brazo está completamente dormido"

Caminé hacia él para examinar su brazo más cuidadosamente. Las vendas estaban limpias, claramente ya no sangraba. Me miró a la cara con una expresión ansiosa.

"Doc, diga algo"

Intenté explicarles a unos pocos niños en mi primer día que yo sólo era un interno cuando me llamaban "Doctor" o "Doc". Gerald me dijo que no me molestara en corregirlos; eran simplemente demasiado jóvenes como para entender la diferencia. Me llevó tiempo acostumbrarme, pero no fue imposible. Después de todo, Emmett y Jacob solían llamarme _Doc _todo el tiempo. Sonaba molesto e irritante cuando la palabra escapaba de sus bocas. ¿Pero de los niños? Era muy guay, la verdad.

"¿A qué juegas, Kenny?"

Una enorme sonrisa se estampó en su cara "Béisbol. Llevo jugando desde que tenía seis años"

"Las heridas así pueden curarse en dos o tres meses. Depende de si desobedeces el tratamiento o no" dije recordando la vez que Jamie y Dylan se pelearon en el autobús en nuestro penúltimo año después del partido de baloncesto. Dylan terminó partiéndose el brazo, pero se curó justo antes del campeonato estatal.

"¿Dos o tres meses? Fiuu. Y yo que pensaba que no iba a poder utilizar el brazo en al menos un año"

Sonreí. Yo pensé lo mismo cuando tuve mi primera lesión de baloncesto hace quince años.

"Bueno, llámanos si necesitas algo. El doctor Larkin dice que se pasará por aquí más tarde"

"¿El tipo con las gafas verdes?" preguntó, tragando saliva.

"No, ese es el doctor McCain. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo prefieres a él o algo?"

"¡No! ¡No!" saltó de la cama de repente, con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando gritó. Lo bueno era que las paredes estaban insonorizadas, o si no habría asustado a los otros niños del hospital. Entonces miró alrededor antes de hablar en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien escuchara. Aparentemente no sabía sobre el sistema de insonorización.

"El doctor McCain me asusta. No es borde ni nada, pero me recuerda mucho a mi profesor de ciencias"

Gruñçi, escondiendo una risa. El doctor McCain tampoco era mi médico favorito del hospital tampoco.

"No te preocupes, el doctor Larkin no se parece en nada al doctor McCain, así que no se parecerá a tu profesor de ciencias. ¿Por qué no distraes con algo hasta que venga?"

"Vale. Jugaré con mi PS2, maldición. ¡No puedo!" miró duramente hacia su venda. Era un chaval gracioso, la daré eso.

"Tómatelo con calma, Kenny. Mira la tele o algo" me reí.

Suspiró "Sí, sí, Doc. Lo sé"

Interactuar con los niños era una experiencia muy especial para mí. Cada uno de ellos era muy diferente. Algunos eran tímidos hasta el extremo, otros muy extrovertidos y atrevidos —como Kenny. Algunos estaban de mal humor, otros eran hiperactivos y con ánimos todo el tiempo… era como leer un libro nuevo con diferentes personajes cada vez.

La habitación de Aly estaba al final del pasillo, así que normalmente era mi última visita. Sabía que no podía jugar a favoritos pero usualmente pasaba más tiempo con ella que con los demás niños.

"¿Aly?" La llamé suavemente cuando pegué a su puerta.

Una amplia sonrisa se expandió por su rostro cuando me vio "¡Hola Edward! ¿Adivina qué? ¡El hospital nos dio Coco Puffs para desayunar esta mañana!" **(N/T: Son un tipo de cereales, no sé cómo se llamarán en Latinoamérica, pero en España son parecidos a los Choco Krispies de la marca Kellogg's)**

"Genial" sonreí "¿Y cómo estás esta mañana?"

"Perfe" me contestó con su voz de campanita.

"Hey" dije de repente, una idea se me formó en la cabeza. "Hace sol fuera. No puedes disfrutarlo estando encerrada en la cama todo el día. ¿No quieres correr por ahí en el jardín?"

Ella miró cautamente por la ventana. En vez de ver emoción, que era lo que estaba esperando ver, vi seriedad en sus ojos.

"No gracias" murmuró, mirando a su regazo mientras se mordía el labio inferior "No me importa estar aquí todo el día"

No podía figurarme por qué la mención de salir la molestó. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Gerald entró.

"¡Buenos días Aly! Te ves bien esta mañana" Gerald sonrió, con un tono amable.

"Hey Gerald" lo saludó cautelosamente. Ella normalmente hablaba más cuando estábamos los dos. Con Gerald, sólo hablaba cuando se le preguntaba directamente.

"Edward, hay algo que te quiero enseñar en el laboratorio…"

"Oh" contesté "Umm… te veo luego Aly"

Me hería ver la decepción en sus ojos cada vez que decía que me iba. Pero es el trabajo; no podía pasarme todo el día hablando con ella, y no es que me importara.

Hasta luego, Edward. Hasta luego Gerald" sonrió.

Tan pronto como salí de su habitación, se me ocurrió que no tenía ni idea de porqué Aly estaba en el hospital en primer lugar. De acuerdo con sus archivos, tenía algunas heridas serias hace unos pocos meses atrás, pero la mayoría de ellas estaban casi curadas a este punto.

"¿Gerald?"

"¿sí?"

"Hace un rato" dudé "le mencioné a Aly el maravilloso tiempo que hacía y le pregunté que si quería jugar fuera un poco. Parecía, no sé, ¿molesta?"

La expresión de Gerald cambió de serena a solemne. Se quedó en silencio por un minuto o dos, y luego su voz salió silenciosa cuando habló.

"Te diste cuenta ¿no?" murmuró, un deje de remordimiento cruzaba sus ojos verdes. Entonces paramos en frente de una de las oficinas y soltó un profundo suspiro "Edward, Aly…" pareció estar luchando por las palabras adecuadas. Muy inusual en médicos "Aly tiene miedo de _andar_"

And-. Espera, ¿qué? ¿_Andar?_ Si no estaba desesperadamente curioso antes, ahora tendría cada parte de mi atención.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo "¿Has oído lo que le ocurrió a Aly?"

"Umm… no, señor" contesté, inseguro de saber adónde quería llegar con su pregunta.

Se rió, pero su cara aún guardaba pena "Pensé que las enfermeras ya te habrían puesto al corriente de todo lo que pasa en el hospital sólo para sacarte conversación. Son más profesionales de lo que pensé…" dejó caer, y después suspiró.

"La madre de Aly se quintó de en medio unas pocas semanas antes de que naciera. Su padre es un traficante de drogas, recientemente encarcelado. No era el padre más atento y raramente estaba en casa. Aly era una niña muy solitaria…"

Podía sentir que esa no era la peor parte. Aún estaba guardando algo. Algo que no se le hacía cómodo de hablar; algo claramente terrible.

"El padre de Aly volvió una noche a casa tarde, completamente bebido e incoherente. No sé qué ocurrió exactamente, pero más tarde, a Aly la encontraron sangrando e inconsciente al final de unas escaleras. Los vecinos dijeron que lo escucharon gritándole y fueron para ver si todo estaba bien. Entonces encontraron a Aly sin moverse en el suelo, y su padre roncando en el sofá. La policía adivinó que él la empujó por las escaleras sin siquiera saberlo.

"Después de ser arrestado por abuso a menores, la policía también encontró una gran cantidad de drogas escondidas por toda la casa. Lo enviaron a prisión por un tiempo después de que le quitaran la custodia. Cuando Aly llegó al hospital, con la ropa llena de sangre, los huesos rotos… nos asustó a todos. Su pierna derecha estaba rota, tenía una conmoción cerebral y un profundo corte a través del estómago. Al principio todos pensábamos que no lo iba a lograr con esa cantidad de sangre que había perdido…"

"Pero lo hizo" terminé, rehusándome a dejar que la imagen de Aly toda rota y llena de sangre llegara a mi mente.

"Sí. Un milagro, debo decir. Ha estado en el hospital tres meses ya. La mayoría de sus heridas están curadas —no completamente por supuesto. Pero sus padres de acogida querían que se quedara en el hospital, incluso después de que les informáramos de que sería seguro llevarla a casa"

"¿Piensan que aquí tendrá mejores cuidados?" pregunté.

Gerald dobló sus labios "Parte de la razón, diría" saludó a un doctor que se cruzó con nosotros con un asentimiento, luego continuó "Raramente la visitan. A diferencia de los otros niños, cuyos padres y familiares vienen al menos una vez cada par de días o incluso se quedan con ellos todo el tiempo aquí, su familia de acogida solo viene una vez al mes, y es para pagar las facturas. He intentado hablar con ellos sobre eso, para ver si habría alguna manera de que la pudieran visitar más a menudo… pero dicen que con el trabajo y tres niños, no tienen tiempo para Aly"

"Si no tienen tiempo, ¿Por qué se ofrecieron para ser sus padres adoptivos en primer lugar?"

La cara de Gerald se volvió abruptamente agria. Estaba claro que no aprobaba a los padres adoptivos de Aly.

"Ellos no se ofrecieron, Edward. Eran los únicos familiares que el juzgado pudo localizar. No tenían mucha elección"

Pensé en como estuve en una situación similar cuando mis padres murieron, solamente que fui mucho más afortunado por tener a Carlisle y Esme para acogerme. Sinceramente no podía imaginar dos mejores personas. Me trataron como si fuera de ellos, amables, permisivos y con cuidado incluso aunque les hube traído un montón de más problemas que sus propios hijos. Pero nunca se quejaron. Nunca se rindieron conmigo.

Una pesada carga para una niña pequeña, pensé empáticamente. Ella había vivido sin una madre y mucho menos sin un padre, y ahora… su familia de acogida ni siquiera la quería. Y eran sus familiares. ¿No sabían el significado de la palabra familia? ¿Cómo podían mirarla a esos ojos y rechazarla? ¿Cómo en el mundo pueden ser tan crueles?

"Desde el accidente, Aly ha crecido con el miedo a andar. Me decía cada vez que se ponía de pie que podía sentir cómo se caía por esas escaleras por las que se cayó. Sé que no será algo fácil de olvidar, pero simplemente no puede quedarse en la cama por el resto de su vida. Lo he intentado todo para ayudarla a superar su miedo. He intentado que hablara con un terapeuta, pero ni siquiera le habla al doctor Rodríguez. He intentado persuadirla para ponerla de pie otra vez llamándole la atención con cosas que le fascinen, eventos como el circo o el show de mascotas, pero sacude su cabeza todas las veces. Nunca deja su cama sin una silla de ruedas, y como puedes imaginar, eso no la ayuda a recuperarse"

La cara de Gerald era ceñuda. Estaba mirando al suelo otra vez, con la frente fruncida de inutilidad.

Quería decirle que no era su culpa que Aly no quisiera moverse. Superar un miedo no era algo fácil de hacer, entendí. Después de la muerte de mis padres, no podía soportar veru n avión en tres años. Pensé que era mi demonio personal, enviado desde el infierno para destruir mi vida llevándose a mis padres de mi lado cuando aún era joven. Destruí todos los modelos de avión que tenía en mi pila de juguetes y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con aviones en la casa. Obviamente, le tendría que haber pedido a Carlisle que los enviara a los niños menos afortunados del orfanato. Pero tenía siete años. En ese tiempo, no tenía corazón para la simpatía. Sólo había espacio para una cosa: odio.

Suspiró "Deberíamos probablemente ir yéndonos. El doctor Mitchell nos está esperando en el laboratorio. Mira Edward, sé que de acuerdo con la política del hospital, realmente no debería darle tanta información confidencial a un alumno interno. Pero puedo ver que te preocupas por Aly, y creo que sería mejor si supieras toda la historia" se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias" murmuré "Significa mucho para mí"

No era justo que una niña pequeña como ella debiera pasar por todo ese dolor sola. Sólo tenía cinco años, aunque diría que parece mucho más madura que otros muchos niños de su edad. Yo tenía a Carlisle, Esme y mis hermanos en mis peores momentos. ¿Y a quién tenía Aly? A una madre irresponsable que se fue de su vida antes de conocerla, un violento e inestable padre que era cruel y abusivo; y ahora una despreocupada familia de acogida nada empática que sonaba ansiosa por deshacerse de ella.

Que desagradecido y egoísta era cuando era más joven.

Desde que mis padres murieron, siempre me pensaba que era la persona más desafortunada del mundo. Me daba pena de mí mismo; me solía encerrar en una habitación por la noche en los tempranos años y culpaba a todo el que fuera por mi miseria.

Me puse mejor cuando entré a ECA, teniendo el baloncesto para distraerme, pero la sensación de vacío siempre estaba ahí. Escondido. Luego la primera vez que hablé con alguien sobre el accidente de mis padres, la primera vez que dije la palabra "murieron" en voz alta fue la noche del baile en el dormitorio de Bella. Por alguna razón, compartir mi pasado con ella no fue tan horrible como había pensado que sería. Una parte de mí estaba de verdad aliviada por dejar salir lo que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo.

Todo eso de darme lástima decayó cuando Bella y yo nos acercamos más. Si me hubieran dicho que sería verdaderamente feliz en mi nueva escuela, ECA, hace nueve años, me habría reído y dicho que estaban todos locos. Pero comprobé que estaba equivocado. Fui verdaderamente feliz con el cambio de sentido que había dado mi vida. Después de conocer y acercarme a Bella, por una vez, me sentí afortunado. Y "afortunado" era la palabra que pensé que nunca se aplicaría a Edward Cullen.

Una chica. Eso fue todo lo que me llevó darme cuenta de las maravillosas cosas que tenía en mi vida.

Pero ahora, comparándome con Aly, mi comportamiento infantil fue… vergonzoso. Tenía a una encantadora familia que me dieron una incondicional bienvenida y me acogieron con los brazos abiertos mientras que Aly… _Aly _estaba metida en este hospital sin amor ninguno por parte de sus padres o padres adoptivos. ¿Cómo era es justo?

Debe haber algo que yo pudiera hacer. Si alguien ahí fuera entendía la soledad y el abandono, ese era yo, ya que así fue como me sentí cuando me dijeron que mis padres se habían ido para siempre; solo y abandonado. Ahora, ayudar a Aly no era una elección, era una obligación para mí mismo. E iba a hacer lo que fuera para volver a hacerla andar sin ningún miedo y libremente otra vez.

La pregunta era cómo.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"¡Alice! Estás completamente loca por pensar que me iba a poner _esto_" resoplé al teléfono, sosteniendo el vestido negro con la espalda al aire con el dedo índice mientras lo miraba con incredulidad.

Mi llamada "mejor amiga" se las había arreglado para dejarme un vestido en mi porche para la gran apertura del club de Emmett esta noche antes de que llegara a casa del trabajo. Le eché una miradita cuando entré al a casa y llamé a Alice, gritándole a grito pelado por teléfono.

Suspiró "¿Has terminado con tu despotrique?"

Respiré "Por ahora"

"Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu problema con el vestido? Yo personalmente pienso que es uno de mis mejores" ahora sonaba un poco ofendida.

"No me malinterpretes, Alice. Es precioso, definitivamente exquisito y único. Pero _por favor_ ten en mente que no soy una de tus modelos; ni de coña voy a llevar esto y quitármelo"

Ella suspiró otra vez. Tenía cero paciencia con todo lo relacionado a la moda.

"Soy diseñadora Bella. Confía en mí; vas a estar deslumbrante…"

"No" la corté "Voy a parecer _patética_. Como una de esas aspirantes a modelo. Y es de espalda al aire, Alice. ¿En noviembre? Me voy a congelar"

"¿O sea que lo vas a llevar? Acabas de decir _Me voy a congelar_. Tiempo futuro." Se rió triunfante, oliendo la victoria. Alice era buena en retorcer mis palabras y usarlas contra mí.

"¡No!" grité al teléfono, horrorizada.

"Lo que sea, Bella. _Soy _consciente de que hará frío fuera así que ponte el abrigo negro que te di el mes pasado. Rosalie y yo estaremos ahí para recogerte a las siete"

"NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN ESTO-"

Entonces perdió toda la fuerza y me rogó con una voz persuasiva. Gruñí. Qué injusto era que siempre usara esto _cada vez_ que me negara a algunos de sus planes.

"Pero Bella, ¿No quieres a mis hermanos? Sabes lo importante que es esta noche para Emmett. El chaval ha estado hablando de la grandiosa apertura en sueños"

Me reí. _Cierto_. Rosalie nos había informado sobre su pequeña trivialidad anoche por teléfono. Dijo que Emmett había "gritado" a uno de sus camareros en su sueño, diciéndole que la fórmula que usaba estaba mal.

"Y Edward…"

Me helé. Tocó mi punto débil. Ella _sabía_ que si metía a Edward en esto, no habría forma de que pudiera negarme. Maldita Alice y sus súper poderes manipulantes.

"Ya sabes lo feliz que se pone cada vez que te ve vestida así. Si no quieres hacer esto por mí, entonces piensa en _él_. Después del trabajo, exhausto, y entonces te ve en la pista de baile guapísima…"

Plantó una perfecta imagen de cuento de hadas en mi cabeza. Intenté quitármela de la cabeza.

"¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo llevaré!"

Suspiró en exasperación. "_¡Gracias!_ Y espero que no me estés diciendo "sí" para que me calle. Te lo juro, Bella. Si Rosalie y yo llegamos allí y _estás_ vestida en sudadera y vaqueros. Te arrastraré mañana por la mañana hacia el salón y no te irás de allí hasta que hayas sido torturada."

A pesar de las burlas que había en su voz, la amenaza estaba escondida bajo su tono casual.

"¡Por favor! ¡El salón no!" dije con fingido horror.

Se rió tontamente "Te veo luego"

Miré al vestido con desagrado después de cerrar mi móvil. Era un vestido precioso pero era lo que me había metido en este lío. Sin espalda, me dio un escalofrío. Parecía algo que Rosalie podría llevar. Alice tenía que estar de coña al pensar que _no_ iba a parecer rara.

Edward tenía una clase esa tarde pero prometió que nos encontraríamos allí en el club tan pronto como saliera. Por supuesto, Alice le había pedido especialmente que volviera a casa y se cambiara antes de ir a _Element_, diciendo lo terrorífico que sería verlo aparecer con ropa de trabajo.

"Pero no es siquiera trabajo, Alice" Edward intentó discutir con ella anoche cuando llamó. Muy conveniente para mí escuchar ya que había puesto el manos libres. "Además, ¡yo llevo mi ropa de diario al hospital!"

"No me importa, Edward"

"En serio, ¿es la gran apertura de Emmett, o la tuya?"

"Es la de Emmett por supuesto. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo como hermana asegurándome de que todo el mundo luzca bien antes de que vayan"

Edward se rió "Eso no sería un problema. Yo siempre luzco bien- con o sin _ropa de trabajo_."

"Idiota e imbécil egocéntrico" Alice murmuró infelizmente.

Me encogí de hombros, olvidándome de que ella no estaba ahí para verlo "Pero es verdad"

Edward se rió y besó mis labios.

Suspiré mientras los recuerdos de anoche volvían a mi mente. La verdad era que _echaba de menos_ a Edward. Desde que empecé el trabajo y él el colegio y el hospital, parecía que el único tiempo que teníamos para pasar juntos el uno con el otro era por la noche. Y esta noche, mis ganas de verlo eran enormes porque no estuve despierta cuando se fue esta mañana. Él fue lo suficientemente dulce como para dejar una nota,

_No quería despertarte. Te veo esta noche. Te amo._

E.

En serio. ¿Cómo _no_ podías amar a un tío como él? Yo había estado esperando con ansias ir al _Element_, ya sabes, para poder olvidarme del trabajo y todo y poder concentrarme en él y mis amigos. Bueno, eso fue hasta que encontré el vestido que Alice me había dejado. Pero no era suficiente como para agriarme las ganas de ir; yo sabía que ella no quería causarme histeria.

Me forcé a mí misma a no mirarme en el espejo después de vestirme. Una mirada, y estaría firmemente agarrada a la cama con miedo, rehusándome a abandonar la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuché un fuerte pitido viniendo de fuera.

Rosalie nos había prestado uno de sus fiesteros coches para el evento – un negro, brillante, de cuatro puertas Aston Martin que había recientemente renovado para mujeres. Contenía dos espejos en la parte trasera de los posa cabezas delanteros para que los pasajeros de atrás pudieran usarlos; el maletero era excepcionalmente alto ya que había construido algo para sujetar las bolsas cuando fuéramos de compras dentro. Innecesario de decir era que Alice gritó de emoción cuando Rosalie le habló sobre su último modelo.

Me figuré que podría también rendirme en vez de dejar que mis amigas me arrastraran hacia el coche. No tenía miedo de _ir_ al club; tenía miedo de andar a través del césped con este vestido cuando hacía un frío que pelaba fuera.

_Pero cuanto antes pongas tu culo ahí, menos tiempo te llevará llegar hasta Edward, _una pequeña voz en mi cabeza gritó.

Agarré mi bolso, poniéndome el oscuro abrigo que Alice había mencionado antes y salí por la puerta con entusiasmo. Dios, estaba actuando como una niña de instituto yendo a su primera cita. Era bueno que Edward no estuviera aquí para ver este acto infantil ya que así no vería exactamente lo obsesionada que estaba con él.

Las ventanas de la cara carrocería estaban bajadas mientras una fuerte música hip-hop salía a través del silencioso barrio. Las chicas silbaron cuando me vieron saliendo por la puerta, sus caras estaban llenas de emoción y anticipación. Parece que no era yo la única que esperaba esta noche con ansias.

"¡Te ves impresionante, Bella!" Alice gritó mientras yo abría la puerta para entrar al asiento trasero.

"Gracias" dije medio sincera mientras estudiaba lo que _ellas_ estaban llevando. Y quise llorar. Ambas estaban arrebatadoras. Parecían que iban a algún extravagante show de moda en Paris en vez de a la gran apertura de un club nocturno. Rosalie estaba es un vestido corto, rojo y muy pegado que abrazaba y enfatizaba todas sus curvas; era una diosa viviente. Alice, la cual estaba igualmente guapa, llevaba un vestido largo marrón que la hacía parecer tres pulgadas más alta. No solo estaban hermosas sino que tenían algo que yo no- confianza. Y con gran razón, también.

"¿Ves? Te dije que el abrigo iría genial con el vestido" dijo Alice sonriente, cruzando los brazos enfrente de su pecho.

"Alice, ¿Cuál es el punto de vestirse así cuando todo el mundo os va a estar mirando a ti y a Rosalie por el resto de la noche?"

Alice me envió una mirada desaprobadora. Rosalie suspiró.

"Vale, admito que estamos buenísimas" dijo. La miré como si dijera "duh"

Alice se rió tontamente "¡Rosalie!"

"Espera. No he terminado. Bella," se pausó, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios "Sí, estamos buenísimas, pero te puedo _asegurar_ que tú estás igual de bien que nosotras. Más tarde, cuando entremos al club, los chicos nos van a estar _comiendo_ con los ojos a las _tres_" mantuvo la barbilla alta y me guiñó "Luego Emmett, Jasper y Edward podrán tener el placer de jugar a _el caballero en armadura brillante_" **(N/T: Es una expresión inglesa "The knight in shining armor" que quiere referirse como a ser los protectores de ellas, teniendo en cuenta que antiguamente los caballeros solían defender a muerte a sus mujeres…)**

"Maldición, ¿No eres un poco confiada?" bromeó Alice.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y sonrió "Ahora sé cómo se siente ser Edward por un rato"

Me reí entonces Rosalie, viendo que ya no estaba enfurruñada, pisó el pedal y salimos calle abajo.

_Element_ se encontraba en una de las calles más ajetreadas de L.A. Había otros muchos club nocturnos en el área, pero ninguno era tan popular o estaba tan lleno de gente en comparación. En serio. La cola para la gran apertura se podía ver desde varias calles atrás. Era ridículo. Emmett realmente se lució con su gran reapertura.

Había varios mozos esperando para llevarse nuestro coche a la entrada. _Mozos- _¡¿Lo puedes creer?! La gente miraba en nuestra dirección cuando llegamos; El Aston Martin de Rosalie sin duda alguna era el coche más extravagante de la zona.

"Tengamos el show en la carretera" cantó animadamente Alice.

Entonces salimos del coche.

Descaradamente, una ruidosa música penetró en mis oídos tan pronto como abrí la puerta del coche. La gente nos hacía hueco, algunos de los chicos incluso nos silbaron. Rosalie, bromeando, les mandó un beso. He de decir que ni siquiera pudieron decir _palabra_ alguna después de que la arrebatadora rubia mirara en su dirección. Algunas chicas reconocieron a Alice ya que estaban gritando "¡Oh dios mío! ¡Alice Cullen de _Quirky As Me_!"

"Cuida bien a mi bebé" Rosalie ordenó al mozo con una dulce pero amenazadora voz "Si encuentro incluso un pequeño rayón…"

"Le aseguro que no ocurrirá, señorita. Me encargaré personalmente de que se le de los mejores cuidados" el chico, que parecía nervioso ante la mirada de Rosalie, contestó en una temblorosa voz.

"Bien. Gracias…" leyó el nombre en la placa con una sonrisa "Bryan. Vamos chicas."

No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón esperé que Alice y Rosalie se fueran al final de la cola. Era algo muy estúpido, por supuesto. Estaba avergonzada de pensar siquiera en eso. En vez de eso, ellas se fueron con gracia hacia el enorme tipo con piercings y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Nombre? Si no estáis en la lista VIP, vais a tener que esperar en la cola como todo el mundo" sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la absurda y larga cola.

"Oh estamos en la lista VIP, bien. Rosalie-"

"No hay necesidad de mirar, Bob" una voz familiar interrumpió desde atrás. Nos giramos y encontramos a Jasper luciendo impresionante con una camisa de botones blanca "Ellas son _las_ VIPS" se rió.

"¡Jasper!" lo abrazamos.

Bob sonrió En ese caso, chicas que tengan una maravillosa noche"

"Vamos chicas. Preparaos para quedaros flipadas. Emmett y yo hemos estado preparando el lugar todo el día" se rió.

El interior no era decepcionante. Era _impresionante_. El lugar estaba completamente lleno; y pensar que aún habían cientos de personas fuera esperando… el lugar era al menos dos veces más grande que el antiguo _Element_, y más lujoso, y fabuloso. Había un enorme cristal de araña colgando desde el centro de la pista de baile; no había bolas de discotecas ni nada. El lugar era demasiado avanzado para _eso_. En vez de ellas, había luces de colores disparando desde un lado de la sala, sumergiendo el club en un perfecto mar azul y morado.

El bar estaba en la esquina este; debía haber al menos diez camareros sirviendo bebidas. Parecían abrumados por la cantidad de pedidos que tenían que hacer. El área para sentarse estaba cerca; cabinas con mesas rodeaban toda la sala, dejando solo el centro libre para los bailarines en la pista.

Esta era la primera vez que entraba aquí ya que Emmett insistía en que las chicas deberíamos ser sorprendidas. Tenía razón; estaba _muy_ sorprendida.

"Wow. Emmett realmente se ha superado esta vez" Rosalie dijo en un tono orgulloso.

Emmett estuvo de repente detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. "Gracias, nena" entonces se besaron. Al rato Jasper tuvo que aclararse la garganta con enfado.

"Y Em, ¿Qué pasa con los guardias de vigilancia?" pregunté.

Me sonrió "Bueno, me figuré que sería más guay hacerlo más oficial. Siempre disfruté viendo a los tipos malos siendo sacados de los sitios en las pelis"

Me reí "Aun sigo pensando que no es necesario. Enfrentémoslo – sigues siendo el tío que más susto da aquí"

Me abrazó y entonces se rió a carcajadas "Es bueno oír que no estoy perdiendo facultades"

Alice frunció el ceño ante la vista que tenía enfrente, sus ojos estudiaron la sala "Tío, no hay sitio para sentarnos. Esto está completamente lleno"

"Hermanita, no creerás que os dejaríamos sin ningún asiento. Hay una cabina diseñada específicamente para familiares y amigos. La zona VIP"

Emmett nos guió hacia la cabina más larga, que estaba en la esquina. A pesar de que había cientos de personas en el club, era tan enorme que ni siquiera tuvimos que apartar a los que bailaban mientras nos encaminábamos hacia allí. Entonces mi mano voló hasta mi garganta por la sorpresa cuando nos paramos en nuestra mesa. La cabina ya estaba ocupada. Entonces grité después de dar saltitos con mis altos tacones, demasiado llena de júbilo como para hablar.

"Cálmate Bella. Te va a dar un ataque al corazón"

Después de un salto final, me tiré a los brazos de Jamie, Cody y Dylan. ¡No podía creer que estuvieran en L.A.!

Incluso aunque seguimos en contacto después del instituto, con la universidad y demás por medio, Edward y yo rara vez podíamos salir con los chicos. Y después de la universidad (Ellos no fueron a Stanford) todos se fueron por sus propios caminos. Cody y Jamie abrieron un restaurante en Hollywood- un lugar que solamente vendía las mejores hamburguesas de California- y Dylan se convirtió en uno de los DJs en un local de hip-hop en Florida. La razón por la que estaba tan sorprendida de verlos… bueno, Jamie y Cody se fueron a un colegio culinario en Wisconsin 6 meses, así que esta era la primera vez que los veía en medio año. Y Dylan vivía en otro _estado_, lo que se me hizo igualmente chocante verlo _aquí_.

"¡Os eché mucho de menos chicos!" exclamé aún abrazándolos.

Cody se rió "Seh, nos hacemos a la idea. Y por supuesto nosotros te echamos de menos a ti también, ¡chica del capitán! Oh Bella. Esta es Leslie, mi novia"

Una tímida chica rubia salió de detrás de él y puso una tímida sonrisa "Hola"

"Hola Leslie. Soy Bella" estreché su mano.

Jamie me gritó "Hey adivina qué. Dylan nos echó tanto menos a todos que se mudó a California"

Di un grito ahogado y miré a Dylan con una increíble sonrisa amplia en la cara. "Suéltalo"

Él sonrió "Me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en L.A. Estás hablando con el nuevo DJ de Hot-Z 101"

"¡Eso es genial!" le di un golpe con el codo en el brazo.

"¿Y dónde está el capitán?" preguntó Jamie. Aunque Edward jugara al baloncesto años atrás, los chicos aún se referían a él como _capitán_. Edward actuaba como si le molestara, pero yo sabía que en el fondo le gustaba. Sabía que _a mí_ sí me gustaba; me recordaba mucho a los días de instituto.

Emmett se rió, su voz era más fuerte que la misma música "Su nombre es _Doctor_ E.C. ahora. Lo irrita muchísimo."

Jamie, Dylan y Cody intercambiaron una mirada malévola "Genial" dijeron al unísono.

"Edward va a disfrutar de lo lindo" Rosalie dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oh sí" Alice intervino "Va a ponerse muy feliz de saber que habéis estado expandiendo ese título por ahí"

La canción terminó y la gente rompió en aplausos y ánimos.

Tío, este lugar es realmente estrecho" Jamie comentó mientras observaba a los que bailaban en la pista, ya moviendo los cuerpos incluso antes de que empezara la música.

"Dylan, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos das un buen remix aquí y ahora?" preguntó Emmett.

Dylan pareció estar estupefacto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Entonces lo remplazó rápidamente por emoción. "¿en serio, tío?"

Emmett lo agarró con una llave por el cuello "Por supuesto, tío. Ve y enséñales a esos novatos cómo se hace." Señaló hacia los Djs que _él_ contrató.

Dylan se aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa. "Bueno, supongo que por un especial trato, vais a ver _mi_ actuación. ¿Lo pillais? ¿Dylan Jewell?"

Jamie sacudió la cabeza con una empática mirada en su rostro "Sin ofender, tío. Deberías ceñirte a la música. La comedia no es lo tuyo"

Nos reímos y Dylan se fue con un feliz "Ya vuelvo" Entonces Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron hacia la pista de baile.

--

Nos balanceábamos libremente junto a la música, llevando las manos por el pelo, girando… No me di cuenta hasta mucho más tarde que algunos tipos nos estaban mirando con una sonrisa en las caras. Parecían divertidos. Emmett y Jasper nos observaban, riendo,, con los brazos cruzados enfrente del pecho como si fueran nuestros guardaespaldas. Su lenguaje corporal hacía obvio que Alice y Rosalie estaban pilladas; ninguno se atrevió a flirtear o acercarse. Llegados a un punto, ellos se unieron a sus novias. Cody y Leslie no estaba muy lejos; Jamie ya se las había arreglado para tener pareja en la pista, una muy guapa morena que estaba llevando un vestido pegado morado. Parecía que estaban pasándolo bien.

No quería parecer patética estando en la pista de baile haciendo nada, pero sabía que no debía volver a la cabina tampoco porque entonces mis amigos sentirían pena por mí y sentirían la necesidad de incluirme en sus planes. Así que bailé sólo me moví con todos los demás e intenté pasarlo bien.

Conocía la preferencia de Dylan por Ciara, así que no me sorprendió cuando _One Two Step _empezó a sonar. Lo que me asustó fue un par de brazos que me rodearon la cintura cuando empecé a balancear mis caderas. La cálida respiración en mi cuelo hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Ahogué un grito cuando sus manos viajaron por mi espalda desnuda. Mi corazón hizo divertidas volteretas cuando me tocó.

Edward se estaba balanceando junto a la música también. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronización mientras yo me derretía en sus brazos. Yo aún no me giré para mirarlo; pretendí no ser consciente de su tacto mientras mantenía mi espalda pegada contra su cuerpo. Me acercó a él y me dio suaves besos en el cuello. Entonces bajó otro dedo por mi espalda y los sitios donde me tocó me quemaban. Me quemaban de deseo de girarme y estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

A travñes de toda la canción. No me giré para enfrentarlo. Cogía pequeñas imágenes de lo que estaba llevando- una oscura camisa azul que la tenía remangada hasta los codos. Recorrí mi pelo con mi dedo y lo dejé caer hacia mi hombro sin apretarlo. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y entonces hubo una suave y aterciopelada risa en mi oído.

"Mi chica esta impresionante esta noche"

Sus palabras me dieron confianza. Ahora mismo, ya no estaba la insegura y dudosa chica que entró al club antes. Sabía _exactamente_ qué era lo que quería. Sonriendo, arrojé mis brazos atrás para rodear su cuello sin mirar. Mi espalda estaba pegada a su cuerpo y sus brazos estaban firmemente alrededor de mi cintura mientras nos balanceábamos. Ninguno iba a rendirse. Me pregunté inútilmente quién sería el que perdiera antes.

Pero ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por durar hasta el último segundo de la canción. Entonces lentamente, me giré para mirarlo. Mi respiración se quedó en la garganta.

Oh, no me toméis a mal. Yo esperaba que se viera guapísimo. Después de todo, era _Edward Cullen_. Él luciendo hermoso no era una sorpresa. Pero aún así… no pude evitar maravillarme con lo bien que se veía con los tres botones de la camisa abiertos, lo provocativos y bonitos que eran sus ojos verdes cuando me miraban. Sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y entonces alcanzó mi cara. Contaba con una suave y dulce caricia en mi mejilla, pero estaba equivocada. _No_ fue dulce.

Me acercó a él y pegó sus labios contra los míos fervientemente.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Waaaaaa que de tiempo sin actualizar este.... sorry sorry sorry.... Making y la "escuela de traductores" me tiene con los 5 sentidos... (No sabeis cuanto se tarda en corregir eh... xD que parece facil... pero pff) y también que mis amigos me raptan... para aprovechar las últimas vacaciones... y ADEMAS y un punto bastante importante... es que este cap.. es el más largo hasta ahora... 17 PAGINAS A WORD.... asik.. pff.. acabo de terminar de traducirlo.. las 1:57 am.. y aqui toy... dije que de hoy no pasaba.. y no pasaba.. jajajajaj pero en serio qu este cap se me hizo. ETERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNO.**

**Pero bueno, ya por fin conocemos la historia de Aly, para todas aquellas que la pidieron hace 2 caps... a mi Aly particularmente, no sé por que, me da que dentro de bastante en el fic, va a tener un papel especial, (ojo... no es un spoiler... yo sigo siendo una lectora igual que vosotras con el fic original eh....) asik.. no se.. que pensais? os gusta? o que creeis que pasara con ella?**

**Tambien, ya aparecieron los Cullen... hubo gente que ya me lo pedía jajajajaja, ahí los teneis :P espero que los hayais disfrutado...**

**Y bueno... sin nada masque decir que... prometo no tardarme tanto... al menos lo intentare... con el proximo cap. solo hay una forma de que me convenzais jajajaja (...reviews....) jajajajajajaj**

**Bueno.. jajaj eso se llama chantaje... I know.. jajaja pero es que son nuestro sueldo.. asik... espero que me pagueis bien eh! jajaja aqui nada de explotación infantil! xD ajajaj**

**Por ciertoooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a los reviews! aunque estan decayendo... sniff sniff.. espero que en este volvamos a recuperar la media.. si? si? si? (ojitos de Alice)**

**Bueno.. pues sin mas que decir... me depsido!**

**espero sus comentarios y reviews!**

**Besitosss**

**Yuliss**


	6. Reunión de la pandilla

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo seis: Reunión de la pandilla**

_Bella Swan_

"Umm… wow" esas fueron las únicas palabras que pude soltar después de que me besara. Parecía complacido con mi respuesta, quizás incluso triunfante. Algunas veces me preguntaba si él conocía el efecto que tenía sobre mí o no era consciente de ello. Pero al estudiar esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara, adiviné que _debía_ saberlo.

Otra canción sonó y la bailamos también. Esta vez, al fin estaba de frente a él. Y sus ojos no dejaron los míos todo el tiempo que nos balanceábamos.

"Siento llegar tarde" dijo, con la voz inintencionadamente sedosa.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo y la clase?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Son lo mismo. Pero realmente no quiero hablar sobre ello. Prefiero esto" me besó en los labios otra vez, para demostrarme exactamente _lo_ que quería decir. "Mucho más"

Me reí y apreté mi agarre en su cuello. Me sonrió; la misma sonrisa irresistible por la que había caído hace muchos años.

Cuando la canción terminó, me besó la mano y entonces entrelazamos los dedos. Nos guió hacia la cabina y vi a Cody, Jamie y Jasper bebiendo unos chupitos y las chicas relajándose en los cojines algo apartadas.

"¡Capitán!" Jamie y Cody gritaron al unísono cuando vieron a Edward yendo hacia allí. Algunas personas miraron en nuestra dirección con pura curiosidad; unas pocas chicas menearon sus cejas y se rieron tontamente cuando Edward dijo "perdónennos" para pasar. Edward, por su parte, simplemente parecía avergonzado.

"Cristo. ¿No me pueden llamar eso cuando estemos _solos_?" suspiró exasperado. Jamie y Cody intercambiaron una malévola mirada y entonces comenzaron a saltar arriba y abajo, haciéndole señales a Edward con gran exageración. La novia de Cody, Leslie, se estaba tapando la boca con la mano para esconder las risas cuando Cody casi volcó la mesa con uno de sus saltos.

"Joder. ¿Tengo que supuestamente saltar como un idiota y devolverles los saludos?" Edward preguntó desdeñosamente.

Me reí. Me encantaba cuando Edward salía con los chicos, eran graciosos juntos. ¿Por qué necesitaría el canal comedia cuando tenía _esto_?

"Hey chicos" Edward los saludó con una sonrisa en la cara cuando llegó a la mesa. "¿Qué pasa? Cuánto tiempo sin veros"

Jamie y Cody lo atrajeron a un abrazo grupal después de dar un aullido de emoción a su mejor amgo, al cual no habían visto por seis meses. Emmett rodaba sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia nuestra cabina con Rosalie en sus brazos.

"Chicas" se rió.

"Como si _tú_ fueras un hombre, Emmett. Si no me equivoco, tú eras el que lloraba con el final de Titanic" se rió Jasper.

Emmett se puso de un rojo brillante "No estaba llorando, imbécil. Sin querer me metí el dedo en el ojo en ese momento porque estaba aburrido. Y a todo esto, la cosa esa del si _no me equivoco_ se está quedando anticuado, Jazz"

"Hey, lo que tú digas, tío" Jasper se encogió de hombros. Luego hacia mí, susurró "Se estaba peleando totalmente con el ojo"

"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Emmett nos dijo que estás trabajando en el hospital. ¿Tienes tu propia oficina y todo eso?" Jamie preguntó emocionadamente, pegándole burlonamente en el hombro mientras lo bombardeaba con preguntas.

Edward suspiró "¿Nadie pilla el concepto de ser _interno_ aquí?"

"¿Pero te siguen pagando no?" Cody frunció el ceño.

Edward empezó a explicarles qué era lo que realmente hacía en el hospital. Dylan volvió justo a tiempo para el discurso; como Jamie y Cody, preguntó por la descripción del trabajo. Era un milagro que los diez entráramos en la cabina. Claro, estaba un poco lleno y Emmett, Jasper y Dylan tuvieron que coger sillas de las otras mesas, pero todo era perfecto. Sentía como si el antiguo grupo de amigos se reuniera de nuevo después de no verse por más de veinte años.

Jamie, Cody y Dylan eran como los hermanos pequeños que nunca tuve. Verlos bromeando con Edward era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba viendo, por horrible que parezca. Pero ellos nunca se tomaban las bromas en serio como Emmett, aún no habían superado al amo. Emmett amaba el hecho de que les encantara irritar a su hermano; justo como antes en ECA, estaba más que feliz de saber que habría aún alguien que se metiera con él cuando fuera a la universidad con Jasper y Rosalie. Lo recuerdo sugiriendo que empezaran el club de "sacar de quicio a Edward", pero les dije que los matarían el club de fans de Edward si lo hacían. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Alguien quiere bebidas? Mi garganta está quemándose de la sed" se quejó Dylan. "Oh y ¿Emmett? Si fuera tú, no iría a ningún lado cerca del DJ que contrataste. El chaval es un completo chiflado que no para de hablar. Le dije 'hola' y empezó a contarme de todo sobre su mujer y familia sin parar quince minutos. Como si a mí me interesara"

"Anotado" Emmett frunció el ceño. "Gracias a Dios que no lo contraté para cantar o no se hubiera callado nunca" Emmett giró su cabeza por encima del hombro de Jamie y gritó a uno de sus camareros.

"¡Tú Josh! ¡Tráenos el especial!"

"¿El especial?" Edward sonaba sospechoso.

Emmett sonrió peligrosa y triunfantemente "El especial. Vine con mis propias recetas y vosotros chicos tenéis la suficiente suerte para ser los primeros en probarlo"

Yo no era la única que estaba tragando saliva. Emmett nos miró a cada uno de nosotros y entonces gruñó con disgusto.

"Vuestra fe en mí es increíble. Después no vengáis suplicando cuando veáis lo impresionante que es"

"Como sea yo realmente lo dudo" Edward murmuró bajo su respiración, solamente lo bastante alto para que Cody y yo lo escucháramos ya que estábamos sentados a su lado. Cody se rió entre dientes.

"Y Dylan, ¿Bella me ha dicho que has venido para quedarte?" preguntó Edward.

Dylan sonrió "Dios sí. Sé que todos echabais de menos mis locuras"

Jamie le dio un codazo "¿Qué chulo tú no? El capitán te puede demandar por eso; es prácticamente su sello característico."

Edward gruñó mientras Emmett y Jasper aullaban de la risa. Alcancé su mano por debajo de la mesa, esperando que eso lo ayudara a calmarse. Soltó un profundo suspiro y murmuró algo como "no pierdas los nervios, Cullen" y me apretó la mano.

Inteligentemente, Edward llevó toda la atención hacia el nuevo restaurante de Cody y Jamie para evitar que siguieran burlándose otra vez. La cara de Jamie decayó ligeramente ante la pregunta, lo cual era inesperado ya que siempre se le iluminaba la cara cuando salía el tema.

"¿Va algo mal?" pregunté, notando el extraño intercambio de miradas entre Cody y Jamie.

"Nada dramático. Sólo es que… hemos estado perdiendo clientes últimamente. Hay un nuevo restaurante al final de la manzana…"

"Ah" dijo Jasper "Competencia"

"Exactamente. Incluso cuando solo es un restaurante, el interior es a lo italiano extravagante. Los chicos llevan a sus novias a comer allí porque es _más romántico_" Jamie citó ácidamente.

"¿Así que habéis entrado como clientes para investigar?" Edward se rió.

Cody gruñó, pareciendo insultado "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Aún tenemos nuestra dignidad!" Entonces sonrió tímidamente y bajó el tono de su voz "Vale. En verdad, pagamos a Dylan para que espiara por nosotros"

Las chicas y yo ahogamos un grito "¡No!"

Dylan se aclaró la garganta, claramente incómodo con lo que estaba a punto de decir "En verdad, la comida es muy buena" se paró cuando vio a Jamie gruñéndole "Pero vuestras hamburguesas son definitivamente mucho mejores"

"¿Y cuáles son las tácticas de juego?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No tienen idea de con quiénes se están metiendo" Cody respondió con confianza "Pensaremos en algo, ¿verdad, J?"

"¡Sip!" Jamie le chocó los cinco.

El camarero, Josh, volvió con nuestros cócteles _especiales_. El color de la bebida era una mezcla entre rojo y amarillo y había una gruesa capa de nata montada. También había una sombrillita de papel en cada vaso; era muy a lo tropical.

Por muy bonito que pareciera, no pude evitar mirar dudosamente a la bebida que tenía en frente de mí. _Emmett_ había hecho esto. Quería creerlo; era uno de mis mejores amigos y lo quería a morir. Pero pensar que tenía que tragarme esto, sin saber que ocurriría después…

"Pensé que tenías sed, Dylan. Adelante. Dale un sorbo" sonrió Emmett.

Dylan aparentemente, estaba teniendo la misma fobia que todos nosotros compartíamos. No quería herir los sentimientos de Emmett así que se acercó el vaso, con los movimientos dudosamente lentos. Emmett debió haber sentido la desconfianza ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue suspirar.

"No voy a envenenarte. Nunca arriesgaría mi negocio así"

Dylan exhaló. "Tienes razón. Voy a ser valiente" entonces miró a la cara de Edward "Si no sobrevivo a esto… Edward, hay algo que debes saber. Mike Newton no echó Coca-cola encima de tu trabajo de ciencias en nuestro último año, fui yo"

"¿Qué?" Edward gritó, escandalizado. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste simplemente?"

"¿Estás de coña? Le habías estado diciendo a todo el mundo cuánto habías trabajado en ese trabajo. Si te lo decía, me hubieras matado"

"Maldita sea, Dylan. Le estuve jodiendo toda la semana a Mike Newton después de que eso ocurriera. Oh bueno" Edward de repente sonó animado "Siempre estaba tirándole los tejos a Bella, además de que toda su propia existencia me irritaba a más no poder. Habría encontrado otra razón diferente para meterlo en problemas"

"Qué maravilloso. Ahora eso no viene al caso, _bebe_, tío" Emmett cortó impacientemente.

Dylan se aclaró la garganta y entonces tomó un sorbo. Su cara estaba sin expresión al principio pero después su ojos escondían algo más en el momento en que tragaba. Sorpresa.

"Sinceramente esto está… bueno. Bebedlo, chicos" dijo sin dilación, bebiendo otro sorbo.

Todos agarramos los vasos del centro de la mesa y entonces hicimos lo que sugirió. El sabor no era misterioso; se podían saber las futas que había incluido en la bebida. Piña, fresa, naranja, uva… pero había algo más.

"No está mal, Em. En verdad, sabe muy bien" Edward comentó, sin siquiera molestarse en esconder el shock de su voz.

Podía decir que Emmett se estaba resistiendo el decir "Os lo dije" pero en cambio, nos sonrió orgullosamente y entonces cruzó los brazos enfrente de su pecho.

"¿Qué le has puesto?" Alice preguntó.

"Ya sabes, cosas normales. Sangre, hígado…"

"¡Emmett!"

Se rió "Calmaos chicas. Era una broma. No os voy a decir los ingredientes. Un verdadero artista nunca revela el secreto de sus obras"

Rosalie gruñó "¿Así que ahora eres un artista?"

"Yo defino los cócteles como arte" Emmett contestó pomposamente "Vamos, Rosalie. Admítelo, mi bebida es la caña"

Rosalie pareció no tener ganas de contestar "Lo admito, sabe muy bien"

"Un bien de Rosalie significa fantástico para las personas normales como nosotros" Jamie se rió "¡Esto está jodidamente bueno, tío!

"Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora, seis dólares por vaso. Suelten la pasta."

"¿¡Qué!?" gritamos.

Los ojos de Emmettbajaron ante nuestra respuesta "Estaba intentando hacer una brom. Dios, no tenéis que gritar. ¿Os parezco la clase de tío que les cobra a sus amigos y familia?"

"Me cobraste a mí cuando necesitaba usar tu ordenador en el penúltimo año de instituto, Emmett" Edward murmuró.

Emmett sonrió "Ahí andaba corto de dinero. Mamá me quitó la paga porque le contesté a un profesor. El dinero más fácil que he hecho en mi vida; me pagabas veinte pavos por quince minutos"

"¿Que hiciste _qué_?" le pregunté a Edward, perpleja. Vamos, ¿Veinte pavos? Sabía que Edward era rico, pero pensar que malgastaba el dinero en usar un ordenador quince minutos era ridículo.

Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba muy desesperado. Eran las once de la noche y me acordé repentinamente que tenía un trabajo de historia para el siguiente día. La biblioteca estaba cerrada y no tenía mucha elección."

"Qué putada" Dylan comentó, riendo.

Estudié el círculo de personas que consistía en mis mejores amigos; la última vez que nos sentamos todos juntos de esta forma fue en nuestro último partido de baloncesto en segundo de Bachiller, cuando Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie vinieron de visita. Qué imagen tan diferente teníamos ahora comparado con la que tenía memorizada hace cinco años. Todo el mundo parecía más maduro, aunque no _actuáramos_ así. Físicamente estábamos en nuestros tempranos veintes, pero por dentro… aún pienso que seguimos siendo los cabezotas y tontos estudiantes de instituto que fuimos antes.

Miré sonrientemente al rostro de Edward cuando él comenzó a reírse de algo que Jamie había dicho. Había estado tan estresado con los exámenes esta semana que me alegraba ver que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de relajarse. Verdaderamente echaba de menos escuchar su risa; realmente echaba de menos esa mirada burlona que tenía en los ojos cuando bromeaba. Emmett había puesto la fecha perfecta para su gran apertura porque estar junto a sus amigos —nuestros amigos— era exactamente lo que Edward necesitaba en este momento.

Emmett estaba contando otra de sus salvajes aventuras en sus días de universidad con los surferos. Edward notó que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sonriendo torcidamente acarició mi mejilla brevemente y me toco el pelo.

"¿Qué miras?"

"Nada"

Se rió y entonces se inclinó para susurrarme al oído "¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás esta noche?"

Sonreí "Sí, muchas gracias."

"Aw mirad, otra vez están haciendo ese flirteo desvergonzado" Emmett sonrió beligerante en la dirección de Edward, quizás molesto por la falta de atención a su historia.

Edward miró a su hermano "¿Cómo puede ser desvergonzado hablar con mi novia?"

Emmett lo pensó durante un momento "Uh… supongo que tienes razón. Las antiguas manías tardan mucho en quitarse; solía decir eso todo el tiempo antes, cuando vosotros dos os conocisteis por primera vez."

"Muchas gracias, Emmett" le solté amargamente, recordando las groseras insinuaciones que solía hacer. Me sonrió.

"Hey, tú eres como una hermana para mí y Edward es mi hermano. Meterme con vosotros dos está escrito en el contrato de hermano mayor"

Jasper se rió "Qué buena excusa. Pero tú no me ves a mí burlándome de ti y de Rosalie"

La sonrisa de Emmett creció incluso más "No es que puedas. A) Rosalie te cortaría la cabeza si dices algo remotamente grosero B) Te daría de ostias por molestarla a ella"

Jasper se inclinó hacia él "¿Quieres solucionar esto fuera, Cullen?"

Nos reímos, disfrutando mucho más de lo que deberíamos. Edward me llevó hacia la pista de baile cuando una de sus canciones favoritas empezó a sonar; todo estaba bien con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cómo deseaba que esto pudiera durar para siempre. Cómo deseaba que no tuviera que ir a trabajar el lunes y pudiera quedarme en sus brazos para siempre jamás. Pero el recuerdo de tener todo el fin de semana para pasarlo con él me hizo sonreír; nunca me iba a cansar de estar con este hombre.

Cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, lo vi mirándo_me_, como si estuviera intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pensando. ¿Sentía él lo mismo con respecto a mí?

La intensidad de su mirada respondía mi pregunta. Si. Sí, lo sentía.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

El fin de semana fue maravilloso. Tuve la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con mis mejores amigos del instituto y contarnos muchas cosas ya que no los había visto por medio año. Me alegraba que los chicos estuvieran de vuelta a la ciudad; incluso aunque nunca hubiera admitido esto enfrente de alguno de ellos, realmente los echaba de menos. Claro, no me importaría que cortaran el rollo de los chistes del Doctor E. C. ya que ya había escuchado a Emmett semanalmente si no diariamente lo suficiente. Pero así éramos cuando éramos adolescentes; siempre burlándonos unos de otros. Y sólo porque años hubieran pasado, no estaba esperando que eso cambiara. No _quería_ que eso cambiara.

Y lo más importante de todo, tenía a Bella para mí todo el domingo sin interrupciones, lo que era un milagro. Nos relajamos en casa, ya que eso era lo que ella prefería hacer, y nos acurrucamos en el sofá mientras veíamos alguna película clásica que ella parecía disfrutar. No me importaba ver _Sentido y sensibilidad_, aunque nunca fui un gran fan del libro. La elección de la película ni siquiera me importaba realmente ya que tenía toda la atención en la chica que estaba en mis brazos todo el tiempo.

El lunes cuando me desperté, Bella ya estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno en una de mis camisetas. Saltó casi un metro cuando la rodeé desde atrás y las cacerolas que estaba sosteniendo por poco no me dieron en la cara.

"Estoy dolido por el rechazo, Bella" pretendí sonar horrorizado.

Se ruborizó "Lo siento. No te escuché entrar y pensé…"

Me reí, divertido "¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que era un ladrón? No creo que entren y rodeen a una bonita mujer mientras roban, y no es que tenga mucha experiencia en el área de los robos"

"Si sigues burlándote de mí no te voy a dar el desayuno" le gruñí.

Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza "Lo siento, Bella. ¿Me perdonas?"

Suspiró, vencida "Como siquiera pudiera decir que no. Tú y tu encanto"

Sonreí y fui hacia la alacena para coger dos tazas para la leche. Cuando me volví, ella ya estaba esperando en la mesa, poniéndose su precioso pelo castaño en una desordenada cola de caballo. Parecía pensativa, con la mente a miles de kilómetros de aquí

"¿Bella?"

No contestó.

"¿Bella?"

Aún no había respuesta. Realmente me estaba poniendo histérico

"¡_Bella_!"

Saltó en su sitio y giró su cabeza urgentemente para mirarme "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Estoy genial. Sólo un poco preocupada. El nuevo número de la revista sale hoy" explicó.

Después de ver las películas ayer, Bella me puso al día con todo lo que me había perdido, sobre el ataque al corazón del señor King y como su hijo estaba llevando la empresa ahora. No dijo mucho sobre Royce King así que me figuré que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Pero ella no había estado nerviosa por la publicación de la revista desde el muy temprano comienzo de su carrera; Y ahora ya tenía mis dudas sobre el Royce este.

"¿Es grosero contigo y con tus compañeros?" pregunté, estallando, mientras ella tomaba un bocado de su pancake.

Ella sonrió levemente y entonces pareció estar luchando por las palabras correctas "Es… muy perfeccionista y tiene grandes expectativas. Supongo que no quiere fallarle a su padre"

Eso sonaba exactamente como algo que Bella diría. Podría decir que ella no era la mayor fan de ese tipo, pero aún así evitaba criticarlo. _Media Today_ no tenía ni idea de lo afortunados que eran teniéndola a ella.

"Puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" alcancé su mano y le levanté la barbilla con la otra mano para ver sus ojos.

"Lo sé" sonrió con esa irresistible sonrisa "Y te amo por eso"

El desayuno pareció ser normal después de eso. Ella volvió a sus típicas bromas, y el ligero y juguetón ambiente resurgió, por el que yo estaba agradecido. La besé enteramente en los labios antes de irme al trabajo; me abrazó y suspiró en la curva de mi cuello. Mi cuerpo no era inconsciente de ello. Cada simple célula me gritaba que me quedara en casa y pasara otro deleitado día con ella. Pero tenía mis obligaciones y ella las suyas. Ya no éramos los adolescentes que fuimos una vez; simplemente no podíamos obviar nuestras responsabilidades.

"Te amo" susurró.

"Yo también" ojalá supiera exactamente cuánto.

El camino hacia el hospital fue sorprendentemente suave. Estuve allí en media hora y me encontré a Tanya en el parking.

"Dios" dijo, impresionada "¿Estás loco por trabajar? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano, Edward?"

"El tráfico estaba claro" expliqué. "¿Y tú qué? ¿Te ha dado por llegar temprano?"

Se rió "No seas tonto. Anoche me fui antes y le prometí al doctor Larkin que hoy vendría media hora antes para terminar lo de ayer"

Me olvidé que algunos de los jefes del hospital tenían que venir los domingos a veces. En ese momento, las prácticas sonaban mucho mejores que ser un actual doctor o enfermero.

"¿Y qué hiciste este fin de semana?" preguntó conversacionalmente cuando entramos al lobby. Algunas enfermeras que estaban sentadas detrás del mostrador en frente de nosotros nos saludaron con un simple _Buenos días_; una de las enfermeras más mayores que aparentaba tener la edad de Esme, Leteshia, _me guiñó_. Era espeluznante en parte. No, déjame corregir: era espeluznante en _todos_ los sentidos. Intenté no morirme de la vergüenza delante de ella; no era muy educado.

"Salí con mis amigos del instituto y pasé el domingo entero con Bella"

Sonrió genuinamente "Eso suena genial. Te envidio, Edward La última vez que hablé con un amigo del instituto fue… bueno, la graduación"

La miré boquiabierto "Estás de coña"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió "Nop. No era muy popular antes. Era la cerebrito, la típica del colegio con las gafas de bibliotecaria y todo. Todo el mundo pensaba que era muy rara y una total mascota de los profesores" se rió.

"Pero antes de la universidad, decidí que quería dejar de ser esa chica. Me mudé al otro lado del estado y quería empezar mi vida como alguien nueva. Así que conseguí contactos y me di un total cambio de look. Y entonces sorprendentemente, la universidad fue mucho más fácil que el instituto. Conocí a un par de chicas y a Riley"

"Wow. Es difícil de imaginarte siendo una salida de onda"

"¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué fuiste_ tú _en el instituto? Honestamente estoy curiosa" su voz sonaba como un reto.

Abrí la boca y la cerré de inmediato. No iba a decir "_Oh, era el capitán de baloncesto y el presidente del cuerpo de los alumnos. Salí con la chica más buena del instituto y tenía los mejores amigos y familia. ¿He mencionado que era un total gilipollas antes de conocer a Bella? Oh sí. Solía salir con todas las chicas sólo por diversión_"

Hubiera sonado como un completo esnob si le decía eso. Así que terminé diciéndole algo que no era una mentira "Jugaba baloncesto"

"Oh" comentó, sonando no muy sorprendida y decepcionada por la falta de detalles que le estaba ofreciendo. Antes de que pudiera pedir más información, abrí la puerta de la oficina del doctor Larking y entré, salvándome del interrogatorio.

A la tarde, después de terminar la reunión de los jefes a la que Gerald quería que asistiera con él, me dirigí hacia la cafetería en la planta baja y pedí un plato de pasta y una taza de café. Me senté con Marco Bell, el farmacéutico que había conocido el otro día el cual no era mucho más mayor que yo, y comí hasta que era hora otra vez de volver a la oficina.

Tanya estaba al teléfono cuando caminé hacia la puerta. Gerald no estaba allí todavía —estaría en la cafetería aún, asumí— y la habitación entera estaba llena con un solo sonido, el de la charla emocionada de Tanya. No pude averiguar de qué iba la conversación y para decir la verdad, no estaba realmente interesado. Tanya tenía tendencia a exagerar las cosas que eran pequeñas y poco importantes. Así que dándole algo de espacio, me senté en mi asiento y ojeé el historial de Kenny Foster, el cual ya estaba listo para dejar el hospital mañana por la mañana.

Estuvo increíblemente emocionado cuando Gerald le dijo las nuevas a él y a sus padres esta mañana. Saltó de la cama y terminó dándose en la cabeza con la mesita de noche. Gerald mencionó algo sobre quedarse aquí otra semana más ya que no era capaz de andar, y el rostro de Kenny se volvió tan pálido como el de un fantasma, aparentemente sin saber que era una broma. No lo culpaba por detestar el hospital; como paciente que era, era difícil para él tener esa libertad y comodidad que tenía en casa. Y tener a chicos enérgicos y activos como él en la cama todo el día era como atar a Emmett contra un palo con un festín de comida en frente de él.

"Sí… sí. Yo también te amo, Riley. Vuelve a casa pronto ¿vale? Te amo" Tanya suspiró contenta y colgó el teléfono.

"¿Buenas noticias?" pregunté, más por educación que por curiosidad mientras me ponía de pie para coger unos cuantos papeles de la estantería.

Tanya no necesitaba una invitación para empezar la conversación.

"Era Riley. ¡Va a renovar el palacio Jennings!"

Tanya había mencionado antes que Riley era arquitecto. El palacio Jennings no era un palacio, realmente. Era un restaurante que se abrió por primera vez en L.A. en los tempranos 1900s. El lugar ya no tenía esa forma gloriosa; estaba en mal estado, casi en ruinas en la parte más recluida de la ciudad. El gobierno había estado hablando sobre arreglarlo y volverlo una atracción por años pero nunca habían acabado el trabajo.

"Eso es maravilloso, Tanya" sonreí.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente después de gritar "Lo sé ¿verdad? Dios, Soy muy feliz ahora mismo. Tan feliz que creo que puedo llorar"

Me reí y le quité los brazos de mi cintura. Le había prometido a Aly que estaría allí a las una y ya casi llegaba dos minutos tarde Técnicamente el exámen no empezaba hasta media hora más tarde, pero normalmente me pasaba por la habitación de Aly treinta minutos antes de las pruebas ya que tendía a ponerse algo histérica en días así. Siempre llevaba un gran tiempo persuadirla para que lo hiciera.

"Bueno, me voy a la habitación de Aly. Tiene hoy un examen de su pierna " dije.

"Vale" dijo Tanya, yendo hacia la mesa de Gerald para dejar los documentos que estaba sujetando en sus brazos además de su taza.

Iba a atravesar las puertas pero algo que vi hizo que me helara justo donde estaba.

Allí, de pie en la entrada con unos ojos confusos y amplios estaba…

_Bella_.

* * *

**Hellouuuuu!!!**

**Nuevo cap del fic! waa.... me trajo buenos recuerdos de Welcome 1.... sniff sniff... espero que os hayan traído a vosotros tambien... pero ahora como veis... ya se queda en duda este final de cap.. xD Nota mental para Edward: No abrazar a Tanya cuando Bella esta mirando... en fin... que pensais que puede pasar?... jujuju yo lo se.. jajajajaj aver si alguien acierta... (claro, que no se haya leido el fic en ingles.. que sino no vale... xD jajajajaj)**

**Y nada.. hoy no me salen los discursos... no estoy inspirada... xD la señora de rojo se ha acoplado en mi casa y me da un gran dolor de vientre impresionante.... y la tia no se va.. ¬¬ asique toy algo decaida... para colmo hace un dia muy feo... (llueve y esta nublado...) así que efecto doble... pero bueno... espero que vosotras con vuestros reviews me levanten el animo!!! no hay mejor forma que esa... y de verdad espero que suban los reviews!! ultimamente estan bajando.... :'( :'( pero supongo que es por falta de tiempo... (os entiendo.. la uni me absorbe....) asik nada.. sin mucho mas que decir... me despido....**

**Besitossssssssssss**

**espero sus comentarios y reviews!**

**PD: No me gusta el mensaje que deje.... jaja pero bueno, se me olvidaba dar las gracias a todas esas personitas que dejaron review y a todas las que leen pero no pueden.. GRACIAS de verdad!!!**

**Yuliss**


	7. Un viaje al hospital

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo siete: Un viaje al hospital**

_Edward Cullen_

Nos miramos el uno al otro a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cientos de emociones florecían a través de su rostro. Confusión. Shock. Traición. No entendía por qué me miraba así. Como si no me conociera y fuera un total extraño.

Incluso aunque supiera que algo iba mal, no pude evitar sonreír. No podía creerlo. Bella estaba _aquí_. ¡En el hospital! Prácticamente volé hacia su lado, dándole un abrazo rompe-huesos.

"Bella, ¿Qué estás _haciendo_ aquí? No es que no esté contento de verte. ¿Pero no deberías estar en el descanso del almuerzo o algo?"

Ella pareció avergonzada. "Lo siento. No quería molestarte. Te dejaste el móvil en casa y no estaba segura de si lo necesitarías hoy. Intenté llamarte al número de la oficina que me diste pero nadie contestó…" Había una ligera impresión de cautela en su voz cuando dijo 'Nadie contestó' "Así que vine para dártelo en persona y… oh Dios mío. Me siento como una completa idiota ahora mismo. Debería haber llamado a recepción para ver si te podían localizar. No pensaba con coherencia y-"

Atrapé sus labios entre mis dedos dulcemente. Sabía qué era lo que venía ahora; un típico _despotrique de Bella_. Me toqué el bolsillo con mi otra mano. Estaba vacío.

"Bella, por supuesto que no me molestas. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera mencionarlo?" sacudí la cabeza con intranquilidad. "Estuve en una reunión toda la mañana con el doctor Larkin y Tanya estaba en una conferencia así que nadie estaba en la oficina"

Hablando de eso, me había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Tanya. Se aclaró la garganta y le gritó a Bella mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

"¡Es genial conocerte _al fin_ en persona, Bella! Edward no ha parado de hablar sobre ti desde el primer día. Eres todo lo que él había descrito. Guapa, esbelta… oh, yo soy Tanya, a todo esto."

Aparté la mirada, avergonzado. En mi primer día de trabajo, Tanya me preguntó sobre mi estado civil después del trabajo, cuando nos conocimos en el parking, y tenía razón. No paré de hablar de Bella en casi una hora. Recuerdo la increíble mirada que me regaló cuando me dijo "Wow, este ha sido el discurso más largo que te he escuchado decir"

Bella estaba ruborizada. "Yo también me alegro de conocerte, Tanya"

Le sonreí "Bueno, os dejaré solos. Ojalá pudiera quedarme a hablar un poco más, pero tengo otra conferencia esta tarde. No te olvides de la cita con Aly, Edward"

"No lo haré"

Ella asintió y entonces salió por la puerta después de retirar un papel del escritorio de Gerald.

Ahora sólo estábamos Bella y yo. Ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo?"

"No, no" le aseguré "Muchas gracias por traerme el móvil, por cierto. ¿Te saqué del trabajo?"

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando que su pelo caoba cayera libremente por su hombro.

"El señor King nos dejó salir hoy al medio día. Está renovando el edificio y lo está dejando todo en orden" explicó.

Arqueé la ceja "¿Y no te lo dijo por adelantado?"

Ella rodó los ojos "Nop. Aparentemente, la idea le vino anoche."

Espera. ¿Entonces estaba libre todo lo que quedaba de día? ¿Estaba _libre_?

"¿Tienes algo planeado para esta tarde?" pregunté, incapaz de esconder la emoción en mi voz.

Me miró a la cara con confusión. "No. _Creo_ que no. ¿Por qué?"

Sonreí ampliamente. "Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas" no le di oportunidad de contestar. La saqué de la sala más rápido en lo que se podía decir "volar"

Ella estaba en silencio todo el trayecto hacia la parte infantil. De hecho, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que abandonamos la sala.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, amor?"

"Sí" me regaló una sonrisa llena de stress. "Estoy bien"

Era una actriz terrible. Podría haber actuado en la obra de Shakespeare perfectamente, pero en eso de interpretar felicidad, era pésima. Su rostro era muy fácil de leer- ¿Cómo la llamó su madre? Ah sí, un libro abierto.

La acorralé contra la pared y aguantó la respiración ante mi abrupto movimiento. Besé su frente y entonces me incliné para susurrarle al oído.

"No estás bien. He estado queriendo preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué parecías molesta cuando me viste la primera vez en la oficina? Por favor. Dime la verdad"

"No estaba enfadada" negó sin aliento.

Levanté mi cabeza y la sacudí testarudamente. La miré directamente a los ojos; normalmente suelo conseguir todo lo que quisiera haciéndolo.

"No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas la verdad. Por favor, Bella. Sólo dime" le rogué, dándole un beso en su mentón.

Ella suspiró en rendición "Bien. Tú lo preguntaste. Te vi abrazando a Tanya y sólo… reaccioné"

La miré con impresión. ¿Se pensaba que la estaba engañando o algo?

"Bella, yo…"

Ella evitó mis ojos y miró abajo, a sus pies, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Olvídalo. Ya estoy bien"

Le levanté la barbilla "No, no estás bien. Has estado inusualmente callada y no has sonreído para nada. Bella, te amo. Tanya es sólo una colega. Escuchó buenas noticias de su _novio_" enfaticé la palabra "del cual está muy enamorada y simplemente lo estaba compartiendo conmigo. Siento que te hayas llevado una impresión equivocada. Pero sinceramente Bella, ¿realmente pensaste que tenía sentimientos hacia Tanya?" le arqueé una ceja.

"¡No sé qué pensé!" gruñó defensivamente. "O sea, vengo a ver a mi novio y pum, ahí estaba él abrazando a una impresionante rubia que parece más una top model que una enfermera"

"Estás siendo absurda" me reí en su oído "Además, te recuerdo que las prefiero morenas a rubias"

Las comisuras de sus labios se doblaron en una diminuta sonrisa ante mi comentario "Creo recordar algo de eso"

Acaricié su mejilla dulcemente con el revés de mi mano "Y lo digo en serio. Te amo Isabella Marie Swan. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Te lo prometo"

La sonrisa de su cara se hizo más pronunciada. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Yo también te amo, Edward Anthony Masen. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Lo prometo" repetí con una risa silenciosa.

Sonreí; era como si estuviéramos diciéndonos los votos de la boda o algo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta "Umm… ¿Edward? ¿Puedo…?"

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que la estaba aplastando.

"Lo siento" le murmuré.

"Sí" se rió "Y ahora que ya has dejado de mantenerme prisionera, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?"

Me cogió la mano como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella con pura dicha mientras bajábamos el pasillo, saludando a otros doctores que conocía de vista.

"Hay una chica que quiero que conozcas-"

"Espera" me interrumpió "No es otra enfermera, ¿no? Y _por favor _no me digas que es morena"

Me reí. Qué ligero y burlón era su voz ahora. Es como si la escenita con Tanya nunca hubiera sucedido. Tenía mucha fe en mí… verdaderamente era la criatura más simpática y comprensiva que había conocido nunca.

"No" dije "No es enfermera. Una niña, en realidad, la cual estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerte"

"Oh" dijo sorprendida "Guay"

"¿Estás _seguro_ de que no hay más enfermeras que quieras que conozca?" bromeó "Ahora sí estoy de humor así que podrías decirles que vinieran"

Le rodé los ojos "No seas absurda Bella. Hmm… en verdad _hay_ una enfermera que es muy guapa… en la quinta planta y-"

Me golpeó en el brazo, cortando mi chiste. Y me gruñó "¡Edward!"

Me reí y besé su pelo. Sabía que Aly iba a estar _contentísima_ cuando conociera a Bella.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Sabía que no debía haber dudado de Edward. Pero honestamente, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar cuando lo veo abrazando a Tanya? Por supuesto, reaccionaría como otra chica normal.

Pero después de conocerla, me sentí un poco mal porque incluso parecía una buena persona. Y no voy a mentir y decir que el aplomo de Edward no fue necesario. Yo _sabía_ que él no estaría detrás de ella, pero supongo que escucharlo de sus labios lo hacía más oficial.

Nos paramos enfrente de la habitación 362. Edward pegó suavemente y abrió la puerta con una mano, y sosteniendo la mía con la otra.

Había una niña pequeña sentada en su cama, no más grande de cinco o seis años, y era la cosa más mona que habían visto mis ojos nunca. Tenía el pelo lacio y negro que le caía por los hombros y cuando alzó la mirada, vi que sus ojos eran débiles e inocentes.

Dios. Era como si fuera una de esas muñecas de las tiendas de antigüedades que hubiera vuelto a la vida, sólo que más bonita. Mi primer instinto fue darle un abrazo. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, viendo que era una completa extraña decidí no hacerlo. No quería que pensara que era una paciente psicótica que estaba en la planta equivocada para tratarse.

"Hola Aly, ¿Cómo vas?" Edward la saludó con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey Edward! ¿Adivina qué? La tía Martha va a venir de visita mañana. Chloe me lo dijo" ella le gritó.

"Eso es genial. Escucha, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. Aly, ellas es Bella. Bella, Aly"

"Hola, Aly" le sonreí "Encantada de conocerte"

"Hola, señorita Bella" dijo tímidamente, sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosado que usualmente aparecía en las mías.

Rodé los ojos "Sólo Bella. No soy tan mayor. En verdad soy más joven que Edward. Dos meses"

"Oh" ella se rió. Entonces se giró hacia Edward con una mirada burlesca "¿Ves? Te dije que eras mayor"

Edward suspiró "Vale. Soy mayor. Increíblemente mayor. ¿Mejor?"

"Sí" respondimos Aly y yo al unísono.

Sentí la vibración de mi móvil y educadamente me disculpé y me fui a la esquina de la habitación mientras Edward terminaba con el chequeo que le tocaba. No parecía muy feliz por ello, pero tampoco parecía que le importara mucho hoy particularmente ya que sentí ambos pares de ojos de Edward y ella en mí.

La llamada era del trabajo. Royce King hacía que su secretaria nos llamara a _cada_ uno de nosotros como recordatorio de que teníamos que ir a la oficina mañana. Cuando volví a la cama de Aly, la escuché decir algo como "Es muy guapa, Edward. ¿Es tu novia?" en voz bajita.

Edward le guió y le dijo "Sí, es mi novia. _Está_ muy bien, ¿eh?"

El sonido de mi voz hizo saltar a Aly "¿me estoy perdiendo algo?"

Edward me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No, Bella. No te estás perdiendo nada. Nada de nada"

Aly se rió tontamente.

Era genial ver a Edward trabajar con niños. Lo escuchaba hablar sobre ello, pero nunca lo había visto en acción. Tenía esa cosa que hacía que los niños se acercaran. Quiero decir, hace un rato, cuando estábamos en el ascensor, este niño pequeño – de tres años, creo- salió corriendo por el pasillo para darle un abrazo a Edward e ir diciendo "¡Edwee!" lo que era, en mi opinión, bastante divertido. Y ahora ver a Aly mirándolo con expresión casi de adoración, prácticamente me llenaba de orgullo. Era _mío_. Mío.

"Señorita Bella- digo, Bella"

"¿Sí?" pregunté, plena de felicidad porque se estuviera dirigiendo a mí directamente.

"¿De verdad escribes historias?" preguntó Aly, un brillo de emoción iluminaba sus ojos azules.

"Mmm… escribo artículos. No historias. Aunque no me importaría hacerlo en el futuro" _Joder. Tenlo en mente, Bella. Sólo tiene cinco o seis años. No sabe la diferencia entre artículos e historias. _"Los artículos son como las historias, de alguna forma. Sólo que nosotros no inventamos. Son como periódicos; le decimos a la gente qué es lo que pasa" añadí, no muy segura de que me hubiera entendido lo que le estaba intentando decir.

Edward se rió, mirándonos desde mi rostro hacia el de Aly.

"¡Whoa! ¡Eso es muy guay! Yo escribo historias. Es sobre Jimmy el conejo y Donald, el perro. Se van de aventuras"

"Eso suena muy interesante" dije sonrientemente "¿Lo conseguiré leer en un futuro?"

Me gritó "¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Lo tengo aquí. ¿Lo quieres leer ahora?"

Edward se aclaró la garganta "¿Aly? En verdad creo que tendríamos que ir bajando a la sala de rayos X ya"

Una ola de decepción embargó su rostro "Oh"

Le di unos golpecitos en la cabeza y entonces agarré su pequeña mano. Era cálida y suave, exactamente como pensé que sería.

"Quizás la próxima vez; te lo mantengo, no puedo esperar para verlo"

Ella sonrió "Vale, la próxima vez"

Solamente había pasado diez minutos con esta niña y ya la quería. A diferencia de los otros niños que había conocido antes en el pasado, no hizo ningún berrinche al no conseguir lo que quería. Era bonita, educada… era un absoluto ángel. Con razón Edward estaba tan encima de ella.

Observé como Edward ponía su silla de ruedas cerca de su cama y cuidadosamente la puso encima. Sus dedos temblaban mientras los ponía en su regazo, entrelazados, y había un fruncido en su bonito semblante. Lo tomé como que no era muy fan de los chequeos. Edward acarició su mejilla y observé con sorpresa como lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le rogaba en la voz más suave que se pueda imaginar.

"No quiero ir, Edward. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, por favor? ¿Por favor?"

La expresión de su rostro te rompía el corazón. Tragué saliva; sabía que _yo_ nunca podría haber dicho que no a esa carita.

Edward suspiró, alejando la mirada miserablemente "Vamos, Aly. ¿Cómo debes saber si tu pierna ha mejorado o no si no quieres que la revisemos?"

No comentó nada, sino que asintió obedientemente y se agarró fuertemente a los brazos de la silla. Edward la empujó lentamente hacia la puerta y apagó las luces de camino hacia fuera. Aly aún parecía intranquila.

"Aly, te prometo que será rápido. Sólo vamos a radiografiarte la pierna, te has estado moviendo un poco, y después volveremos a la habitación ¿Vale?" Edward inquirió con una voz suave y tranquilizadora.

"Vale. Porfa que sea rápido. No me gusta esa habitación. Está oscuro" murmuró.

"Hey" dije soltándole la mano de la silla "Aly, Edward y yo estaremos ahí contigo. No hay nada por lo que estar asustada, ¿vale?"

Ella estudió mi rostro y entonces asintió con la cabeza. Con la mirada en blanco vislumbró el pasillo, su rostro aún estaba pensativo y preocupado. Edward capturó mi mirada y me dio una estresada y vana sonrisa. Agarré la mano de Aly y pareció como si Edward tuviera algún sexto sentido o algo, él agarró la otra mano de Aly al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice y continuó empujando la silla de ruedas con su mano izquierda. Aly pareció relajarse un poco. Ella sonrió dulcemente y apretó el agarré que tenía con ambos.

Dios. Realmente quería a esta niña.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

La tarde con Aly y Bella fue maravillosa. Gerald me permitió tomarme el resto de la tarde libre, al ver lo decepcionada que parecía Aly cuando le dije ya era hora de que volviera al trabajo, y dijo que sería bueno para ella ir bajo el sol, ya que no lo había hecho la semana pasada. Gerald fue bastante agradable con el tema de Bella estando en el hospital. La razón principal, supongo, era lo mucho que Aly le gustaba. Gerald se preocupaba mucho de la niña y podría decir que haría lo que fuera para que fuera a mejor.

Así que Bella y yo llevamos a Aly al patio después del examen. Me llevó bastante el convencerla, pero al final, Aly accedió cuando le dijimos que habíamos escuchado al camión de los helados, lo cual no era mentira. Incluso cuando Aly parecía increíblemente madura para su edad, aún era una niña. No podía resistirse a la tentación lo que era perfectamente entendible. Quiero decir, Emmett tenía veintitrés y aún _se _emociona cuando escucha acercarse un camión. Aly solamente tenía _cinco_.

Intentamos bajarla de la silla de ruedas, que era la cosa más difícil que debía hacer en mis veintidós años de vida- y me llevó _horas_. Por el progreso que estábamos haciendo, podríamos haberla convencido para el amanecer y aún habría tenido el culo pegado a la silla. Así que no me quedó más remedio que amenazarla. Le dije lo que Gerald me había dicho a mí el otro día de que se estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente de su silla, y le dije que se estaba pensando en quitársela por un tiempo para que no pudiera más que caminar.

Al instante me arrepentí al ver la cara de horror que puso. No estaba orgulloso de lo que hice. Sabía que era muy bajo por mi parte asustarla de esa manera, pero no había otra forma. Esperaba que me gritara y me golpeara, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos. En vez de eso, se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con las mangas de la camiseta y obedientemente hizo lo que se le dijo.

Me mató verla así. Sabía que Bella también estaba igual ya que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar también. Me odié por hacer esto; sabía que había cumplido muchas órdenes de su padre antes, y no quería que se sintiera presionada a mi alrededor. Pero sinceramente, no se me ocurría otra manera. Lo tenía que hacer.

Sus pasos eran temblorosos se bajó por primera vez de la silla. Le agarramos las manos y le dejamos todo el tiempo que necesitara para caminar por el patio. No quería ponerle demasiada presión- _paso a paso,_ ¿no? Le tomó media hora llegar hacia el roble que estaba a cinco yardas. No parecía mucho, pero estábamos locamente orgullosos de ella. La cogí del suelo, apretándola contra mi pecho y Bella besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Aly se quedó ahí, en medio de nosotros dos por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Ella estaba sonriendo, para mi alivio. Miré orgulloso hacia el suelo mientras la ponía sobre mis hombros.

"Lo hiciste genial, Aly. Mañana, lo intentaremos otra vez, ¿vale? Ahora ya que no fue tan malo ¿verdad?" le guiñé.

Ella sacudió su cabeza reluctantemente "Supongo que no. ¿Estarás conmigo mañana? No me dejarás caer, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Salté para salvarte hace un rato ¿no?" le dije burlonamente. Entonces aclaré mi garganta y continué en un tono más serio "Aly, nunca te dejaré caer"

"Vale" murmuró, entonces sonriendo a modo de disculpa "Lamento haber llorado"

Bella se sonó, manteniendo aún los brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Aly "No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo también estaba cerca de estallar en lágrimas. ¡No tienes idea de lo orgullosos que estamos de ti!"

Supuse que ahora sería un buen momento para disculparse "Siento haberte hecho hacerlo. No quería asustarte, pero no tenía elección… era por tu bien, Al. Lo siento"

Ella se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente. "Está bien. Me alegro de que me lo dijeras. No me gusta que la gente me oculte cosas ¿Y piensas que volveré a andar? Ya sabes, ¿Cómo una persona normal?"

Bella y yo entrelazamos nuestros dedos y sonreímos para animarla. "Por supuesto. Podrás andar normalmente en nada de tiempo si sigues así. Te sacaré todos los días y trabajaremos en ello, poco a poco. Vas a estar bien, Aly"

Ella con sus brazos me rodeó uno de los míos, el que no estaba agarrando la mano de Bella, y presionó su cara contra ello.

"Gracias, Edward. Eres el mejor"

Al día siguiente, Bella tenía que volver al trabajo, pero yo me llevé a Aly al patio de todas formas. Los tres cenamos juntos y le llevamos a escondidas algo de comida basura para que se la comiera más tarde ya que la comida del hospital era totalmente repulsiva. Recuerdo ver a Bella casi ponerse llorosa cuando le dijimos adiós a Aly. La forma en que se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la frente y le murmuró "Volveré pronto, Aly, te lo prometo" me hizo bramar de exaltación. Dios. Iba a ser una gran madre algún día. Aly sólo había pasado menos de un día con ella y ya miraba a Bella con adoración.

Al mediodía, recibí una llamada de Carlisle y me preguntó si quería pasarme por su casa después del trabajo esta tarde y me llevara el resto de cosas que eran de mi padre a nuestra casa. Después de que mis padres murieran, la mayoría de las cosas que dejaron atrás estaban guardadas en el ático de la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Me sentía culpable por ello ya que ocupaba bastante espacio, así que construí una edificación anexa el pasado verano que debía ser lo suficientemente grande como para que todo cupiera ahora que tenía una casa.

Tenía las tardes de los miércoles libres. Normalmente tenía clases a las que ir por la tarde pero hoy era una excepción ya que tenía un examen este viernes y también un trabajo. Saludé a Tanya con un asentimiento de cabeza de camino fuera del hospital cuando estaba pasando el rato con sus colegas en la habitación de enfermeros. Me saludó con la mano mientras las otras enfermeras, las cuales no había conocido ya que había un montón de gente en el hospital, sonrieron.

Sacudí la cabeza. Incluso aunque ya hubiera estado varias semanas allí, el comportamiento de algunas enfermeras era algo a lo que no me podía acostumbrar. Le pregunté a Carlisle si tuvo algún problema cuando empezó a trabajar; se rió de ello, golpeó mi hombro, y me dijo que el tiempo haría que se cansaran de nosotros. De la manera que me lo dijo, sonó como si tuviera muchísima experiencia con el tema de tratar esta clase de problemas. No tenía ni idea de que mi padre fuera tan popular con las enfermeras en el hospital. Sabía que era un hombre bien parecido –para un hombre que andaba en sus cuarenta, parecía increíblemente joven- pero el pensamiento de las enfermeras flirteando con él era perturbador. Quiero decir, era un _padre_, por el amor de dios.

Entré a mi Volvo y salí del parking. El camino hasta la casa de mis padres no fue largo. De hecho, ellos vivían a una hora de donde nosotros lo hacíamos. Carlisle tenía el día libre hoy; lo vi cortando el césped del jardín cuando llegué. Asumí que Esme estaba haciendo pan ya que podía olerlo desde el momento que me bajé del coche.

"¡Papá!" intenté llamarlo por encima del ruido. No alzó la mirada así que lo intenté otra vez. "¡Papá! ¡Papá!"

Finalmente alzó la mirada para mirarme "¡Hey, hijo!" gritó. "Espera un segundo"

Suspiré de alivio cuando el cortacésped se apagó. El ruido me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Enroscó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me condujo hacia la casa. Esme me echó las manos por encima al momento que entré; había pasado tiempo desde que había visto a mis padres.

"¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? He horneado algunos pastelitos antes de que llegaras."

Le sonreí "Mamá, sólo porque me haya ido de casa, no significa que me tengas que tratar como a un invitado. No voy a volver nunca más si te pasas así y trabajas sin motivo"

Me lanzó una mirada gruñona "De ninguna manera. Nunca haría pastelitos o lo que sea para alguien que es un extraño antes que para mi hijo. Y no me estoy excediendo de trabajo, hombrecito. Estoy en los cuarenta, Edward. No en los ochenta. Deja de tratar_me _como a una mujer mayor en silla de ruedas que es tan débil como para andar por su propia casa."

Me reí "Lo siento, madre. En ese caso, suena perfecto"

Sonrió "Bien. Estará listo en media hora. No tienes prisa, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza "Las clases están canceladas hoy. Papá, las cosas que mencionaste, están en el ático ¿verdad?"

Carlisle levantó la mirada desde su libro, el cual había cogido de la estantería, y asintió. "Sí. La mayoría son libros y recetas. Los tengo puestos en la estantería. ¿Por qué no vas y le echas un ojo?"

Ascendí las escaleras hasta el ático que siempre había temido mientras crecía. Oh, no me malinterpretes. Mis razones eran totalmente diferentes a las de Alice. Yo no estaba asustado por el fantasma del ático o lo que sea. Sólo que no podía soportar ver las cosas que mis padres dejaron durante la primera etapa después de su muerte. Siempre estaba en plan negativo. Pero ahora, el volver aquí, no parecía tan horrible como antes. De hecho parecía hasta reconfortador, al ver todas esas cosas familiares con las que había crecido. Estaban los modelos de coches - un regalo de Carlisle y Esme por navidad cuando tenía ocho años- en la esquina, las muñecas de Alice – las cuales, para ser franco, nos asustaba muchísimo a Emmett y a mí; estaba el saco de boxeo en versión para niños de Emmett, verlo me trajo muchísimos recuerdos. Recuerdos que creía que había perdido.

Me acerqué hacia la estantería llena de libros al final después de pasar los dedos por las cosas de mi infancia. Maldición. Había demasiados. No sabía que mi padre fuera tan entusiasta de la lectura. Y numerosos libros de cocina que pertenecían a mi madre… a Bella le encantaría. La llave de nuestra antigua casa en Sacramento, las llaves del antiguo Mercedes de mi padre… No tenía ni idea de que aún estuvieran aquí. Sabía que era tonto conservarlo –después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer con un antiguo juego de llaves? Pero no podía tirar todos esos restos de mis padres. Si los tiraba, una gran cantidad de recuerdos desaparecerían y no quería eso.

Abrí la enorme bolsa de plástico y comencé a meter libros dentro. Ahora que había estudiado las cosas más profundamente, recordaba a mi padre leyendo estos libros alguna que otra vez. Una oscura y borrosa imagen de mi padre sentado en su oficina llevando las gafas para leer apareció en mi mente. Quince años. Quince años desde la última vez que los vi.

Aún sumergido profundamente en pensamientos, golpeé un libro sin querer de los de encima de la mesa mientras intentaba agarrar otro. Suspirando, me incliné para cogerlo del suelo. El libro se había abierto cuando cayó; y en la mitad del libro había una carta. Al menos pensaba que era una carta. Curiosamente puse el libro en la estantería y me centré en la pieza de papel blanco.

Huh. Extraño. No era una carta para nada. Eran unos resultados de unos exámenes del hospital de Sacramento. Miré la portada del libro en el que estaba colocado – _Finanzas satisfactorias_. ¿Qué estaban haciendo unos resultados médicos ahí, en un libro completamente sin relación ninguna? Soplé todo el polvo que tenía el fino papel para que pudiera leer lo que decía. Era duro de pensar que este papel tenía más de quince años. Más antiguo que una década.

Esperaba que fueran los resultados de un chequeo normal. Había visto como mi padre recibía papeles como estos en el pasado cada año después de pagar una vista al hospital. Solía quejarse de ello, cómo malgastaba un día entero haciéndose exámenes innecesarios cuando debería estar tratando a sus clientes. Pero mi madre, Elizabeth Masen Cullen, _insistía_ en que debería chequearse todos los años. Tuvieron una enorme discusión sobre ello una noche, al final, papá accedió.

Pero este… _este_ papel no era nada parecido a los aburridos, y tranquilizadores resultados que esperaba ver. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras captaba cada detalle del papel. La cabeza me daba vueltas y la respiración se volvió irregular. Según este papel mi padre estaba diagnosticado con…

ARVD. (1)

Imposible. El resultado era de otra persona. El hospital debió haber estado equivocado. Mi padre estaba más sano que un caballo cuando estaba vivo; era ridículo que ellos… sacudí la cabeza lívidamente. Imposible. Comprobé el nombre otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Pero el nombre del papel nunca cambiaba – decía _Edward Henry Cullen_ todas las veces. Y estaba datado del año anterior a la muerte de mis padres.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?"

Salté por lo menos un metro ante el sonido de la voz de Carlisle. Estaba un poco en shock ante las nuevas noticias que ni siquiera lo había escuchado subir las escaleras o acercarse. Me estaba mirando con una mirada de pura preocupación.

Sacudí la cabeza rígidamente "No es nada. ¿Te importa si vengo otro día a llevarme todas estas cosas?"

Frunció el ceño con preocupación "Claro. No hay prisa. ¿Va algo mal?"

"No" dije "Yo… solo… me voy" Enrollé el documento y me lo metí rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero. Sin lanzarle otra mirada a Carlisle, bajé las escaleras con prisa antes de que el pánico se reflejara en mi rostro. Era difícil estar sereno y Carlisle me conocía bien. Podría decir que algo no iba bien si me quedaba más tiempo.

Esme estaba sentada en la mesa, leyendo un antiguo libro de cocina cuando pasé por la cocina.

"¿Edward? ¿A dónde vas? El pastel debería estar listo en un minuto o así"

En ese momento, realmente no me preocupaba el pastelito. O cualquier otra cosa, de esa importancia.

"Lo siento, mamá. No me puedo quedar. Yo… Ha salido algo en el hospital y mejor voy a ver qué pasa"

"Oh. ¿Estás seguro de que no te puedes quedar un par de minutos más? No llevará-"

"Tengo que irme, mamá. Lo siento."

Observé con culpa como el dolor y la decepción aparecían en su encantador semblante. Me odié a mí mismo por tener que mentirle. Pero realmente necesitaba salir de la casa. No podía quedarme aquí.

Sin darle oportunidad de que me dijera nada más, salí por la puerta principal. Salí del aparcamiento sin preocuparme siquiera por las flores del jardín. Entonces avancé rápidamente por la calle, con las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños en el volante. Los coches pitaron molestos mientras los pasaba; me debí haber pasado al menos cinco semáforos. Volví a mantener la velocidad cuando entré en la autovía. Por primera vez, la rápida velocidad no era excitante para mí.

ARVD. Recordaba al profesor mencionarlo brevemente en una de sus clases hace unos pocos años. Era una enfermedad del corazón. No era tan común como HCM (2), pero también causaba muertes instantáneas en adolescentes y adultos. Era una enfermedad hereditaria, así que si mi padre la tenía, había posibilidad de que yo pudiera tener ARVD también.

Me encogí. ARVD. _Yo_.

¿Por qué lo había mantenido en secreto? Mi madre no lo debía saber o si no habría montado un numerito de ello. ¿Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo ese papel en el libro? ¿Manteniéndose oculto de mi madre? No podía creerlo.

_Si_ yo tenía ARVD, ¿qué iba a _hacer_? Sabía que no era que ni pudiera estar vivo, quiero decir, no es cáncer. Pero la gente moría cuando creía que lo tenía bajo control…

Tenía que hacerme pruebas en el hospital. Es la única manera de estar seguro.

Mi lado menos corajoso me dijo que lo ignorara. Pretender que nunca había visto ese estúpido papel. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Sería irresponsable y Esme, Carlisle, mis hermanos y Bella merecían saberlo.

Bella.

Dios. ¿Cómo iba a decirle esto? Se preocuparía aunque el resultado fuera negativo o positivo. Tenía mucho en la cabeza ahora mismo; no quería echarle más cosas encima.

_No puedes dejar que se entere. Se pondría histérica._

Golpeé los frenos y pulsé el pito indignado cuando llegué a un cruce. ¿Por qué ocurría esto ahora? Todo era tan perfecto. Era feliz, Bella era feliz. ¿Era demasiado pedir tener una vida en paz? Estaba tan preocupado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me equivoqué de calle. Los otros conductores me pitaron molestos ante mi parón en medio de la carretera. Pasaron por el otro carril y un hombre mayor me hizo un corte de manga cuando pasó por mi lado.

Miré el reloj. Eran las seis menos doce minutos y le había prometido a Bella que estaría a las seis en casa esta noche de manera que pudiéramos cenar juntos. ¿Pero cómo podía enfrentar a Bella sin dejarle saber lo mal que estaba ahora mismo? No quería que se preocupara por esto…

Solté un largo y profundo suspiro. Marqué rápidamente su número en el móvil y descolgó a los dos tonos.

"¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás?"

Mantente natural. Mantente natural. "¿Bella? Sé que te prometí que cenaría contigo esta noche, pero estoy algo… ocupado en el hospital"

"¿Todo va bien? ¿Aly? ¿Está bien?" preguntó ansiosa.

Realmente, de verdad odiaba mentir.

"Sí. Todo va bien. Aly está genial. No tienes que preocuparte. Pero me voy a quedar un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Lo siento mucho"

Hubo una pausa antes de que contestara "Está bien. Te veo luego, entonces. Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero"

Cerré el teléfono y rápidamente marqué otro número

"Hey ¿John? Soy Edward. Escucha. Necesito pedirte cita…"

**(1.)** La **displasia arritmogénica** es una enfermedad catalogada dentro del grupo de las cardiopatías congénitas. Es una enfermedad hereditaria de carácter autosómico dominante, es decir, basta que el sujeto tenga el gen en un cromosoma del par para sufrir la enfermedad. Frecuentemente afecta al ventrículo derecho.

La enfermedad consiste en el reemplazo del miocardio que involucra característicamente al ventrículo derecho por tejido cicatricial y adiposo o fibroadiposo. La corriente eléctrica que circula por el corazón entonces se ve afectada por dicho tejido, pues la conductividad eléctrica es distinta, produciendo los latidos arrítmicos, y el desenlace en casi la totalidad de casos es la muerte súbita. Afecta casi exclusivamente a varones en un 90% de los casos registrados.

Es una enfermendad que se caracteriza por hacer acto de presencia en individuos de 20 a 30 años, sin importar factores de tensión arterial, colesterol, dieta o cualquier otro. Son sonadas las muertes de deportistas, que tienen una dieta sana y buena forma física.

**(2.)** La **hemoglobina corpuscular media**, o **hemoglobina celular media** (HCM), es una medida de la masa de la hemoglobina contenida en un glóbulo rojo. Es reportada como parte de un conteo completo de sangre estandar. Está disminuida en anemias microcíticas, y aumentada en anemias macrocíticas. Es calculada dividiendo la masa total de la hemoglobina por la cuenta de RBC. HCM = (Hgb * 10) / RBC

Un valor normal en seres humanos es de 26.3 a 33.8 picogramos/célula.

* * *

**Hola chicas!!!!**

**Al fin se arregla FF... xD**

**Yo queriendo actualizar.. y el que no quería ponerse bueno.. jajajaja no querian que actualizara... xD**

**Sí, lo sé, me he tardado mucho. Pero en este caso no voy a estar pidiendo disculpas y excusándome como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Con todo lo de la Uni, los parciales, los estudios y todo, no he podido sinceramente hacer nada y necesitaba un relax. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, y espero que me comprendáis, al igual que espero que los reviews no sigan bajando, (porque lo creais o no, eso influye mucho en las ganas de traducir...)**

**Y sí, los reviews han bajado muchisimo, y con todo, pues necesitaba un relax. Pero aquí estoy (que encima el cap ha sido cortito eh... xD) y espero actualizar más seguido.**

**Para las lectoras de Making Love Out Of Nothing At All, lamento no haber actualizado, la muchacha AÚN no me ha enviado el capítulo, así que he decidido que la Escuela de traductores (que yo pensaba que la cosa iría más rápida, pero no fue así) va a cerrarse. Lo siento mucho por la gente que sí tenía interés. Pero muchas me han dicho que no, y otras directamente no me lo han enviado (no os preocupéis todas aquellas que sí me lo enviasteis... esperen a que llegue a ese cap y se los corrijo... prometido :D), así que he decidido hacerlo yo. Las actualizaciones serán un cap de Welcome, otro de Making. Si voy lento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no doy para más. Hago lo que puedo.**

**Pero bueno, volviendo al capítulo, ya empiezan los problemitas... jujuju.... no todo era de color de rosa ehh jajajajaj **

**Me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido y que pensáis de la situación. ¿No ha sido adorable la escena con Aly? jejejej, esa niña me encanta jajajaja**

**En fin... espero sus mensajes y comentarios... y gracias a todos ellos del capítulo anterior... aunque sean muuuuuchos menos que los de los capítulos del principio... sniff sniff... pero aun así, gracias chicas!!!! a todas ellas que os tomáis el tiempo de dejar review, un besito! sois las mejores ^^**

**ADEMAS!!!!**

****IMPORTANTE****

**Tengo una gran noticia que anunciaros...**

**Tatarata y yo hemos organizado un concurso llamado **_**Cullen Christmas Contest**_** que como su propio nombre indica, va sobre la navidad.**

**Toda la información para saber cómo participar, los premios, y las condiciones están en mi perfil, y en el perfil de la cuenta CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST. Además Tatarata, ha abierto una historia con toda la información también.**

**Brevemente, os diré que habrá 3 ganadores, con 3 premios diferentes. Además se participará con hasta 2 oneshots por persona.**

**Si quereis saber más información pasaros por mi perfil, por el perfil de la cuenta del concurso, o por la entrada de Tatarata.**

**Esperamos que os animéis a participar!!!**

**Los plazos, y todo están junto a la información...**

**Un besitooo!!!!**

**Espero sus comentarios y oneshots!!!!**

**Yuliss**


	8. El pasado vuelve para atormentarte

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Twilightluver001, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: El pasado vuelve para atormentarte**

_Bella Swan_

Edward no iba a venir a casa.

Lo que estaba bien, supongo. Sabía que estaba ocupado y que probablemente tuviera un montón de trabajo acumulado para clase y todo… pero aún así. No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada después de que colgáramos. _Siempre_ habíamos cenado juntos. Y hace un par de días, hicimos planes para ir a ver el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad y realmente tenía ganas de ir.

Sacudí la cabeza. _Contrólate, Bella. Eres una chica fuerte e independiente y puedes sobrevivir completamente una noche sin Edward. _¿Y qué pasa si me aburría? ¿Y qué pasa si no podíamos aovillarnos en el sofá y ver CSI después de cenar? Quizás estuviera de vuelta para entonces y no tendría que ver el programa sola. Quizás…

_Déjalo ya,_ una voz más razonable y realista me advirtió. _No te hagas ilusiones tan pronto que después se te echan encima._

No merecía la pena para nada cocinas únicamente para una sola persona, así que cogí el paquete de pasta congelada que compré en el súper hace unas pocas semanas y lo calenté en el microondas. No era la mejor comida que había probado, pero ganaba de goleada a las pizzas congeladas. Encendí la tele, sintonizada en el canal HBO, y vi una película sin prestar realmente mucha atención.

Pensé en ese día en el hospital con Edward y Aly. Lo mucho que nos divertimos y lo reacia que estuve a irme. Edward no podía ser mejor con los niños; lo _adoraban_ absolutamente. Sería el mejor padre del mundo algún día —estaba segura. Igual que sabía que era el mejor novio ahora y nunca.

Pensar en ello me estaba deprimiendo. _¿Cuándo iba a volver a casa?_

El teléfono de la cocina me hizo pegar un bote. Corrí hacia él, deseando que fuera Edward, lo que era bastante tonto, lo sé. Si quería decirme algo, simplemente me habría llamado al móvil.

"¿Hola?" dije, sin aliento.

"Hey Bella, soy Rosalie"

"¡Rose! ¡Ya has vuelto! ¿Cómo fue el viaje?" me entusiasmé.

Rose y Emmett se tomaron una semana de descanso y viajaron hacia el norte para visitar a un compañero de la universidad. Rosalie estaba reacia a ir al principio —era una _total_ adicta a las compras — pero Emmett la convenció a ir. No me preguntes cómo. Y no es que tuviera muchas ganas de averiguarlo, tampoco.

"Alice, ¿estás ahí?" preguntó.

"Sí, estoy aquí. Hey Bella" repicó Alice alegre.

"Hola, Al"

Tenía que encantarte las llamadas a tres bandas. Era muy conveniente para los grupitos de tres como nosotras.

"¡Cuéntanos sobre tu viaje!" pidió Alice. "Sólo que por favor no entres en detalles sobre mi hermano. Todo lo demás, suéltalo"

Rosalie respiró hondo antes de hablar.

"¡Fue maravilloso!" exclamó de repente "Vimos_ muchísimos_ paisajes y sitios preciosos, cenamos en muchos restaurantes caros, nos quedamos en varios hoteles extravagantes… y Emmett estuvo perfecto-"

"¡Ey!" Alice interrumpió, haciendo que se quedara en la mitad de la frase "Corta el rollo del _hotel_"

Rosalie se rió "No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que fue todo un caballero y amable y cariñoso todo el tiempo. Y uh…"

Hubo una pausa desde el otro lado de la línea. Rosalie se rió tontamente con un leve indicio de nerviosismo. Eso me hizo sospechar… ¿Cuándo ha estado Rosalie _alguna vez_ nerviosa?

"Vale, no chilléis. Pero nos hemos casado"

Me congelé.

"¿Casado?" Alice y yo dijimos al unísono "¿_Cuándo_? ¿Cómo?"

"Hace dos noches" contestó, la voz era silenciosa. "Emmett y yo estábamos viendo las estrellas desde el patio de la habitación del hotel. Antes de que entráramos, él fue, como quien no quiere la cosa, 'Hey ¿Rosalie? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?' no sabía qué decir al principio así que nos quedamos ahí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. No me lo pidió de la forma en que siempre me lo había estado imaginando en la cabeza, pero realmente fue muy dulce todo el tiempo y yo lo amo. Así que dije que sí. Luego, de camino a casa, paramos en Las Vegas para hacerlo todo oficial. Estáis hablando ahora mismo con una mujer casada"

"¿Las Vegas?" Alice repitió con el mismo tono incrédulo "Pensé que tú querías una gran boda, Rosalie. Era tu sueño ¿recuerdas? Chicas con flores, damas de honor, cientos de invitados…"

Ella suspiró "Solía serlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que nada de eso importaba siempre y cuando lo hiciera con el hombre correcto. Y _quizás_ estaba algo bebida en nuestra noche de bodas… pero la cosa es, me desperté en sus brazos a la siguiente mañana y no podía arrepentirme. Así que, eso significa que hice lo correcto."

Me llevó un rato procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Rosalie y Emmett se habían casado. En Las Vegas. Sentí que me reía tontamente ya que todo sonaba tan diferente a la _Gran boda de Rosalie Hale_ que había estado esperando desde el instituto. Pero entonces, de nuevo, no eran la pareja que habían sido en el instituto. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y como cualquier otra pareja, su relación había madurado. No me sorprendió el hecho de que se hubieran casado —todo el mundo lo veía venir— sino la localización de su boda. Es decir, ¿Las Vegas?

"¿Hicisteis el bailecito ese de Elvis que vimos en la tele la otra noche?" solté.

Alice se rió.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Rose sonó divertida y a la defensiva al mismo tiempo. "Tengo clase, Bella. ¡Me halaga que pienses eso de mí!"

Mis mejillas se encendieron mientras intentaba enmendarlo "¡Lo siento! No sé mucho sobre bodas en Las Vegas. ¿Para qué fuisteis?"

Ella suspiró ante el recuerdo "No hicimos nada fuera de lo normal, siento decepcionarte, _Bella_. Él se compró un traje y yo un vestido, y luego un tío nos casó en un puente hermoso. Incluso aunque no tuviéramos audiencia, no me he sentido más feliz en toda mi vida. ¿A quién le importan las bodas extravagantes?"

No hablé puesto que estaba en shock.

Alice se rió "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Rosalie. Has madurado"

"Gracias. ¿Entonces qué, que era superficial?" Rosalie preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Por supuesto que no" Alice respondió indiferente. "Quiero decir que has pasado por muchas cosas, y, como mejor amiga, me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido bien entre tú y mi hermano"

"Hey" dije animada. "Eso os convierte en cuñadas"

Rosalie se rió "Alice como hermana… puedo soportarlo. Siempre os he visto como hermanas. ¿Pero Edward de hermano? Necesitaré algún tiempo para acostumbrarme. Es decir, estoy segura de que va contra la ley el cortarle la cabeza a tu cuñado cuando te está vacilando"

"En verdad no es tan malo" dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Además, siempre obtienes tu venganza. ¿Sabías que Edward terminó con un dedo hinchado una vez por culpa de tus tacones en el instituto? No bromeo"

"Se lo tenía bien merecido por criticar a Shane West(1)" Se rió Rosalie

Me reí.

"¿Y dónde está Emmett?" pregunté "Déjame felicitar a mi otro mejor amigo"

"Está en la ducha. Ah, y no le saques el tema de la boda ya. Quería daros la sorpresa la semana que viene cuando vengáis a cenar. Actuad con sorpresa, ¿vale?"

"Sin problema" Alice dijo alegremente.

"Genial. Bueno, tengo que colgar. Aún tengo que deshacer todo el lío de maletas"

Me reí por lo bajo "Llevas casada dos días y ya pareces una señora esposa de Stafford(2)"

Nos despedimos después de eso. No podía creerlo. ¡Rosalie ya era oficialmente la mujer de Emmett! Ahora era Rosalie Hale _Cullen_.

¿Por qué sonó como si una ráfaga de envidia me hubiera golpeado en el estómago? Yo no era persona que buscara el matrimonio —después de ver los dos divorcios de Charlie, casarme definitivamente no era mi prioridad incluso aunque supiera que Edward y yo no éramos como él y sus ex esposas, pero aún así… una pequeña parte de mí quería ser la señora de Cullen. Quería que Edward me reclamara oficialmente.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Y qué si no _estábamos_ casados? Jasper y Alice tampoco lo estaban, ¿y eso los hace ser menos pareja que Rosalie y Emmett? ¡No! Además, todo lo que ahora importaba era que nos amáramos mutuamente. Eso era todo lo que tenía importancia.

Me fui a la ducha después de haber colgado. Edward aún no estaba en casa cuando salí. Decepcionada, me fui hasta la cama y cogí un libro de mi mesita de noche para leer.

En ese mismo momento, escuché el Volvo de Edward en el garaje.

Intentando ocultar mi emoción, me convencí a mí misma de quedarme bajo las sábanas. No quería que él pensara que había pasado toda la tarde no haciendo más que esperarlo —incluso aunque lo hubiera _hecho_. Él no tenía por qué saberlo ¿no?

Manteniéndome quieta, pretendí estar totalmente absorta con uno de sus libros de ciencia ficción.

"Lamento llegar tan tarde" fue lo primero que dijo cuando entró a nuestro dormitorio. Se desabrochó el cinturón, se quitó la camisa y los echó en la cesta de la ropa.

Cerré el libro "No pasa nada" sonreí "¿Y qué era la emergencia? ¿Todo está bien?"

Se heló por unos momentos antes de girarse hacia mí. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos.

"Sí" dijo "Solo fue… eh… después del hospital, fui a la biblioteca a recoger más información para el trabajo."

Ahí estaba yo pensando que le estaba salvando la vida a un niño que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. La explicación de la biblioteca era mucho más realista.

Se aclaró la garganta "Voy a ducharme. Deberías dormir. Es tarde"

Quería leer su rostro más cuidadosamente pero él evitó mi mirada. En vez de mirarme, estaba mirando a los azulejos de nuestro suelo de mármol. Me enderecé hasta apoyarme en el codo, alerta.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?"

Levantó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos. "Nada, Bella. Ha sido un día muy largo y simplemente estoy muy cansado."

Entonces, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y yo me volví a tumbar en la cama. Eso era normal ¿no? Es decir, quizás había alguna crisis en el hospital y estaba estresado por los exámenes que venían. No, no los exámenes. Edward nunca se ponía nervioso por ellos. Así que si era algo del trabajo, ¿por qué no me lo contaba?

Quizás estaba sacando las cosas de quicio otra vez. Quizás, como ya él había dicho, solamente estaba cansado y no pasaba nada. Edward no me mentiría. Eso lo sabía.

Me convencí a mí misma de irme a la cama; era obvio que Edward no tenía ganas de hablar. Pero no pude. Me quedé bien despierta mirando al techo. La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward, tan deslumbrante y guapo como siempre, salió solamente con unos shorts y una toalla alrededor del cuello. Se secó el pelo rápidamente y caminó lentamente hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Probablemente, él asumió que ya estaba dormida así que no dijo nada. Me di la vuelta, entre sus brazos y presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo. Él no me abrazó fuertemente tal y como hacía siempre. Simplemente puso la mano en mi espalda y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Edward se fue temprano al trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Por alguna razón, sentí una gran ráfaga de alivio cuando me besó la mejilla y murmuró "Te quiero" antes de irse. Las cosas no parecían ir bien anoche pero quizás hoy volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. No sabía por qué estaba actuando ayer de esa manera tan rara, pero hoy era un nuevo día y estaba decidida a hacerlo mejor que ayer.

--

Desde que Royce King tomó el mando de la empresa, el ambiente de trabajo en _Media Today_ no había sido el mismo. La gente estaba nerviosa y tensa todo el tiempo. Excepto por Kendra, la cual asumió que sólo por ser su "asistente personal", ya tenía poder sobre nosotros. No era verdad. Por lo que sabía, ella recibía lo peor de todos nosotros. No trabajaba como asistente, sino como el perrito faldero de Royce. Es decir, nada de lo que hacía tenía relación con trabajo. Le arreglaba el traje, le pedía las reservas del almuerzo y cenas, le compró el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre… lo más triste era que ella estaba _orgullosa_ de hacer lo que se le ordenaba. Frecuentemente nos venía a Vanessa y a mí remoloneándose de su "imprevisto ascenso". Todo el mundo en la oficina sabía que eso no sucedería nunca.

"Señorita Swan. A mi oficina, por favor"

Levanté la cabeza. Royce King pasó rápidamente por mi mesa sin mirarme a los ojos. Vanessa me gesticuló con la boca "¿Qué ha pasado?" y me encogí de hombros.

Me sentí ligeramente nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. No la había pisado desde que Royce había sustituido al mayor señor King. Y _oh,_ pensé. Sí que había hecho cambios. El señor King solía tener citas y poemas colgados en la pared, mientras que Royce… bueno, las imágenes que tenía no era exactamente pornografía, pero no era tampoco apropiado. Dios. Este tipo me parecía asqueroso.

"Toma asiento, Bella" dijo sin levantar la visa de sus papeles. Aunque cuando lo hizo, llevaba una cara de póker. "Asumo que no sabes la razón por la que te he llamado"

"Pues no, realmente" respondí.

Asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, es sobre tu último artículo. Le falta… emoción"

Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. ¿Emoción? ¿_Emoción?_ Era una entrevista con un autor que escribió sobe una pareja de gaviotas y el mar. El libro en sí era seco y aburrido. Fue _su_ idea entrevistar a este autor. Le dije que la mayoría de la gente no estaba interesada en esa clase de libros pero él insistió y ahí fui. ¿Y ahora estaba criticando mi trabajo?

Él leyó mi rostro y rápidamente añadió "Oh, no me malinterpretes. La parte sobre el libro está genial. Mejor de lo que me esperaba. Es la parte en donde preguntas sobre su vida personal con la que no estoy satisfecho."

"No… no estoy segura de saber a qué te refieres" tartamudeé.

Él sonrió amablemente "Le falta emoción, como he dicho. Le falta una _historia_. 'Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando le pregunté sobre su familia' o 'Rechinó los dientes cuando habló de su oscuro pasado' o algo así. Mete más drama, más contenido."

Lo miré nerviosa.

"Pero" tartamudeé, sacudiendo la cabeza "Él no _lloró_ cuando lo entrevisté. ¡Y tampoco tenía un pasado oscuro! Era jardinero, por el amor de Dios"

"Para atraer a más lectores, eso es necesario. ¿Tú querrías leer un artículo aburrido sin ningún drama?"

"Déjame ver si lo he entendido" dije secamente "¿Quieres que haga cosas solo para que se vendan mejor?"

Él sonrió torcidamente "No lo pienses de esa manera. Piénsalo como que… estás haciendo las cosas más interesantes."

"¿Alimentando a los lectores con mentiras?" le respondí incrédula "No voy a hacer eso. Lo siento"

Él me miró fijamente, como si estuviera intentando averiguar algo en mí. Supongo que rehusarme a hacer lo que mi jefe me decía no era la perfecta conducta del empleado, pero no sucumbí porque _sabía_ que llevaba razón. A Royce no le importaba nada la ética y moral, pero a mí sí.

Se rió, sus ojos no abandonaron mi rostro.

"Vale. No te voy a obligar a ello. Pero si recibo quejas, serás la responsable."

"Con todo el debido respeto, señor King, incluso si incluyeras las _emocionantes mentiras-_" intenté no poner una mueca "_vas_ a recibir quejas. Estoy segura de ello. Esta clase de libros no son considerados verdaderamente como literatura y está categorizado bajo la columna de literatura. ¿Ve cómo una sola cosa ya está fuera de lugar?"

Se inclinó hacia delante mientras yo, como reflejo, retrocedía. Aún no estaba cómoda con éste tío tampoco pensaba que pudiera estarlo nunca.

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, Bella?"

Tragué saliva "Bueno, podemos darnos prisa con lo que teníamos planeado para la semana que viene y añadir esta entrevista como extra. No creo que te vayan a quemar por poner extras."

Él sonrió otra vez y acarició el revés de mi mano. Me tensé y la aparté en seguida pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

"Muy bien" dijo, sonriendo "Podría hacerlo"

"¿Me puedo ir ya?" pregunté ácidamente, antes de encontrarme diciendo cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirme luego.

"Claro, claro. Y pídele a Kendra que venga cuando salgas. Mis pantalones no se van a planchar solos, ¿sabes?"

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. Siempre fui consciente de lo arrogante y egocéntrico que era Royce, pero tener que verlo y escucharlo por mí misma era insoportable.

"Y a todo esto" dijo, antes de que saliera de la oficina "Bonita blusa. Te sienta bien"

Me giré para mirarlo, en shock. Sus ojos me estaban comiendo de arriba abajo y estaba _sonriendo con picardía_, como si estuviera evaluando lo que veía.

Salí de la habitación indignada y terminé encontrándome a Kendra en la puerta.

"Quiere que le planches el pantalón" le solté.

Ella sonrió "¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Ya estás en problemas?"

No respondí. En vez de eso, la rodeé sin mirarla a los ojos para poder llegar a mi mesa. Vanessa y Tessa estaban alrededor de mi silla, con las expresiones ansiosas.

"¿Y bien?" Tessa preguntó.

"Bien, nada" dije, intentando mantenerme tranquila "No estaba satisfecho con lo que escribí pero lo solucionamos al final"

"Oh" dijo Tessa "Supongo que eso es…"lo pensó un momento "bueno"

Luego, volvieron a sus mesas cuando vieron a Royce King dirigiéndose hacia este lado. Me guiñó cuando pasó por mi lado y yo me encogí. ¿Qué coño le _pasaba_ hoy? ¿Estaba bebido o drogado? Suspiré de alivio cuando desapareció detrás de las puertas de vidrio, hacia el parking. Quizás no volviera por el resto del día. Al menos, yo esperaba que no lo hiciera.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

" Y… um… ¿los resultados no estarán en tres o cuatro semanas?" pregunté una vez más, para estar seguro.

Joan Dawson y Nicholas Sheldon, quienes habían estado haciéndome las pruebas, asintieron con la cabeza.

"Sí. Cuando los resultados queden confirmados, te enviaremos un correo" Joan dijo.

Dios ¿tres o cuatro semanas? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a mantener esta farsa indiferente durante tres o cuatro semanas más?

Cuando llegué a casa anoche, Bella ya estaba en la cama. Supongo que no hice muy buen trabajo de actor ya que podría decir que estaba desconfiada, pero le di una excusa y fui lo suficientemente afortunado como para que ella no me presionara más.

Anoche, mientras Bella estaba dormida, me comí la cabeza. No le iba a decir nada sobre la enfermedad. No aún. No hasta que ganara más control sobre mis emociones. No me malinterpretéis, una enorme parte de mí quería soltárselo todo ahora mismo y teniéndola a mi lado calmándome y tranquilizándome. La necesitaba. Necesitaba que me dijera que las cosas iban a estar bien y que nos estaríamos riendo de esto dentro de unos meses. Pero sabía que eso sería… un mundo fantástico. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Otra cosa de la que no estaba seguro era que si _debería_ saberlo o no. No podía imaginarme su reacción ante la noticia, sin importar como se lo tomara. Sabía que se preocuparía y ya tenía suficiente estrés con todo lo suyo. No quería que se sintiera obligada a poner una buena cara por mi bien. Una cosa era que yo se lo hiciera a ella y otra muy distinta que ella me lo devolviera.

Así que, así sería. No se lo iba a decir hasta que estuviera cien por cien seguro de todo. ¿De qué servía molestarla cuando no había pasado aún nada? Quizás ni siquiera tenga la estúpida enfermedad.

Nicholas puso su mano en mi hombro "No te preocupes, hombre. Tengo un buen presentimiento contigo. Estarás bien"

"Gracias" dije mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

"¡Buena suerte!" Joan dijo cuando salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Suerte, pensé. Si tuviera algo de eso, no estaría ahora en esta situación. Tres o cuatro semanas. ¿Cómo mierda iba a mantenerme sereno tanto tiempo sin dejarle ver lo asustado que estaba? No era un súper héroe. Temía a la muerte justo como cualquier otra persona del planeta. Sabía que tener ARVD no significaba exactamente la muerte, pero aún así… Era una posibilidad. Una enorme posibilidad.

El hermano más joven de mi madre murió dos años después de su boda por una enfermedad del corazón a la edad de veintisiete. Yo tenía seis años en ese momento así que tampoco me acordaba mucho. Lo que yo recordaba, sin embargo, era lo rota y miserable que se sentía su mujer cuando murió. Su muerte fue tan sin venir a cuento que nadie se lo esperaba. La tía Irina estaba histérica; mi madre la tuvo que llevar a un terapista y le llevó todo un año volver a su vida normal. Esa era la parte acojonante- un día el tío Ian estaba sano y bueno, y al día siguiente con problemas de respiración y agonizando.

Entonces, una imagen de mí mismo, inmóvil y pálido en el suelo de mármol con Bella llorando a mi lado vino a mi mente. Encogiéndome, cerré los ojos e intenté sustituirla con una imagen más feliz. Nada. No veía nada.

Tenía clase esa noche. Por primera vez desde que empecé la universidad, no podía prestar atención. Normalmente siempre iba derecho a casa después de las clases pero no estaba seguro de que ir a casa fuera lo mejor para mí en estos momentos. Quería ver a Bella. La echaba de menos. Pero también sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para actuar normal ahora mismo. Así que, me dirigí hacia la playa.

No era una atracción turista y no había luces ni coches a la vista cuando llegué. Encontré esta playa un par de meses antes, cuando Bella y yo estábamos en busca de apartamentos y accidentalmente tomamos la carretera equivocada. El lugar era muy desierto pero me gustaba así. Era silencioso, pacífico, y me sentía desconectado con el resto del mundo incluso aunque fueran solo por unos minutos. Era el único lugar en el que podía pensar para aclarar mi mente.

Me senté en el coche y bajé las ventanillas. Podía oler la sal en el aire, podía oír las olas, y podía sentir la ligera brisa golpeando contra mi piel. Era genial estar apartado de los ruidos de la ciudad, Genial de estar solo.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

¿Qué habría hecho mi padre si no hubiera muerto en ese avión? ¿Habría intentando mantener la enfermedad en secreto por el resto de su vida? Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría a mi madre averiguarlo. Era una mujer muy perceptiva. El hecho de que se lo hubiera estado ocultando por todos esos meses antes de su muerte me sorprendieron. No sabía que fuera tan buen actor. ¿O quizás era porque nunca estaba en casa y no veíamos a través de él?

Sacudí la cabeza. El pasado era el pasado. Papá estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Ahora mismo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar los resultados. Y entonces, decidir a dónde iríamos con todo eso.

(1) Actor estadounidense que participó en la película "Un paseo para recordar"

(2) Stafford es la ciudad llamada Staffordshire situada en el Reino Unido. Se caracteriza por tener tiendas de las marcas más distinguidas y se la reconoce por ser, más comúnmente dicho, como una ciudad _pija, fresa_.

* * *

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola chicaaas!!!!!!!!!**

**Qué tal?**

**Sí.... lo sé, esta vez sí que me he pasado... pero bueno teneís suerte de que hoy me haya dado el venazo de traducir cuando debería estar estudiando como una loca para lingüística general, que tengo un parcial "final" este jueves... :S**

**En fin... ¿qué decir? Pues lo de siempre, gracias de verdad a todas aquellas que dejáis comentarios, apoyo y preguntas. La verdad que hacéis que me den venazos como los de hoy.. jajaja**

**También quería avisaros por aquí, por si no os habíais dado cuenta aún, que ya he eliminado Welcome to Drama Academy del fansitio. Ya el momentó llegó, y tuve que hacerlo. No es por capricho, como ya os fui avisando desde hace bastante tiempo, la autora original quiere pasarlo a novela original, y me pidió que la eliminara. Es más, si váis al fic en inglés, sólo ha dejado colgado el 1º capítulos... los demás han sido eliminados...**

**Así que eso, espero que aunque se haya eliminado la primera parte, todas ustedes que leen la 2º, no me abandonéis!!!! que tenemos que sacarla adelante ¿si? **

**Sé que han habido muuuuuuchos descensos de reviews... tanto aquí, como en Making love out of nothing at all. Quisiera saber por qué. ¿Ya no me queréis? Sé que ahora estoy tardando mucho, pero debéis comprenderme, la universidad me absorbe completamente, y además, también estoy dedicandome en escribir una novela propia... que si hay suerte, cuando la termine, alguna editorial se apiada de mí y podemos llegar más lejos...**

**Y hablando de otra cosa,**

**se han hecho unos Twilight Awards llamados The silver Cup Twilight Award. Yo, a pesar de haber categoría para traductoras, no he salido nominada, al igual que muchos otros fics buenísimo y tampoco han aparecido... supongo que ya no valoramos tanto la calidad como antes...**

**Sin embargo, sí hay gente que se lo merece. Entre ellas Tatarata, que tiene ya mi voto, y ella lo sabe. ^^**

**Podéis encontrarlo en blogspot. Aunque de todas formas os pongo yo el link, para que valoréis por vosotras mismas...**

**A mí sinceramente, me han herido en el orgullo... pero bueno.. supongo que no debo darle más importancia...**

http : // thesilvercuptwilightawards . blogspot . com / (Todo junto)

**Así que nada... bueno, y para aquellas que sepan inglés. no vayáis a la parte de English side... yo ya he dejado un comentario para el inglés algo pésimo que han puesto... pero en fin... ellas sabrán a quién nominan, y a quien eligen para hacer esa traducción en un blog publico... (indirectas.. indirectas... xD)**

**En fin... espero que el capítulo os haya gustado... no es precisamente corto que se diga, ni tampoco muy largo, así que espero que al menos lo hayais disfrutado... y tambien espero encontrarme muchos reviews... ¿será eso posible?**

**Ademaaaaaaaaaaas, autopublicidad... like always... hace semana y media o así, publique un oneshot de los sentimientos de Leah... que aunque no sea un personaje muy querido, si consigo que al menos la entendais me doy por satisfecha...**

**Pues ya.. si que si.. jaja adios!!!!!**

**Un besitoooo**

**Yuliss**


	9. Distante

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Twilightluver001 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Welcome to the Real World:**

Tenía clase esa noche. Por primera vez desde que empecé la universidad, no podía prestar atención. Normalmente siempre iba derecho a casa después de las clases pero no estaba seguro de que ir a casa fuera lo mejor para mí en estos momentos. Quería ver a Bella. La echaba de menos. Pero también sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para actuar normal ahora mismo. Así que, me dirigí hacia la playa.

No era una atracción turista y no había luces ni coches a la vista cuando llegué. Encontré esta playa un par de meses antes, cuando Bella y yo estábamos en busca de apartamentos y accidentalmente tomamos la carretera equivocada. El lugar era muy desierto pero me gustaba así. Era silencioso, pacífico, y me sentía desconectado con el resto del mundo incluso aunque fueran solo por unos minutos. Era el único lugar en el que podía pensar para aclarar mi mente.

Me senté en el coche y bajé las ventanillas. Podía oler la sal en el aire, podía oír las olas, y podía sentir la ligera brisa golpeando contra mi piel. Era genial estar apartado de los ruidos de la ciudad, Genial de estar solo.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

¿Qué habría hecho mi padre si no hubiera muerto en ese avión? ¿Habría intentando mantener la enfermedad en secreto por el resto de su vida? Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría a mi madre averiguarlo. Era una mujer muy perceptiva. El hecho de que se lo hubiera estado ocultando por todos esos meses antes de su muerte me sorprendieron. No sabía que fuera tan buen actor. ¿O quizás era porque nunca estaba en casa y no veíamos a través de él?

Sacudí la cabeza. El pasado era el pasado. Papá estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Ahora mismo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar los resultados. Y entonces, decidir a dónde iríamos con todo eso.

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Distante**

_Bella Swan_

Edward volvió a llegar tarde a casa al siguiente día. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente…

Me dijo que tenía un examen el jueves, así que había estado yendo a la biblioteca para empollar. Le pregunté hace dos noches –muy casual y amablemente- por qué no podía simplemente estudiar en casa, y me dijo que estar en casa le _distraía_. Estaba herida por su respuesta- es decir, ¿se estaba refiriendo a que _yo_ era una distracción?- incluso aunque sabía que no era su intención ofenderme. Él debió leer el dolor reflejado en mi rostro ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue añadir "No quiero decir, tú, Bella. Quería decir que es más fácil estar centrado en la biblioteca ya que es terriblemente aburrido y tengo a mano la información que necesite sin tener que estar yendo y viniendo"

De todas formas, después de su explicación intenté no ver cosas donde no las había, incluso aunque quería preguntarle por qué simplemente no usaba Internet para buscar la información que necesitaba. Pero al final decidí guardármelo para mí. No quería investigar ni ser una pesada. La última cosa que quería era que se sintiera molesto a mi alrededor. Además, él debía tener sus razones. Si decía que visitar la biblioteca era lo que necesitaba, entonces supongo que debería ir. Quizás lo que estuviera buscando no estaba disponible en las librerías o en Internet.

Me levanté y palpé el otro sitio de la cama que había a mi lado a la siguiente mañana. _Vacío_. No es que estuviera sorprendida o algo, había sido así toda la semana. Edward se iba por la mañana temprano y normalmente no volvía hasta las once o medianoche. Apenas nos habíamos dicho nada esta semana aparte de los "Te veo luego" o "Buenas noches". No lo que se dice una conversación, si me preguntas.

Realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, pero nunca estaba en casa. Las siete horas que pasaba en casa… dormía. Y cuando le preguntaba si quería hacer algo juntos en los fines de semana, de un modo u otro siempre tenía una excusa para librarse de lo que sea que sugiriera.

Era como si casi me estuviera evitando.

Me reí ante lo absurdo de la idea. ¿Por qué en el mundo Edward querría evitarme? Nada había pasado entre nosotros; al menos, nada que yo supiera. Además, nos prometimos amarnos para siempre ¿no? En el Instituto, y Edward no era de los que rompían promesas.

Pero si no me estaba evitando… ¿Por qué no estaba nunca en casa?

Aparté todas esas absurdas sospechas de mi mente. Rosalie me invitó a su casa para charlar y no iba a dejar que mi agrio estado de humor me estropeara la tarde. Alice y Jasper estaban fuera de la ciudad, en la boda de un compañero de trabajo, sino ella hubiera venido también, sin ninguna duda. 'Todo el mundo tiene una muy ocupada vida social' pienso para mí con envidia. Todo el mundo menos yo. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que he hecho en estos días de diario y en el fin de semana? Me he sentado en casa, en el sofá, y me he preguntado cuándo mi novio iba a volver a casa. Solamente había una palabra que describiera eso- _patético._

Me puse una bufanda y un abrigo después de escuchar el viento que hacía fuera. Luego, arrancando una hoja de papel de una libreta, escribí, _En casa de Rosalie y Emmett, _y lo pegué en la nevera en caso de que el volviera a casa temprano. Era un malgasto de tiempo. Yo _sabía_ que las probabilidades de que volviera a casa temprano eran como… el cero por ciento. ¿Pero se me puede culpar por tener esperanza? Echaba de verdad de menos a Edward. Echaba de menos verlo sonreír, echaba de menos que me abrazara y que me dijera que me amaba más que a nada… echaba de menos _estar_ con él.

Suspiré.

El camino hasta la casa de Rosalie y Emmett fue corto. Solamente me llevó quince minutos llegar; ocho, si hubiera sido Edward el que conducía. Él y sus hermanos solían conducir en las autovías como si ellos fueran los dueños del lugar. Y la parte mágica era que ninguno de ellos había tenido nunca una multa. De alguna manera, si había algún poli unos cuantos metros por delante, los sentían y bajaban la velocidad como buenos ciudadanos mientras los pasaban. Le pregunté a Edward cómo lo hacía; se río y me dijo que era cosa de chicos.

La casa de Rosalie y Emmett era igual de grande e impresionante como la de Alice y Jasper. Se podría decir que era más de Rosalie, ya que Emmett, igual que Jasper, no le importaba el diseño interior mientras tuviera su pantalla plana, sofá y cama. La casa solía pertenecer a la tía abuela de Rosalie, Victoria. Rosalie había pasado cada verano con su tía abuela hasta que empezó a estudiar en ECA, así que habían sido muy cercanas a lo largo de los años. Y desde que Victoria no tiene ningún hijo, ¿adivinas a quién le dejó la casa en testamento cuando falleció?

Tenían una habitación dormitorio cerca de la piscina en la parte de atrás de la casa. Una vez les pregunté por qué no alquilaban la habitación ya que ellos no la usaban, pero se encogieron de hombros y me dijeron que no necesitaban el dinero. Me parecía un desaprovechamiento, pero, allá ellos. No era mi casa. Los Cullens y Hales eran familias privilegiadas, el dinero no era algo por lo que se tenían que preocupar.

El diseño nuevo de Rosalie estaba en el camino de entrada al garaje- un dorado Aston Martin que tenía toda la pinta de ser algo por lo que Emmett babearía. Dios, su trabajo molaba. En realidad, le _pagaban_ por probar coches, y la mejor parte era que se los traía a casa por un par de días para mejor observación. Y a veces, si se sentía muy unida al vehículo –lo que ocurría muy a menudo- hablaba con la compañía muy dulcemente para que la dejaran comprarlo. Rosalie no solo era una de las mejores diseñadoras de interiores de coches en su compañía, sino que también su más valiosa clienta. Solía bromearle diciendo que gastaba más dinero del que ganaba cuando empezó a trabajar. Era gracioso, de verdad. Normalmente eran los tíos los que tenían esa obsesión por los coches, pero en el caso de Rosalie y Emmett, Rosalie era la que se refería a sus coches como sus "bebés". En serio. Les ponía nombre a los coches después de ver sus estrellas de cine favoritas. ¿Cómo de raro suena eso?

Pegué en la puerta. Oh, tenían timbre, pero hacerlo sonar siempre me hacía sentir avergonzada. ¡Sonaba increíblemente fuerte! Era la clase de sonido que esperabas escuchar cuando la gente anunciaba la llegada de una reina. A Rosalie tampoco le gustaba, pero sentía que si lo cambiaba, significaría una falta de respeto a su tía abuela ya que había sido su favorito mientras vivía.

"¿Quién es?" Escuché su grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Bella"

"¿Bella? Oh, ¡entra! ¡La puerta no está echada con llave!"

Hice lo que me decía. Luego, bajando las escaleras con un impresionante top palabra de honor, se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó con los brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Este no era el típico comportamiento de Rosalie. No la había visto así de energética desde… desde que el sujetador de agua de Lauren se rompiera en el Baile de Invierno.

"¡Bella!"

"¡Hey Rosalie! ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" me reí entre dientes, un poco sobrecogida. No era como si no nos hubiéramos visto en un montón de tiempo; Edward y yo vinimos el pasado sábado para escuchar el anunciamiento marido-y-mujer.

Se sobrepuso y retrocedió un paso, totalmente avergonzada. "Lo siento. Solamente necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir mi felicidad. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Emmett?"

"Ummm…" intenté pensar algo que pegara con su entusiasmo "¿Hicisteis algo para mayores de dieciocho? Si ese es el caso por favor no me otorgues el placer de saber los detalles"

Me dio un empujón juguetón "No es nada de ese estilo ¿vale? Vamos, ¿lo vas a adivinar o no?"

Me rendí así que me encogí de hombros.

Ella respiró hondo. "Vale. Volví del trabajo hace unos minutos antes de que llegaras. Y fui al dormitorio para cambiarme y ¡oh Dios!" Alzó sus manos "Había un enorme ramo de rosas sobre la cama que decía, _Feliz 2º Semana-Aniversario, mi encantadora Rose"_

Resistí la urgencia de reír tontamente. ¿2º Semana-Aniversario? El gran Emmett, qué ver a Rose así, como una adolescente loca e inevitablemente enamorada, realmente me hacía sonreír. Ella siempre había sido la más madura de las tres. Teniendo en cuenta de que era un año mayor que Alice y yo, siempre se proclamaba la hermana mayor. Así que verla así, aturdida y emocionada… no era algo frecuente.

"¿Debería felicitarte, o…?" dejé caer.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "No, déjalo. La emoción ya se está yendo gracias a ti" Entonces, mirándome directamente a la cara con ojos serios y especulativos, me preguntó "¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Era más perceptiva de lo que pensaba.

"No pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy feliz porque las cosas entre Emmett y tu vayan tan bien"

"Si tú lo dices," dijo cuidadosamente, analizando mi expresión. Mantuve el control y me sentí orgullosa de no dar señales de nada más. Ella se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina para coger dos vasos de sidra sin alcohol mientras yo me sentaba en la barra –sí, tenían esa cosa en la casa. Suspiré cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

"Vale, tienes razón. Es… Edward"

Me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Me supuse que sería algo así. Continúa, veré si puedo ayudarte" murmuró.

Quizás sería bueno que hablara con alguien del tema. Es decir, tiene que ser malo guardarme todas las preocupaciones solo para mí.

"Edward ha estado…" cerré los ojos, odiando que tuviera que decirlo en voz alta, "…distante. No sé qué está pasando pero parece como si me estuviera evitando"

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho en el momento en que las palabras salieron. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que yo, Bella Swan, necesitaría preocuparme por mi relación con Edward. No quiero fanfarronear, pero todo el mundo nos envidiaba en el instituto y en la universidad. Éramos la clase de pareja que la gente quería ser. De hecho, en nuestra graduación, Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper –los Cullens y Hales vinieron para liarla en la fiesta, o eso dijeron- y Edward y yo fuimos nombrados "Las Parejas de Oro de ECA". En ese tiempo, yo pensé que era bastante ridículo. Pero ahora, _quería_ que eso fuera cierto, incluso aunque no estuviéramos más en ECA. No era el título lo que a mí me importaba. Era… realmente, no lo sé. Bueno, por supuesto que nos peleamos y discutimos alguna que otra vez. Después de toda nuestra cabezonería y afiladas lenguas, era inevitable. Pero normalmente hacíamos bromas de ellos cuando ya no estaba la situación caldeada.

Pero esto era peor que una pelea. No tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar esto ya que no podía sentir cuál era el problema, para empezar.

"Estoy segura de que no te está evitando." Rosalie dio una incrédula risotada, dándole un sorbo a su bebida "Estamos hablando de Edward. Te quiere hasta el punto de la locura."

"No me lo parece así." Murmuré a regañadientes. "No he hablado con él –quiero decir, _hablar verdaderamente con él_- durante dos semanas ahora. Se va antes de que me despierte por la mañana, y no vuelve a casa hasta que estoy dormida. Sé lo estresante que la escuela de medicina puede ser, ¿pero esto no es algo exagerado? Nadie trabaja así de duro"

Rosalie no tenía nada que decir ante eso. Jugueteaba con la cuchara de su plato, pareciendo estar pensando en algo muy profundamente.

"¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?" preguntó.

"Lo he intentado" suspiré "Pero como he dicho, rara vez lo veo"

"Intenta de nuevo, Bella. Nunca fuiste de las que se daban por vencidas. Mira" puso una mano en mi brazo "Tú quieres a Edward, ¿no?"

Resoplé "¿Eso es una pregunta retórica?"

Rosalie sacudió su mano "Responde, Swan. ¿Amas a Edward?"

"Sí, pero-"

Me cortó "Ahí está. Irás a casa y tendrás una larga conversación con mi querido cuñado" me guiñó cuando decía la palabra y yo me reí por lo bajo." Eres Bella Swan. La única. ¿Recuerdas como solías darle en las narices a Lauren y a las otras Bimbos en el instituto?"

Me reí entre dientes ante el recuerdo. Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos…

"La Bella que conozco _nunca_ se sentaría en mi bar y sentiría pena de ella misma. No lo niegues," dijo, levantando la mano para pararme cuando vió que estaba a punto de protestar. "Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Pareces como si tu perro acabara de morirse o algo. En fin, a lo que vamos… ¡La Bella que yo conozco iría hasta Edward y le _obligaría_ a darle una explicación ahora mismo!"

Ella tenía razón. La única forma de solucionar esto era enfrentando a Edward. Algo lo estaba molestando, lo sabía. Esta vez, no iba a rendirme con su poco convincente consuelo. Él podría pensar que me tiene totalmente engañada, pero no. Lo conocía. Lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Un coche se paseó por la calle. Juzgando por el volumen de la música rap en el garaje, me figuré que debía ser Emmett.

"¡Cariño, estoy en casa!" él cantó.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Aquí!" gritó.

"¿Viste…? Oh, hola Bella ¿cómo estás?" rompió la frase cuando me vió. "¿Edward no vino contigo?"

Sacudí la cabeza, intercambiando una mirada con su mujer.

"No" dije, dándome cuenta de que esperaba una explicación "Él… eh… está ocupado estudiando"

"Oh" Si sospechaba algo, no lo mostró. Supongo que hice un gran trabajo manteniendo mi cara de póker.

Se giró hacia Rosalie con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Has tenido la oportunidad de ver el dormitorio?"

Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviéndole una sonrisa llena de cariño "Sí, Emmett. Fue muy dulce por tu parte. Gracias"

Entonces se besaron.

La imagen de ellos dos hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta. Era feliz por mis mejores amigos, por supuesto. Pero también envidiosa y celosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Edward y yo estuvimos así? ¿Tan cerca, y sin que nos importara el mundo? Probablemente hace dos semanas pero parecía toda una vida. Dios… lo echaba de menos, quería que estuviera aquí conmigo. Para que me diga que me quiere, Para decirme que nada había cambiado y todo estaba bien…

Rosalie, recordando que yo estaba en la habitación, rompió el abrazo de Emmett y me envió una compasiva sonrisa de disculpa. Emmett no notó su gesto, y se fue.

"¿Qué queréis chicas para cenar? Lo que sea que queráis, el Chef Emmett lo tendrá listo en menos de veinte minutos"

Rosalie resopló "Quieres decir que el Chef Emmett pedirá nuestra comida e irá a recogerla cuando esté lista"

Él sonrió, para nada avergonzado.

"Umm…" Me aclaré la garganta, incómoda "Seguramente querréis celebrar vuestro -¿Cómo era? ¿2º Semana-Aniversario? Está bien, yo me-"

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "Corta el royo educado, ¿vale, Bella? Eres _familia_. Te lo dijimos desde el día en que nos mudamos: _siempre serás bienvenida aquí_. Así que para de actuar como una extraña y ¡dime lo que quieres para cenar! Estoy hambriento"

Me reí entre dientes "Una hamburguesa estaría bien. Sin cebolla"

"Bien. ¿Rose?"

"Lo mismo. Sin cebolla _y_ sin pepinillos."

Emmett pareció impresionado "¿Rosalie Hale- o sea Cullen- comiendo una _hamburguesa?_" Yo estaba de piedra. Rosalie había insistido siempre en la dieta sana desde que la conozco. Había estado evitando la comida rápida desde el instituto. ¿Y ahora una _hamburguesa?_ Debió estar demasiado sobrecogida por la sorpresa de Emmett para pensar coherentemente. Eso, o había sido abducida por algún alien. "¿Debería decirles también que quiten el pan y la carne también?" preguntó inocentemente.

Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombro y miró fijamente a su amante "Eso solamente dejaría la lechuga y el tomate, idiota."

Emmett y yo le devolvimos la mirada, como diciendo: _exactamente._

."Vale" Emmett aún estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo. "Dos hamburguesas. Yo necesito tres, así que eso hacen cinco…"

Emmett estuvo de vuelta con la comida a los veinte minutos, justo como prometió. Vimos la tele, y nos reímos en las partes malas de una película de miedo. Era como en los viejos tiempos, aunque no estuviéramos con todos los miembros de nuestro grupo.

Los chistes de Emmett y los intentos de Rosalie por animarme me hicieron olvidar mis preocupaciones mientras estuve allí. Pero tan pronto como comencé a caminar hasta su puerta principal para irme, pude sentir las preguntas y las dudas resurgiendo. Por primera vez, no quería ir a casa. No quería enfrentarme a la gran casa vacía y preguntarme donde estaba Edward o qué estaba haciendo.

"¿Hola? Oh, hey Jon. No, no, está bien…" Rosalie cogió fuertemente su móvil cuando éste sonó y dijo "Es trabajo. Em, llévala hasta su coche, ¿vale?" Entonces se fue hacia la cocina y la escuché gritar "¡No los quiero en un maldito gris! ¡Esos clientes están en sus veinte, no _noventa_!"

Emmett se rió entre dientes "Siento pena por el chico del teléfono, siempre se las arregla para hacerla enfadar de una forma u otra con su estupidez. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Bella?"

Asentí con la cabeza "Sí, sólo traje el bolso conmigo. No tienes por qué acompañarme fuera. Soy perfectamente capaz de cruzar el césped por mí sola, muchas gracias"

Él me dedicó una sonrisa con hoyuelo incluido "¡Oh vamos! ¿Crees que dejaría a mi hermanita pequeña caminar sola por la oscuridad así? Tengo un par de minutos. Vamos."

Emmett se tomaba su papel de hermano mayor muy en serio. O debería decir, _sobreprotector_ hermano mayor. No estuve muy unida a mi familia cuando crecía, pero los Hales y los Cullen tenían siempre alguna forma de hacerme sentir como si fuera parte de su familia.

Aparte de mí, Emmett era el que más cercano estaba de Edward. Quizás pudiera saber algo sobre su extraño comportamiento últimamente…

Es espeluznante esto, ¿eh?" dijo de manera conversadora mientras caminábamos por la acera.

"Sí… espeluznante" concordé distraídamente "¿Emmett?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Dios. Tenía que admitir mis problemas otra vez. Pensarías que la segunda vez sería más fácil, pero no lo era.

"¿Bella?" Emmett preguntó, sacándome de todo hilo de pensamientos. Me estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando de forma divertida toda la tarde."

Vale. Así que _sabía_ que algo iba mal.

"Edward" suspiré. Parecía que no podía decir su nombre sin suspirar estos días. "Ha estado actuado de forma extraña últimamente. No sé qué va mal o por qué se está comportando así… ¿Ha hablado contigo recientemente, Em?"

Él sacudió la cabeza, aún frunciendo el ceño "No. No desde la última vez que vinisteis. Estaba muy callado cuando vino la semana pasada. Pensé que estaba cansado así que no pregunté"

"Ha estado callado durante dos semanas, Emmett" murmuré "Ya no lo veo. Tengo la sensación de que me está ocultando algo aunque él no lo admite."

Ya habíamos alcanzado mi coche para entonces. Me incliné hacia la puerta mientras Emmett metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, procesando todo lo que acababa de decirle.

"¿Qué teorías tienes?" preguntó.

"Esa es la cosa" respondí, haciendo un exagerado encogimiento de hombros. "No lo _sé_. En un segundo todo es perfecto, y al siguiente actúa como si fuéramos extraños."

_No llores._ Me advertí a mí misma. No _estás llorando._ Me estaba sintiendo tan vulnerable que las lágrimas solo podrían ponerlo todo peor aún. Además, una cosa que he aprendido después de estar tanto tiempo con Emmett y Jasper –Se asustaban ante la imagen de una mujer llorando. No iba a poner a mi hermano mayor en esa clase de situación.

"Bueno" Emmett dijo, enderezándose. "Edward no me ha dicho nada. Pero Bella, no… pienses demasiado en esto, ¿vale? No sé qué pasa con él pero sí sé que está loco por ti. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo… pasará. Siempre hay obstáculos en las relaciones, pero el objetivo es superarlos. Por ejemplo, Rosalie y yo podremos haberte hecho pensar que siempre todo es suave y encantador entre nosotros-"

Lo corté con un resoplido. Emmett siempre tenía alguna forma para hacerme reír. Me sonrió.

"Pero tenemos alguna que otra pelea ocasionalmente, por tan imposible que parezca. Entonces lo hablamos, y nos queremos el uno al otro incluso más que antes. Quizás algo lo _está_ molestando, pero dale algún tiempo y estoy seguro de que irá a ti con sus problemas"

Wow. ¿Cómo y cuándo se había vuelto Emmett en el Doctor Phil?

Emmett me palmeó en la cabeza de forma fraternal y entonces sonrió "¿Por qué no te duermes con esa idea, Bella? Las cosas se solucionarán. Sé que lo harán. Tú eres tú, y Edward es Edward. Después de todo, vosotros dos no fuisteis nombrados La Pareja de Oro de ECA por nada" soltó una risotada sincera. Luego todo ápice de broma desapareció de su rostro y la seriedad volvió.

"Habla con él, Bella. Tú fuiste la única que conseguiste saber lo que le pasaba en el instituto. Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Habla con el"

_Si consigo que hable él conmigo_, pensé desalentadoramente.

Él abrió la puerta de mi coche por mí y le di un fuerte abrazo antes de decirle gracias y buenas noches. Por mi espejo retrovisor vi que no entró en la casa hasta que giré a la derecha por la carretera.

Pensé en las sugerencias de Emmett y Rosalie de camino a casa. Ambos recomendaban cosas totalmente contrarias; Rosalie pensaba que sería lo mejor obligarme a darme una respuesta en ese preciso y mismo momento, mientras que Emmett me aconsejaba que le diera más tiempo y le dejara a _él_ venir a _mí. _No tenía ni idea de cuál era la mejor forma de actuar, ya que ambos planes tenían lagunas. Aunque las dos tenían algo en común: _habla con él_. Me dijeron.

Así que, al final, decidí equilibrar las sugerencias que me dieron los recién casados. _Enfrentaría_ a Edward –Sabía que eso de esperar a que él viniera a mí no iba conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar, de todas formas? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Pero no le obligaría a darme una respuesta ahora mismo. Me acercaría a él de un modo más sutil. Y, con un poco de suerte, las cosas volverían a estar bien entre nosotros.

Las luces del porche estaban encendidas cuando llegué a casa. No era porque Edward hubiera vuelto temprano a casa; _yo_ las dejé encendidas antes de ir a casa de Rosalie. La nota que dejé aún estaba pegada al frigorífico. No estaba decepcionada; ya me había mentalizado de esto mientras venía en coche. Suspirando, la hice una bola y la tiré a la basura. Fue inútil y estúpido por mi parte escribirla en primer lugar. Yo sabía que no vendría a casa. ¿Por qué demonios me esforcé siquiera?

Me giré para enfrentar el lugar que siempre lo había sentido como un refugio seguro desde el día en que me mudé. Pero la casa ya no se sentía como casa nunca más. En el momento en que entré en el hogar, en vez de sentirme relajada, cómoda y cálida, me sentí… _sola._ La casa era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado callada sin Edward dentro. Todo se sentía… mal.

_Voy a hablar con Edward,_ me prometí a mí misma. _Averiguaré qué pasa y lo superaremos juntos. Lo que sea que sea._

Me metí en la cama después de cambiarme y ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Me sentí mejor después de una ducha caliente, pero no era lo suficientemente reconfortante como para hacerme olvidar los problemas. Estaba bastante determinada a no quedarme dormida, puse una taza de café en mi mesita de noche, encendí la lámpara y cogí una de mis novelas favoritas de ciencia ficción de mi estantería para leer. Era difícil centrarse en la historia, no pasaba un minuto en el que no levantara la vista hacia el reloj de forma ansiosa e impaciente.

Edward volvió a eso de la medianoche. Tragué saliva cuando lo escuché cerrar el coche tras él, de repente sin idea ninguna de qué debería decir. ¿Cómo podía simplemente olvidarme? ¡Tenía todo el discurso memorizado en la cabeza mientras veía la película en casa de Rosalie y Emmett!

_Relájate. Actúa con normalidad y permanece calmada._

Me senté más enderezada aún y fijé los ojos en el libro. Estaba haciendo de todo menos concentrarme en la novela. Lo escuché depositar sus llaves en la entrada, ir hacia la cocina para coger un vaso de agua… entonces sus pasos sonaron en el pasillo.

Tragué saliva de nuevo, mi garganta estaba seca y tensada.

Pareció sorprendido de verme despierta. Se paró en la puerta, parpadeó, y entonces frunció el ceño.

"¿Bella?" Había pasado tanto tiempo que no había dicho mi nombre. "¿Por qué estás despierta? Es muy tarde" inclinó la cabeza hacia el reloj.

Me aclaré la garganta y dejé el libro en la mesita de noche.

"Bueno," comencé diciendo mientras él se desabotonaba la camisa y la reemplazaba por una camiseta "Simplemente pensé que podríamos…"

Me paré cuando se giró para estar frente a mí, sofocando un grito ahogado, me interrumpí, completamente espantada ante su imagen. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y había oscuras ojeras bajo ellos. El fuego que había siempre en su mirada se había ido. Cansancio fue lo único que pude ver.

Él se metió en la cama junto a mí.

"¿Deberíamos qué?" preguntó, bostezando.

Por una vez en mi vida, no sabía que contestar. Quería hablar sobre nuestro pequeño problema pero al mismo tiempo, quería que durmiera algo ya que era obvio que era lo que más necesitaba. La salud de Edward era de lejos más importante que todo lo demás. Además, siempre podríamos hablar mañana ¿no?

"¿Bella?"

Sacudí la cabeza e incliné la cabeza para darle un besito en la mejilla.

"Nada. Iba a sugerir que…" me paré "bueno, no podía dormir sin tenerte a mi lado así que simplemente pensé en que debería esperarte para que nos quedemos dormidos juntos. Me alegro de que estés en casa"

Él besó la parte superior de mi cabeza "Vale. Entonces durmamos. Buenas noches, Bella"

"Buenas noches, Edward"

Mañana, me juré, _hablaría_ con él. ¿Sabía lo desesperada y sola que me sentía en este momento incluso estuviera tumbada a su lado? Es como si solo estuviera conmigo físicamente.

Me apretujé contra él y presioné mi mejilla contra la tela de su camiseta. Olía a él y era a lo único que me podía agarrar ahora mismo ya que todo se estaba yéndome de las manos. Lo echaba de menos. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

"Te quiero Edward. Te quiero" susurré en la oscuridad.

Él ya estaba dormido.

* * *

**Hola a todoooos! Yuliss' back again... xD Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho la demora. Vengo con pilas recargadas, totalmente y tengo toda la intención de actualizar más seguido, de verdad. Así simplemente os pido un poco más de paciencia, y que sigais aguantándome un ratito más... jajaja... **

**Hace falta mucho más que unos cuantos examenes y una pereza enorme para acabar conmigo, muahaha!**

**A ver... noticias nuevas sobre el fic. **

**La autora original ya ha enviado Welcome to Drama Academy a editoriales, y actualmente está con el editor. Según ella, en 2 o 3 meses ya tendremos la novela en venta en Amazon. Lo que no estoy segura es de si solo sera en formato e-book, o tambien en libro de papel. Pero bueno, ya avisaré con las próximas noticias que tenga.**

**La secuela ya está acabada, así que la tengo que guardar pronto, para que me de tiempo a tenerla entera y poder traducirla entera tb. Solo tiene 29 caps, así que tengo toda la intención de acabarla. Ya solo queda un empujoncito más!**

**También agradecer a todos los reviews, todas las lectoras que me han esperado pacientemente, que me han comprendido y que siguen ahí a pesar de la demora. Gracias de verdad, en serio.**

**Así que, como muestra de agradecimiento, este cap va para todas ustedes. Espero qe lo hayan disfrutado, aunque como saben... las cosas malas empiezan a llegar... :(**

**Un besito a todos, y esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto, I promise.**

**Yuliss**


End file.
